Ocean Eyes
by rezzelsnatch
Summary: Can't remember anything at first. Then it all starts to unravel... thanks to being found by Davy Jones. DavyxOC. I do not own any POTC characters apart from OC. Will contain some chapters of mature content.
1. Sapphire Eyes

Ocean Eyes

Pirates of the Caribbean © Disney, all characters belong to Disney apart from OC.

I couldn't remember a thing. All I felt was cold… black… like my nerves had been stolen from me by the devil.

It was cold; so very cold. The stinging of the low temperature enveloped my whole body as I waited and watched to see what the hell would become of my life as it coldly deteriorated before me. What is there left for me now?

But wait… strength. A tiny bit of strength seeped into my body somehow as I struggled to open my eyes. I can't stand not knowing where I am.

My ears suddenly are thrown into gear – yet all they hear is roaring; the fierce and harsh gurgle of the waves ripping against the wall of… a ship. My ship? No. I'm too young to own one.

Where the hell am I?

My eyes felt stingy as I forced them open. It felt like salty water had gotten into them… dammit. I leaned on one arm, cradling with it with the other. I looked down to see that I had a big gash down my left shoulder. How did that get there? I don't remember feeling any pain. I couldn't really feel anything; I just wanted to know where I was.

Then I realized. I was on a shipwreck.

Clutching my bad arm, I pushed myself to my feet, almost slipping on the slimy surface of the old wreck that is now dressed with seaweed. Cautiously, I limped to the side of the old ship and glanced over the side. I was surrounded by miles and miles of darkness, accompanied by thumping waves which look like hell's water in the blackness.

I bit my lip in a blind panic and tried to remember what happened_. Argh, I can't believe this! Where the hell am I??_

"SOMEBODY HELP!" I screamed desperately, yet my voice was horribly croaky and feeble.

Suddenly I felt a cold rush behind me and a thump on my back, which sent me crashing down on the wet wood.

"I'm no help-ah. But you'll still get a choice; if ye lucky." I heard behind me. Who is that?? Although I can't make anything out clearly in my roaring ears, it sounded like… a man?

How wrong I was.

"Round them all up-ah! **NOW!**" The same voice demanded. His voice is harsh yet creamy; laced with an accent I couldn't make out yet.

"Aye Captain… where d'ye want 'em??" Someone else yelled. I was suddenly yanked to my knees with brute force; the pain on my bad arm was so excruciating that it made me screech.

"Shut yer mouth!" Another person bellowed. I looked up to see a horribly disfigured sort of _fish _man looking down at me with discontent.

"Get off me!" I yelled, attempting to yank my good arm out of his killer grasp. I turned and looked at his fingers – encrusted with spines and barnacles. I was struggling to comprehend what the hell was happening to me.

"HOLD HER DOWN-AH!" That voice bellowed again. Another fish-bloke approached and gripped my shoulder, along with the other guy, and forced me down, despite my pathetic efforts of struggling.

What I saw next was certainly out of the ordinary… my heart is not easily frightened, just bewildered. The person I saw before me is definitely very bewildering.

He had … _tentacles; _tentacles for a beard. He was wearing an old large captain's hat peppered with limpets and other minor forms of sea life. I glanced nervously at his left arm which was equipped with a crustacean-like appendage… a crab hand.

The other hand seemed normal enough, except that the index finger is replaced by a protruding tentacle. I also noticed that one of his legs is also replaced by a crab leg.

He towered above me, which just blatantly added to the intimidation.

I mean come on; being held down by oceanically-mutated men in the middle of the sea. What could get more intimidating than that?

The squid-man peered down at me. His eyes were the cold blue of the frozen sea – with all the icy emotions to go with the colour. His eyes looked straight into mine, and I almost felt the pain that was represented in his ferocious stare. I shut my eyes and tilted my head back – exposing my neck - and breathed in slowly. He suddenly grasped the neck I so unwisely exhibited before him. It hurt like hell - he used the crab hand as well. Thanks. He yanked my head forward so I was looking right into his face.

He stared straight into my eyes. The tension in his face softened for a moment, and his eyes suddenly looked … calmer.

His crustacean grasp loosened on my neck, causing me to splutter in relief. Watching me cough harshly, his face made him look almost guilty.

"YE WILL TAKE THIS ONE ON BOARD-AH. The rest of them, to the depths-ah!" He yelled to his crew.

They all cackled, suddenly brandishing knives, and slit the throats of the terrified remaining crew who I didn't even realize were there. By the looks of their clothing, I didn't know them at all… they looked like soldiers or privateers. I watched as they were tossed overboard.

Suddenly, I was pulled up on my feet and dragged across the soaked remains of the ship. I was yelling to be set free; because he was hurting me. I was thrown onto the deck of another ship, but this one was whole, and not damaged. The fish-crew gathered round and laughed as I shuffled around helplessly.

The octopus-man was thumping towards me with his crab-leg. The crew parted in order for him to get past. He leant right near my face, again piercing me with those harsh, yet somewhat beautiful eyes.

"Welcome aboard the _Flying Dutchman_-ah!" He said provocatively. He crew all laughed in honour of his oh-so-scary statement.

"Where will the fine young lady be staying then, Cap'n?" One of the men asked, leering over at me with an evil tint in his horrible fish eyes.

"She'll be sharing my quarters-ah." The Captain said.

"Who _are_ you?" I asked, getting frustrated.

He leant toward me again. "I'm Davy Jones-ah." He said, glaring at me again. "Take her away-ah!" He commanded. Two fish-guys strode over and pulled me up; dragging me to what was "Davy's Quarters".

They dumped me down on the floor of Davy's room. I looked around nervously at this vast, dark, waterlogged space. I was terrified, but something in me told me to stand my ground and not give in to whatever was thrown at me.

I gawped at the room, clutching my bad arm and walking around. I saw a huge organ at the end – my curiosity got the better of me as I wondered over to it to have a closer look.

It was a massive thing; with towering pipes and many rows of keys. I looked closely at the keys to discover they were covered in some sort of slime – and general sea-bits. I couldn't resist playing a note.

I began to play my own-made up melody, really getting into it when suddenly Davy appeared right beside me, making me jump and accidentally press a couple of random keys which produced some deaf notes.

Davy glared at me harshly. "Only just arrived and ye touch what isn't yours-ah!" He said angrily.

I was surprised. "Uh… I'm sorry…I uh… c-couldn't help it. I love music." I muttered sheepishly.

Davy's head jerked in disbelief, his tentacles writhing quickly. I sensed I'd dropped myself in it.

"I really am sorry… I just … uh… I wanted to ask you some questions."

"Questions-ah?" Davy raised one "eyebrow" he didn't have any hair but even without it his face muscles clearly represented his expression.

"…Why did you spare me?" I asked quietly, looking at the floor.

Davy's glance quickly headed to the floor as well. I could tell that saving people wasn't his forte, so I'd put him in a sticky situation by asking him.

He started walking towards me, his crab-leg thumping. He put his claw under my chin and tilted my head up gently so my eyes met his again.

"Ye eyes are like sapphires, lass-ah… ye have the ocean in them." He said quietly, almost as if he wanted to lose himself in my eyes all day… and night.

I was confused… that didn't answer my question in the slightest, but I decided to let it go. I'm sure I would find out sooner or later.

To Be Continued.

My very first chapter of my very first fic... I'm sorry if that was bad... I hope not... it will develop I swear!

Reviews?


	2. Ocarina

Ocean Eyes – Chapter 2

Davy didn't exactly treat me all that well, considering he had been somewhat mesmerized by my eyes the first time we met.

He stayed cold to me most of the time, ordering me to stay in his quarters while he thumped around his ship and other shipwrecks, slaughtering terrified sailors and commanding his vile crew.

The sunlight filtered through the condensed, hazy windows of Davy's quarters, so it was obviously day time.

I was so bored! I had nothing to look forward to, nothing to discover, my curiosity was driving me absolutely wild … so much so that I paced up and down his room in total agitation. I _knew _I wasn't supposed to be on the _Dutchman_, that there was somewhere else I really needed to be, I just couldn't remember what… it was so irritating!

I know it didn't seem like a very pressing matter on top of all the others, but my clothes felt horrible; they were so raggedy and salty, all ripped up too. My white shirt was filthy, almost not white anymore. It was so frustrating not knowing where I'd come from… all I remembered was being found on a shipwreck in the middle of the night by Davy Jones.

Even though I didn't know his name at the time, I had a strange realization that he wasn't a complete stranger to me… I just couldn't remember.

I sat down on the bare floor, ruffling my clothes in frustration with my forehead furrowed. As I attempted to stretch my trousers, I felt a lump inside one the loose pockets I never even knew was there this whole time. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small. I rammed my hand inside it and rummaged around until I found this strange, smooth object. I pulled it out of my pocket to find some sort of… instrument?

"_Go on, Captain, play us a tune!"_

"_God, stop begging me!" _

"_Oh go on, you play it so beautifully! It makes our days at sea a lot brighter."_

It had about six holes in it, and it seemed to be made out of clay… but the clay was dark sapphire blue with tiny particles to sea shell embedded in it. It was beautiful; and just holding it made me feel a lot safer.

I just couldn't remember what it was! Just like everything in my life right now.

The ship suddenly hurled to the side; maybe it was a harsh wave, but it sent me jerking forward. The instrument rolled out of my hand and bumped into the oyster-encrusted wall.

"DAMMIT!" I hissed worriedly, scrambling over to it. I was so worried that it would crack – it seemed quite fragile considering it was made of clay.

I checked it gingerly, in case it had been chipped. Of course I didn't want anything to happen to the only valuable possession I had at the moment, the only object that gave me any clue of remembering.

I stared straight at it; as if I was trying to morph it into a montage of my past before my very eyes.

"_Captain, where's your ocarina?" _ A voice in the back of my mind said to me. I squinted and tensed up in a stupid desperate attempt to draw the memory out…

…_Ocarina?_

The door flew open right then. Davy strode in, eyeing me in a concerned manner, wondering why I was sitting cross-legged on his permanently-flooded floor, huddled over an object.

"…What are ye doing-ah?" He enquired, walking over to me. I shivered as the thump of his crab-leg approached - yet it wasn't out of fear.

"What _is _this?!" I said desperately, clutching the instrument and practically shoving it in Davy's face, as if he could make it all clear to me. Despite his absence and coldness, he'd done rather a lot for me at this point.

Davy peered at it. His crab arm reached out and grasped it, rather recklessly I thought.

"Hey, be careful!" I said irritably, almost forgetting how strong and forceful he was.

"I am-ah! What, ya think I'm gonna crush it or something-ah?" He said in a raised voice with a knitted brow. He looked tetchy, but rather comical. I couldn't help smiling at him. He was a squid-faced intimidating sort of sea-lord, but when you're in such close company to him, it's hard to take him seriously.

"Calm it, will you. It's just hard to imagine that you can handle anything gently with that… um…" I glanced to his crab hand.

This was the wrong thing to say. I realized I'd been rather harsh. His face tensed and his eyes looked almost… hurt. "Just because it's completely out of the ordinary to you-ah, you expect me to be totally out of control?" He said angrily, his tentacles writhing in frustration. "A normal, healthy woman like yourself will never know exactly what a tormented soul like me has been through!"

By this point, he had me almost pinned up against the wall with his crustacean limb. It was clamped around my neck, not with its full force, luckily. I started gasping, and realized I had grabbed hold of his arm in a desperate panic to stop him from squashing my neck.

A tense moment passed; his eyes loosened from their rage, and he blinked in disbelief and guilt. He released me, turning round immediately. I dropped to the floor, clutching my throat area.

Davy still had his back turned. He didn't say sorry – he obviously completely lacked the compassion to do so – but he wasn't angry; just silent. It sort of worried me.

"I…I'm sorry." I stammered. Part of me almost found it hard to believe I was actually apologizing, but it was my fault I had aggravated him in the first place.

"No need-ah…" He mumbled. He stomped over to his organ, looked at it for a moment, then sat down heavily on the chair. I stayed sitting where I was for a short bit of time, then I noticed the instrument still lying on the floor from where he'd dropped it in his anger.

I was annoyed at him for being so careless. I checked it again; luckily it was stronger than I thought. I picked it up again and ran my hand over its precious smoothness.

In my nostalgic trance, I found myself walking over to where Davy was. He was slouching over his organ sadly, and when I looked at his face, his eyes looked completely doused. I couldn't tell whether he was wallowing in guilt, pity or sadness… he just looked totally absorbed in some sort of negative emotion.

"…Are you ok?" I asked plaintively. I found it hard to believe I was being so casual with someone of such high authority on the seas.

He didn't answer me. Instead he reached out a few tentacles and started solemnly playing a haunting melody on his vast organ. They reached out, one by one, and flourished a flurry of different notes… all seemed to have their own sadness to them as they worked together under Davy's writhing "beard".

For some reason, the sound of it ripped right into me even though I'd never heard it before. It was if he was playing the very theme tune of the ocean itself – harsh, strong and beautiful…

I looked at my instrument that I was clutching. It had an extended bit with a little square hole; I realized it was to blow into. I brought it to my mouth, took a subtle breath and blew into it softly. The feathery toots that it produced as I played threw even more memories into my head.

"_You play your ocarina so well…!" _A cheery and familiar voice said in the corner of my mind.

Exactly… it was my ocarina! I'd completely forgotten the name of it, but I knew_ I_ used to play it and that it was _mine_. An image flashed in my mind of me perched on the front of a ship, playing my ocarina with my eyes closed; absorbing the beautiful melodies it gave out as I played it to the sea.

After my flashback, I realized that Davy and I were playing music together. The dominant notes of his organ merging with the haunting vibes of my ocarina…

But suddenly he stopped dead and stomped round to face me. I stopped playing the ocarina abruptly and took a step backwards.

"What is that-ah?" He asked, glaring at my ocarina.

"I…It's my ocarina." I said stupidly. All of a sudden, a petite little wind instrument seemed pathetic compared to his amazing organ.

He looked down at it with discontent. "Ya never told me ya name-ah." He said, changing the subject rather quickly.

I was shocked at myself; I didn't really know. I bit my lip.

"Ya don't even know your own name-ah?!" Davy asked, bewildered.

"I guess not…" I said softly, not making eye contact.

"Ye best figure it out soon-ah… ya wouldn't want me to keep referring to you as 'woman'" He said pointedly. He presumed I'd get fed up with being addressed to in such a manner.

I guess he wasn't such a harsh man after all if he'd just considered my feelings like that. Although he didn't say he was concerned about my feelings on the matter, I could just tell.

I was getting fed up with being cooped in here. I wanted to go out on deck and explore; plus I wanted to see the ocean.

"Can I go out on deck?" I asked Davy, as I headed towards the door. Part of me couldn't be bothered to wait for an answer.

"No! You cannot-ah!" Davy reached forward and grabbed my arm with his crab-hand, clasping it so I really couldn't move unless I wanted my arm torn off. He really wasn't aware of his own strength, sometimes.

"Ow! Why _not??" _I whined, struggling.

"'Cause-ah …" Davy stopped, and looked me in the eyes. "The crew will hassle ye for sure." He mumbled.

I stared at him. Was he really that concerned about my safety?

"Oh please, I can handle myself! They can't be all that bad!" I said confidently; but my mind faltered as I remembered their sheer strength and vileness on the night I was found. I was just a woman, after all…

"So ya see." Davy said triumphantly. He let go on my arm. "And I'll be a damned man more if I let ya go up there to be hassled-ah." He stomped over to the door. "You wait-ah." With that, he went out, and that was the final word on the subject. I was furious.

To be hassled? A few minutes ago, he had me pinned up against the wall, harming me himself. Why did it make a difference if the crew gave me hassle? I may just be a woman… but I'm not that pathetic.

God, men made no sense; especially squid-faced pirate ones.

I was so annoyed that I paraded around the room in a huff. I dropped to my knees, and then slid forward, falling to the floor. As I did so, I felt another lump in my other pocket.

I reached inside to find a little dark-scarlet book, no bigger than my hand. I was disappointed to see that when I looked inside, the black ink had all smudged, and the miniature pages were crinkled from being waterlogged. I squinted, desperate to see what it said on the first page, where the writing was a lot clearer and bigger.

"Oh for God's sake…!" I hissed angrily at the book, as if I was trying to force it to make the writing clearer. My temper was crappy and rather uncontrollable at times – like Davy's.

I put the book so close to my face it was almost touching my nose in a desperate attempt to read.

What I saw was:

"_This booklet belongs to Captain Meryl Snatcher"_

To Be Continued.

Aaagh, I'm so new at this… darn it! Hope that was all right.


	3. Digging up buried memories

**Ocean Eyes – Chapter 3**

**Digging up buried memories**

Meryl Snatcher? That was my name. I was slowly remembering; flashbacks and thoughts all fought to be experienced at the same time.

Me, on a ship- my ship. Yes, my ship… me gripping the helm; staring intently onto the vast waves whilst my crew works confidently on the deck.

"Where to, Captain?" Satsuki asks, her almost white-blond short dreadlocks wisping in the sea winds. Satsuki is my first mate – a tall, slender and sun-kissed yet rugged woman capable of the most amazing feats.

I was starting to remember most of my crew, their jobs, their names; I just couldn't grasp the name of my ship.

I am _Captain Meryl Snatcher_; I was sure of that.

But; what the hell was I doing aboard that shipwreck? How did I get there? If I'm a Captain, how did that happen? How come I was left? Was I abandoned by my fellow crew? The questions in my head started to get ridiculous; I was desperate to find some answers.

I was determined.

I'd been left alone in Davy's quarters most of the day, and I could see from the ship window that the sun was setting.

I was livid; I'm not a prisoner! I hadn't been thrown in the brig, I hadn't been punished, so I obviously wasn't in any sort of trouble; yet it seemed like Davy was doing all he could to keep me out of it.

I suddenly longed to see him. In my eyes, his physical appearance wasn't off-putting… he was just a typical man who had been through horrible pain – that's bound to make you bitter-souled. I heard he had cut out his own heart in an attempt to never love again.

I was intrigued by his story – it was so dark, yet immensely interesting and forbidden. Being the extremely strong-willed person that I was, I was intent to find out more.

I realized I'd been sitting down most of the time on an old sea-chest. I stood up and walked towards to Day's organ to stretch my legs.

I'd already been through a tryst with Davy about his organ; but I couldn't help touching it again. I sat down on the stool in front of it, stroking the permanently waterlogged wood.

As I was tracing the dents in the wood, I noticed a trinket sitting just above the rows of keys. It was an old silver locket, quite large for your average piece of jewelry, but extremely beautiful – and haunting.

It had a crab face engraved into it, and was the shape of a heart. I noticed my breathing had become somewhat slow and scarce. I was mesmerized by the locket.

I picked it up, feeling the whorls of the engraving with my index finger. I opened it up to see lots of little cogs inside; it was quite cute in a way.

Suddenly, a little tinkly tune started playing as it was fully opened. The tune was absolutely beautiful… it reminded me of a forbidden love; the whole tune just etched one message into my mind, "I'll always wait for you." It was like a Love Lullaby.

I thought of Davy; I thought of the woman he loved; I suddenly understood that this must have been one of the lockets they exchanged to always remind one another of each other.

But she had left him – he had torn out his heart in anguish, and cursed the _Dutchman._

I clenched my fist with the locket inside it. How could she do that to him? He had given every ounce of his love to her and she had just thrown it all away.

I felt a pang of anguish in Davy's place. Imagining him arriving back from his journey at sea, so hopeful, so excited to see her face and hold her in his arms; to feel her heartbeat against his – only to see she wasn't there…

All of a sudden I shouted in frustration and threw the locket on the floor. I gasped and just realized what I'd done.

"Oh god… oh god… please, no!" I begged, kneeling down and cupping the locket in my hands. I couldn't bear to think that I'd broken the only thing which probably kept Davy going, what he would come down here to cherish. A tear escaped down my cheek and plipped onto the locket.

I was knelt down, my head touching the floor, sobbing. I had been overcome with emotion for Davy and I had only been here a few days…

Suddenly, the door was flung open by Davy. I gasped and looked straight up at him, but didn't meet his eyes. I stayed kneeling; clutching the broken locket under my bodice.

He stomped over to me.

"What the hell are you doing-ah!?" He asked, his tentacles flailing.

I couldn't tell him about the locket – he'd kill me. Or, at least I thought he would.

I stared up at him, tears coursing down my face.

Davy's eyes went soft, yet he was still tense. I couldn't work out whether he was angry or concerned; he obviously was too proud to show it. He just looked confused.

"I'm sorry…" I mumbled tearfully. I couldn't understand what the matter with me was – I was usually so strong. "I didn't mean to…" suddenly I started sobbing again. I couldn't help it. Maybe I was fearing for my life, or trying to hold something back.

"Wha-?" He strode over.

"Don't hide anything from me-ah…" He said harshly. I still clutched into the locket.

"What in your hands-ah?" Davy asked. "Show me, now!" He commanded.

I was doomed. I'd broken his most precious possession…

I uncurled my fingers to reveal the locket, which lay there helplessly in my palms. Another tear rolled down my cheek.

Davy stared at the broken locket. His face contorted in an emotion I just couldn't make out at all. All I knew was that my own heart felt like it was getting torn out with the amount of guilt and shame I was feeling.

"What have ye done…?" He murmured dangerously. He knelt down gradually and grabbed the locket with his half-normal hand. He looked at it tenderly, eyeing where it had chipped.

"I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to… I just thought about you… and… and her… and what she did…" I stuttered.

Davy suddenly turned to me quickly. I could see the rage in his eyes; but it was more surprised than murderous.

He looked right into my eyes, which were still dripping. Again, his face softened.

"Ye have no idea what I've been through. Don't ever, EVER touch my belongings again-ah! And I'll ask ye for a final time-ah!" He demanded. He stood up, still clutching the locket.

"I'm sorry…" I said to his turned back. He paused for a moment, but resisted the temptation to look back to me.

Okay… well that was the weirdest chapter I've ever written! Reviews, pleeease?


	4. Strong spirit

**Ocean Eyes Chapter 4 – Strong spirit**

* * *

I still felt extremely bad about what I'd done to Davy's locket, but at the same time, I really didn't care, because I knew that it represented the wasted love he had with another woman… Maybe I wished _I _had that sort of love? All I knew was that I resented his mystery ex-lover.

As I had thrown the locket, I had felt as if I was throwing it right at her… she deserved all the pain in the world; which is exactly what Davy had felt. The Pain of Love.

Then again, what was she doing now? Did _she_ care? Good riddance, as far I was concerned…

I had been in Davy's quarters for more than a few days, just pottering around. A mere prisoner in my own right; I wasn't supposed to be here. Yes, I suppose Davy had saved my life, but it wasn't really a life worth saving if I'm not even allowed to see the light of day or the clear horizon.

I stood up and made my way to the door – cautiously. God knows what I would come across. My body was constantly soaked – the _Dutchman _could obviously never ever be dry. Also, it had never gone underwater since I had been aboard. Usually the _Dutchman_ ambushed its victims by suddenly emerging out of the waves. Davy must've kept the ship above the waves, just for me… just so I could live…

I pushed the waterlogged, mussel-encrusted door open and made my way up some stairs. I saw the sunlight pouring through; as I stepped into it I shielded my eyes and squinted. It was a shock suddenly stepping into such brightness after being confined to Davy's quarters for so long.

I peered round a corner – what I saw was half horrifying, half intriguing - Davy's oceanically disfigured crew heave-hoing and just generally working on deck. They moved in an almost rhythmic manner, all their highly textured and dark bodies moving back and fourth with the pulse of hard work; hauling ropes and scrubbing decks, etc. They looked much pressured as they went through their duties, yet they just got on with them briskly; which was understandable as they obviously had no choice than to be here.

As I strained to get a closer look, I felt a tapping on my shoulder.

"Oi girly… what are ya doin' up here? Who are ye?" I turned round to see one of the crew members, with an exoskeletal-like face with many barnacles and a gap in his head with a writhing mouth just made up of mini tentacles – rather like an anemone. I backed against the wall, clutching my mouth.

My reaction angered him; he stepped towards me and grabbed my arm with ferocious authority as I struggled.

He seemed to be glaring at me, but I couldn't see his eyes; they were encrusted into his external skull, much like everything else on his body.

"I know ye… you're that girly, the one the captain loaned mercy on and invited aboard." He growled, "Ye sure are lucky." He added. I nodded in sheer blatancy. He lowered his face closer to mine. I was fighting not to be sick. He had me pinned up against the wet, slimy wall.

"Ye shouldn't be here!" He said gruffly. His anemone mouth writhed in anger.

"Please, just let go of me." I said angrily. It wasn't an enquiry. It was an order.

"Of course..." He grumbled. He started dragging to the edge of the ship.

"No! Get off! What are you doing?!" I shouted.

The crew started to ignore their duties and focus their attention on the drama happening between me and the fish guy. One of the crew members with a hammerhead shark head for a… well, head – came over to us.

"Palifico! Release her – don't ye remember!? The captain ordered that she come across no harm!" He growled at my captor.

Palifico mumbled in agreement and released me. I tore my arm away from him, a disgusted look on my face.

"ENOUGH! What is goin' on here-ah?!" Davy thundered, suddenly pushing his way through the crew in a rage. I hadn't seen him beforehand. He just had a scary knack for appearing anywhere he pleased aboard the _Dutchman._

The crew was silent. They all looked at me in helplessness. I stood firm, my fists clenched and my gaze strong. I stared at Davy as he towered above me.

"What are ya doin' up here-ah? I told ye not to come up-ah, yet you still did-ah! Can't ye just stay put-ah?" His tentacles were flailing blusterously.

"I'm not a prisoner, Jones; you saved me, that's all—" I said, speaking in a total matter-of-fact tone, but was interrupted.

"I saved ye! You owe me your life-ah!" Davy growled.

"That maybe so, but I'm _not a prisoner!"_ I shouted back. "You may have saved me, but that doesn't give you the right to keep me here! What are you going to do, keep me locked up in that forever flooded room of yours for all eternity?"

Davy went silent. His gaze met the floor and his lips rolled in and out agitatedly.

"I'm a Captain, Davy." I said softly yet strongly. "I'm Meryl Snatcher."

The crew started whispering and hissing to each other in a confused fashion, like little kids boisterously playing Chinese whispers in a playground.

"Enough-ah!" Davy commanded them. "So, ye say you're a Captain-ah." He sauntered around me. "Ya name is Meryl, ya say-ah… yet where is your ship-ah… where do you stand-ah?" He said darkly, leaning closer to me, an annoying confrontational glint in his icy eyes.

"If you keep me locked up on this ship forever, how will I find out?" I said teasingly.

"Where d'ye propose ye will go?" Said Davy; looking around him. "There's no land about for miles and miles-ah. Are ye so curious, ye think you can swim to your non-existent ship-ah?"

He was right, but I didn't want to believe him. I would find where my ship was. I _would._

If I had one…

Davy saw my second-guessing expression. He smirked triumphantly. "Well now… what will ye be doing-ah?" He murmured mockingly.

I glared at him. "Don't you worry." I said smoothly, with a steady gaze. "I will find my ship; and when I do, I'll ask my crew if they like calamari."

The crew laughed roughly at my remark, though they tried their best to suppress it out of respect – or fear - for their captain.

"THAT'S ENOUGH-AH! **Back to your duties, ya dirty whelks!**" Davy hollered, clearly humiliated. His gaze penetrated my eyes as he realized what he had to deal with. I gazed at him innocently. "What? I'm sorry; I couldn't help it. Seeing as I'm going to be stuck here, can't I explore?" I said sweetly.

Poor Davy looked totally out of his depth – for once; and it wasn't about the sea.

"Can't ye see, I just—?" Davy started, then he stopped abruptly; realizing he was about to say something uncalled for. However, this just provoked my curiosity even more.

I was aware of how close he was to me – I swear he wasn't that close to begin with. I reached out and touched his claw hand softly, whilst looking up into his eyes. He jumped at my touch, with clear confusion in his eyes as he looked down at me. His "beard" was writhing and various small appendages stroked my face softly. I closed my eyes for a minute – I couldn't work out why it felt so right.

I clasped his claw hand a bit firmer. "I'm sorry – I know you saved me, and I'm grateful for that." I murmured. I let go of his claw and walked away back down to his quarters, leaving him standing there, bewildered.

I made my way back to Davy's room, where I frantically thumbed through my little red book. I knew who I was now, I just didn't know how I'd come to be stranded on that shipwreck some time ago; plus the name of my ship and how I could get back to my crew.

As I stared at each and every page – the ink blurred by the constant wetness – I struggled to find any more clues about where I had come from. The front page, where I had written my name, was visible because I had written it largely and boldly.

I turned to the very end page; where I found one answer I had certainly been hoping for.

* * *

I'm just having a little difficulty working out how I can gradually introduce the rest of the Dutchman crew, but I'll work it out. Reviews, please? 


	5. Discoveries and moments

Ocean Eyes Chapter 5 – Discoveries and moments

* * *

My little red booklet provided the basis of what I was most desperate to find out. On the back page, in large, rather smudged but still readable black ink-writing, was: "_Property of Captain Meryl Snatcher; Captain of the Ruby Dabloon."_

My ship was called the Ruby Dabloon; I remembered. My ship… _my ship…_

I must have written that at the front and back of the booklet to make sure anyone who found it reported it back to me immediately. I was annoyed that the water had blurred out the remaining writing, leaving each page looking like it had its own ocean – smeared blue ripples of colour over bumpy paper.

I stood up and ran outside, clutching my booklet with a big smile on my face. My cheeks went pink as I saw Davy, who had gone straight back to bossing his crew about after our moment.

"Davy! Davy Jones! Hey!" I cooed, clasping the booklet to my chest. "I know something!" The crew were staring at me as if I was the essence of oddity itself. They certainly were not used to this; a young woman standing on the deck of their ship, grinning all over her face, casually and excitedly calling to their Captain.

"What-ah…?" I heard Davy start. He stomped over to me as I quivered on the spot; all the while with a fixed irritated look on his face, like I was a fly needing to be swatted. I didn't let that sidetrack me from my good news though.

"Davy, I've remembered! I know who I am!" I squealed. Davy looked at me in total disbelief, but had his eye on the booklet, which was clamped to my chest.

"Do ya now—?" He enquired. He suddenly made a grab for my booklet, his crustacean arm moving surprisingly quickly and deftly in spite of its mass. He whipped it out of my hold swiftly.

"Oi! Hey, give it back!" I said, doing a double take and blinking in astonishment. I reached for it but he merely blocked me out completely by turning his back on me as he read it. His tentacle finger coiled round the book as his other fingers flicked through the crumpled pages. I heard him snigger.

"Ah ha ha ha… Captain Meryl Snatcher, Captain of the _Ruby Dabloon_!" He exclaimed, confirming it for himself. I smirked proudly to myself, as the crew started whispering to each other again, the way they had earlier.

Davy's first mate, the hammerhead shark man who was known as Maccus, leant toward Davy and murmured something at him. I strained to hear, yet all I got was a meaningless load of manly mumbling. When Maccus stopped, Davy looked rather discontented with whatever Maccus had said. I titled my head to one side in curiosity.

"So?" I enquired. Davy and Maccus exchanged glances.

"I think I deserve some sort of respect around here, now…" I continued. To my surprise and embarrassment, the crew started laughing at me unkindly. I went fiery red, suddenly resenting them all. Alas, they were men. Even strong, burly, mutated cursed men were still as mature as a six-year-olds. I sighed disdainfully, yet I was still blushing.

"Don't get ye hopes up, darlin'. We were just thinkin' that maybe as you do happen to be a Captain after all, we don't have to treat you like some dog." Said Maccus.

"Wow, thanks, how generous of you." I said, irritated. "HELLO, guys, I'm not even _bound_ to your crew. By rights I shouldn't even been here."

It was reasonable enough, but Davy threw me a wounded glance. I bit my lip. "Yet… I was really fortunate." I added. Davy and Maccus were right in front of me, with the rest of the crew surrounding. I felt somewhat trapped. Yet, even in these closed-in situations, it's always worth standing up for yourself.

"Well lass-ah… it seems you've already made your mark upon the Dutchman-ah." Said Davy. "As ye appear to be a Captain-ah, we have no right to harm ye… yet seeing as you are going to be here for a while-ah, why don't you make yourself useful-ah?"

I gulped. "Useful?"

Davy was smirking at me; Maccus was grinning along supportively.

"Don't think that just because I saved your life-ah, you can crawl away with it like a little minx and not return the favour!" Davy exclaimed. "Ye will have to make ye'self useful in one way or another." His eyes softened in satisfaction, knowing that throwing me into a predicament sort of thrilled him. I glared back.

"Fine; I'll cook, and help around, but I swear, the minute I find some chance of getting off this ship, I'm taking it." I said as steadily and surely as I could, determined not to allow myself into the net of embarrassment again.

"Sounds good to us." One of the crew members said. He had a right cheek like a puffer fish and a large gold earring.

"Then it's settled-ah." Said Davy, "_Back to your stations-ah_! Quit gawping."

The crew around us shook their heads and quickly parted back to their duties. Davy and I were left staring at each other head on as the crew buzzed around us.

"Thank you." I said gently. "Nothing I do will really make up for what you've done for me."

Davy's expression was relaxed but his eyes were mischievous. "So, what do you propose you'll do next-ah?" He said calmly, eyeing me.

"I'm not sure… what do _you_ want me to do?" I said helplessly. "It's not like I have much choice. I can't exactly make my escape…" I glanced around at the unforgiving endless ocean that surrounded us.

"What do you imagine you'll be needing to escape from-ah?" Davy persisted.

I was backed up on the edge of the ship now, pressed against the wood. Davy was coming closer. His presence was so powerful, so clearly intimidating; I felt my temperature rising.

"Um… well I er… it's important I get back to my crew." I stammered pathetically, "I mean,_ find_ them, at least—"

"…And you expect me to be so forgiving as to help you-ah?" Davy said softly, a little smirk on his face.

"Well… no..."

Davy laughed. "You are a mighty stange lass, Meryl-ah… one minute standing so strong-ah… the next, practically cowering in my presence-ah…" He said; looking out at the sea thoughtfully.

"I'm not cowering! I'm just confused… and, I guess… a bit scared." I mumbled. It was the truth. As much as I had tried to show them how fearless I was; I was scared about my fate. What if I couldn't find my crew? What if we never came across anything for ages?

My thoughts were stupid and fleeting. Two sides of me argued to comprehend the inevitable. Of course we'd arrive _somewhere_… eventually. I mean, they had found me, so they obviously encounter various shipwrecks…

70 of the world is ocean. My ship could be anywhere.

I drooped in anguish. I had to lean on the side of the ship to keep myself steady.

Davy stepped a bit closer, reaching out and cupping my face in his hand. I felt the odd tentacle finger stick itself upon my cheek. His hand was cold and fairly slimy, yet I didn't mind. Any other typical, skittish girl would have squealed; but he was surprisingly tender.

He lifted my face to look at him. My eyes were now brimming over with tears.

"Despite what ye may think, I won't let any harm come to ye." He said gently. "I just wish I could do more for ye."

A tear slipped down my cheek and hit the palm of his hand.

"And… all through this, I know it's random but… oh god, I am so sorry about your locket…" I said, sobbing now. Davy reeled a bit in surprise, but his hand stayed where it was. He looked around, his beard flailing, suddenly realizing we were discussing this on deck, in front of the crew. Although they did their best to try and avoid looking at the situation, some of them couldn't resist.

"Follow me-ah." Said Davy quietly. He released my face and started stomping his way down to his quarters. I followed him, not looking at the crew, with the tears still congealing on my cheeks.

Once we were in his dripping room, he shut the door and faced me. I glanced up at him.

"Take no notice of me. I'm just getting stupid." I said angrily, frustrated with myself for being so weak.

"No-ah. It's only natural-ah." Said Davy, standing where he was. "Sadness comes back to get us in the end-ah…" His face tensed and his eyes gleamed sadly.

I looked at him. Just for a moment, the emotional barrier he kept around himself broke, and I saw a sorrowful, forlorn man, silently re-living the moment where she abandoned his love for her. He turned his back on me, desperately not wanting me to see him like this.

I stood up and went over to him. I put my hand on his shoulder and turned him towards me. He was silent, and although he was facing me he kept his eyes directed to the floor.

"Look at me." I said gently. He still wouldn't. The siphon on the side of his face grew bigger and smaller as he breathed uneasily.

"Please." I begged softly. I reached up and cupped his face in my hands. He breathed out forlornly and closed his eyes as my hands came into contact with his slippery skin. His tentacles were writhing slowly, as if they were in a state of rest. I could hear the stickiness of them all stroking against one another as I put my body closer.

"You surprise me, Davy Jones." I whispered. He opened his eyes slowly; the icy blue emerging as his eyelids parted. His expression already asked me "Why?" even though no words came from his mouth.

"You are so misunderstood, so feared, so fearless; some would call you scary… but you're just… lost; Lost and helpless in yourself. You're still harboring the compressed, horrid feelings you felt back then, aren't you? Even though you did your best to get rid of them." I murmured. "You're just a lost, disfigured man… you just needed somebody; and that somebody abandoned you. A man without love withers like a flower without sun." I added.

Davy shut his eyes again and his faced tensed angrily. "It's her fault; her fault I'm like this-ah. Yes I abandoned my duty but it was only to spite her, spite her of what she did to me…" He hissed, partly telling himself as well as me. "She cursed me-ah… me and crew… because I ran away from the pain she caused me!" He suddenly flailed backwards and tore the broken locket from his pocket. He glared at its shiny splendor in a rage and then threw it across the room, just as I had done. It ricocheted across the flooded room in a helpless _plink _and got lost in a dark corner.

"But-ah…" He turned to me. "I sealed her; sealed her away from cursing this world with her own ashy lusts and fetishes."

"…Sealed her?" I questioned.

"Yes. Locked her away in her fleshy prison-ah; Bound her helplessly in her bones-ah."

"You mean you… turned her into a _human?" _I was utterly confused.

"With some help-ah." Davy said satisfactorily.

"But… what was she before?" I asked.

"A goddess; a goddess of the sea-ah."

* * *

Wheeeee! Tender moment! 


	6. Innocence of men

Ocean Eyes – Innocence of men

* * *

I couldn't believe it. Davy had fallen in love … with a _god_?

Still, it was pretty understandable. A goddess of the sea would suit Davy – but not to the point where she would abandon his love altogether.

Davy claimed he had sealed the goddess into human form which the help of something called _The Brethren Court. _Why did that sound so familiar to me?

It was nighttime. Davy and I had had our little conversation that ended with an uneasy yet craving silence. Davy was asleep at his organ – again – and I had done my best to make some sort of bed over the time I was staying here. There _was _a bed, Davy's, but he hardly ever used it. Over time it had grown very old, damp and crooked, but in a way (with more than a few adjustments) it was fairly comfortable.

I lay there, staring upwards, listening to the symphony of a thousand drips and the creaking of the ancient _Dutchman. _The vessel was on slightly uneasy waves, so occasionally it would sway here and there, but I found it soothing, rather like being in a cot or something. It was nothing compared to the storm we had the other night though – someone would be rocking the cot _very _harshly indeed.

I was permanently damp. Water dripped onto my leg in rhythmic splashes. Moonlight poured through the big window at the far end of Davy's room, near his organ. I peered at him; he had his back to me and I watched it heave up and down slowly as he breathed. The moonlight cloaked his large sleeping bodice and his organ in a mystical fashion; he truly was a lord of the sea in every way.

I looked at the silvery light dappling his body for a moment – though he had such a high authority on the waves, he was surprisingly sensitive and loving; though he had to suppress those sort of mannerisms at all costs if he wanted to be obeyed.

I clenched my fists. Now and again I would get little bursts of rage in my heart at his ex-lover. Or rather, "lover". How could she do that to him?

The innocence of men is hard to find, seeing as they keep it so well concealed. Davy's innocence was something I cherished – seeing his soften like that just made me want to stay here forever…

But I couldn't. I had to find my ship, _The Ruby Dabloon, _and my crew.

Just then, extraordinarily out of the blue, my stomach rumbled. I hadn't had anything to eat for a few days. I kept forgetting I wasn't a cursed fish-person with no bodily needs whatsoever. Well, except drinking – I'd seen them knock back the rum a few times; Typical.

I couldn't sleep at all. I writhed and thrashed in my damp bed, moaning in frustration as I did so. As I turned round something caught my eye. It was bright and silver.

I got out of bed to see what it was. My feet slipped on the slimy floor, so I crawled over and reached for it.

It was the locket; still there from when Davy had thrown it. I looked as its sad, broken mess… and decided there was no need for it to be around us anymore.

I got up, clutching the locket, and crept out of the room. The door was large and creaky, not to mention wet, so it made quite a noise. I glanced at Davy anxiously, but he didn't even twitch – he was a heavy sleeper.

I made my way up to the deck as silently as I could. The ship rocked and dripped and creaked, but once I was on deck, my breathing almost stopped altogether as I took in the view around me.

The moon was completely round and full, beaming its full force upon the rippling texture of the ocean. I went right on the edge of ship and gazed at it for a moment. It was like a second sun. I put out my hand and imagined holding it – it was utterly beautiful, like a big round white jewel. My thoughts were broken when I tightened my grip and felt the metallic snap of the locket in my palm. I looked at it, hating it.

I peered down at the calm sea below me, watching it innocently lapping up against the wall of the _Dutchman._ Holding the locket, I extended my arm over the edge of the ship.

"We don't care about you anymore." I muttered softly. I dropped the locket into the sea – cherishing the tiny splash it made. "You can have it back." I smirked.

The next morning, I was quiet and satisfied. It was very early; and I mean, _very _early. The sun had only just started to come up. I looked over at Davy, who was still asleep at the organ. I walked over to him softly.

As he breathed in and out steadily, still lost in his usually unreachable dreams, I put my hand on his broad shoulder, and closed my eyes as I felt it rise and fall. The cool blue of early-morning was soon replaced by the gold of the sun. I captured the moment in my heart and stored it forever…

Suddenly he twitched and snorted; it was quite sweet really. I smiled privately to myself before he turned round. He looked surprised to see me standing right beside him as soon as he woke up, but he was friendly.

"Good mornin'." He said, calmly but gruffly.

"Hello." I murmured. I watched as he got up stiffly, holding his back.

"You shouldn't sleep like that you know." I said gently. "Doesn't it hurt?"

"Nay… I been through more pain than this, lass… backache no longer bothers me-ah…" He grumbled as he stood straight.

I admired how much he towered over me once he stood tall. He had a very dominating presence. He looked at me and grinned slightly on one side of his mouth, then started stomping across the room. I followed him.

"Um… I need to ask you something." I mumbled. He whipped round, his tentacles sprawling afterwards. His eyes were bright and aware as if I was about to say something serious.

"I'm… really… really… hungry." I moaned, clutching my front. Davy sighed pitifully.

"What do ye propose me to do about it-ah?" He said apologetically.

"I don't know… but I will probably die if I don't have something to eat or drink soon." I said croakily. "There must be _something!_"

"Fish." Davy said simply.

"_Obviously!"_ I said irritably. "Please. I need something non-sea related."

"I honestly don't see how ye can be so picky when you're aboard the _Dutchman_-ah."

"Oh, well, I'm a woman aren't I?" I rolled my eyes.

"Aye… that is painfully true-ah." Said Davy, chuckling. "I can't make ye any promises… we're not a ravenous lot-ah." He made his way to the door; I followed again.

As we got out on deck, we saw the sun creep up between the sky and the sea. I sighed hopelessly, seeing no island around for miles.

Suddenly one of the crew members, Koleniko, shoved a large bottle in my hands. "I hear ye're thirsty or somethin'." He said. "This'll help your thirst." He said with an evil grin.

I looked down at the drink.

"_RUM?" _I shrieked.

"'Aye; and a fine brand at that." He sniggered gruffly and then started climbing up some ropes quickly; probably to avoid my bashing.

I saw Davy peer at me in amusement as he held up a telescope. I peered back, holding up the bottle in utter discontent. He just thought it was funny. I saw his shoulders quiver as he laughed to himself.

I looked down at the bottle. Maybe it wouldn't hurt. After all, it was liquid… a good, thirst quenching, strong drink…

I suddenly threw back my head and started glugging down the contents of the bottle hurriedly. The crew was looking at me in utter disbelief.

When I finished, I heard Maccus exclaim, "Holy shi-!"

Davy came over, an amused but impressed look on his face. "Ye are so going to regret that later-ah." He smirked.

"Who cares?" I grumbled weakly. I wasn't thirsty anymore, but my stomach went all lurchy.

"You'll care when ye are throwing up all over deck and I'm gonna have to clean it up." Palifico complained.

"Quiet-ah, all of ye!" Davy bellowed. "In case ye Neanderthals haven't noticed, she isn't one of us—"

"Too right! Women! Never liked 'em even when I was a _real_ man!" Jimmylegs growled triumphantly.

"Probably because you never scored with them." I mumbled. I stumbled across the deck. "I'm still hungry you know." I said to Davy.

"Ye sound like an infant – I heard ye already-ah." Davy moaned. He peered into his telescope again. "Ah! Ye might be in luck, Meryl-ah. LAND HOY-AH!" He hollered.

The crew buzzed into action. Davy took the helm and yanked the ship land-wards. I looked at the little island in the distance.

"Please have food…" I begged. I leant on the edge of the ship, feeling the dampness of the wood seep through my shirt. The _Dutchman _cruised through the waters at high speed. The island grew closer and closer; yet it felt like ages before we would reach it …

* * *

Hmmm... I'm sort of lightening their relationship now, it's becoming more jokey... do you think Davy suits being a bit jokey? Reviews, please? 


	7. Land Ahoy!

Ocean Eyes Chapter 7 – Land Ahoy!

* * *

The _Dutchman_ ploughed through the waves, pointing directly the lush blob of land. It was like an oasis, but instead of being water in land, it was land in water – either way, I knew it would be paradise for me, even though I couldn't stay there.

I stood next to Davy, who was at the helm, with a very, very focused and intent look on his face. His lips were pouted slightly as he carefully but firmly turned the helm here and there. The crew was working hard, readying the ship for its stop.

"So, are you going to join me?" I said eventually.

Davy suddenly noticed I was there, and I giggled as he flailed round in surprise.

"No-ah… long gone are my days on land-ah, unless I report back to doing my duties-ah… but that won't ever be. I'd rather live a cursed immortal life than serve that heartless siren again-ah." He said fiercely.

"So you mean… as long as you're like… like…" I had trouble finding the right words so as not to offend him, "_This…_then you can't go on land… at all?" I enquired.

"Yes-ah; I am bound to the sea now. Always have been, always will be. Though I do long for—"He stopped suddenly.

"For what…?" I tilted my head to one side to indicate my curiosity, but he started looking out to sea again, plastering that stern expression on his face. I realized I'd have to leave it.

"LAND AHOY!" Maccus hollered. I was incredibly excited; I'd been stuck on this ship for nearly a week, constantly drenched with no food and the only semi-suitable drink I'd had was rum, which, had made me feel quite queasy.

The ship halted to a slow, splashy stop.

"Ye will take her ashore-ah." Davy commanded to Koleniko. "And you will do it without giving her hassle-ah! Am I clear?!"

"Yes, Cap'n." Koleniko said feebly. The poor dear didn't really have a choice.

"Enjoy yourself-ah." Davy said softly to me. "We'll be waiting-ah."

I smiled at him gratefully as I climbed into the mouldy old boat; rigged up and waiting for me. Koleniko leapt into it deftly, rocking it harshly. The crew started carelessly lowering it into the water. It landed in the sea with a clumsy splash, and then Koleniko began rowing it out to the island. The island wasn't too far off from the ship, but obviously they couldn't park right near it.

As we were drifted away, I saw Davy watching me carefully from the ship. I gazed at him, though I knew he probably couldn't see my face well. I smiled at him again.

Koleniko was sitting opposite me and saw me smile. He looked back at the ship, then back at me again, a knowing expression on his face. He grinned at me like an annoying little brother.

"What?" I said sternly, staring him out in all my womanly dignity.

"You're treading on dangerous ground there, you." Koleniko said, smirking, "To fall in love with a doomed man."

I flounced; I felt the red washing into my cheeks. "What?!" I shrieked. "Who said _love?_ I'm just looking back at him. God, it's only common courtesy, bloody hell!" I realized that I was flailing my arms in embarrassment, and I was talking absolute rubbish.

Koleniko shook his head. "Suit ye'self, Meryl. You may see me'self as a brainless, foolish crew member, but I'm not that stupid."

"I never said you were." I said as we approached the golden shore.

I clambered out of the boat. "You just mind your own business." I hissed as Koleniko sat there in disbelief.

I was too excited to bother about him. I gasped in happiness as I viewed the beautiful land in front of me. I ran up the beach, laughing, and threw myself down on the twinkly beige sand. I stroked it softly, enraptured as I felt the warmness of it seep through my skin.

"Jesus, ye would've thought we'd have kept ye locked up on board for 3 years." Koleniko grumbled from the boat.

I couldn't be bothered to tell him to shut it. I was too happy. I lay down, making angel shapes in the sand. I looked up at the crystal-clear sky and listened to the waves brushing against the shore; the definition of pure paradise.

I got up slowly and edged up towards the greenery in the middle of the island. The emerald plants rustled, the sunlight filtering through them, so they really did look like a cluster of moving jewels.

I stared at them, entranced by their glory. As I stared, I also noticed something else… something attached to the leaves; something round, pale yellow and orange.

"_Oh my god!" _I exclaimed. I ran up the beach in a manic frenzy, clawing at the trees' branches once I reached them. Down came about 3 fruits, all big, all succulent, and ready to be eaten by me.

Koleniko was awkwardly plundering up the beach himself. "What the hell—?" He started.

"_It's fruit!" _I screamed at him. I grabbed a large, yellowy, juicy-looking one. I didn't give a damn if it was poisonous or whatever. Better than dying hungry.

I sank my teeth into it. As they pierced through its thin skin, juice came spurting out from the succulent, gleaming flesh. I moaned in pleasure as the sweetness went flowing down my tongue, in and out of every taste bud, enrapturing each one. It tasted glorious; it was tangy and zesty, yet sweet. I didn't know which fruit it was; I didn't care. I just chomped my through it crazily.

"Christ woman, it's just fruit!" Koleniko complained stupidly. Talk about stating the obvious. At least I was enjoying it.

"Duh!" I said unclearly, seeing as my mouth was stuffed with the mushy, wet flesh of the fruit. As I talked, some of it fell down my mouth and ended up on the sand. Koleniko looked at me oddly. Men! To him, eating fruit in practically-orgasmic-rapture seemed weirder than being cursed.

I consumed all the fruit I found, for I was completely famished. As I chewed, I stepped into the trees, wanting to find some other things. Koleniko started following me frantically as if I were about to dart to the boat and cruise off without him.

"Honestly; what are you, my bodyguard?" I asked, hand on one hip, mouth full of fruit.

"For now, yep." He replied gruffly. "Cap'n's orders, and you know I can't refuse those."

"True." I carried on wondering through. The leaves rustled above my head, surrounded by the silence of the open ocean. I looked up, mesmerized by the rhythmic and calming pattern the leaves made as they moved in the breeze with the tiny holes of sunlight emerging here and there.

As we walked further in, the canopy became thicker, and it became darker. I could hear a gentle trickling in the distance. I stopped to listen carefully. Could it be what I thought it was?

I wrestled my way through more leaves, which were bigger and bushier the deeper in I got. I pushed one huge emerald leaf out the way, and was presented with a tame little spring, with pure, filtered water leaking down from the silvery rocks.

I gasped again. Koleniko followed up behind me. "Oh." Is all he said. I knelt down in front of the little pool of water and scooped up as much as I could take in two cupped hands, and plunged them into my mouth. I sucked it up, savouring every ounce of liquid than ran down my parched throat. Drinking fresh water after being so used to the un-replenishing, harsh and unhealthy salt water was a massive relief.

I don't know how long I drank for, but I kept on scooping up the crystal water as soon as I was satisfied. Koleniko kept grumbling and mumbling, getting bored. He whipped out a little knife and started hacking it against a tree out of his boredom.

"Stop that." I said. "What has that tree ever done to you?" I smirked, and laughed as I watched him scowl.

"C'mon, I guess we'll have to go back now." I didn't want to leave the island, but at the same time, I was desperate to board the _Dutchman_ again and see Davy.

I stuffed some fruit into my shirt, as many as I could.

"Oh damn… we should have bought a pot or something, so we could've filled it with spring water." I moaned. Koleniko tutted and climbed into the boat. I followed.

* * *

We gradually made it back to the _Dutchman_, where the crew was also tutting at me like I'd caused them a huge inconvenience. They seemed to have forgotten that it was their own captain that had saved me and taken me on board. It had been his choice whether I'd been a burden on his ship, or whether I had lived or died.

I scowled at them all as I went to meet Davy at the helm. He was standing there still, all proud. He watched me approach him. His eyes lit up in welcome, as if I were the only person he was happy to see.

"Have fun-ah?" He asked me, flipping the helm right round as we pulled out back into the open ocean again.

"Yes, I got food, and water." I reached into my pockets as he looked at me with interest, and pulled out one of the odd fruits. He stared at it for a tiny moment.

"Ah; Fruit." He sniffed. "Long gone are the days when I ate that-ah." He sounded the weeniest bit sorrowful, as if even not being to eat fruit was a huge loss.

I bit into it, the juice spilling down my mouth again. I relished it, my fingers crushing into it with the passion of just being able to eat it while I was deprived of normal nourishment.

I finished (which wasn't long) and wiped my mouth boldly. I leant on the edge of the ship railings beside the helm, gazing out to the endless sea.

"Do you have any idea where we're going now?" I asked Davy.

"Well…" He hesitated, frowning to himself. "I'm not sure-ah. We'll find somewhere useful eventually-ah." He said vaguely.

I really needed to find my ship and my crew. I'd started to remember them properly now.

My first mate was a young woman named Satsuki, from Japan. She was tall and skinny, with much bronzed, peachy skin and a flat tummy that she exposed by wearing a high-cut shirt with long, droopy grey sleeves. Her hair was so blonde, it was almost white, but nobody had any idea why her hair was like that when she was Asian. She was loyal, strong, determined, and skillful. Everything a first mate should be.

She was also very beautiful, with a harshly exotic and commanding presence, which she used to lure gullible men in, only to kill them off once they fell at her feet. She was untouchable.

I was beginning to miss them all more than ever.

* * *

Yays, thanks for your reviews everyone! They're great. 3 I want to do something along the lines of a smexy-scene next 


	8. Myself the Tenth Pirate Lord

Just a reminder that all characters are (c) of Disney, apart from Meryl, who is mine. Okies?

* * *

Ocean Eyes Chapter 8 – Myself; the Tenth Pirate Lord

I'd been waiting quite a long time.

It was nightfall, and Davy had set off with the majority of the crew to raid some shipwreck that had met its doom. I got shivers down my spine when I thought of being found on the shipwreck that night, the pitch blackness and cold, hearing the laughs of the crew, Davy's thumping leg…

I still couldn't work out what he had spared me for. He had told me that my eyes were like sapphires… but that still didn't explain the mercy.

It was stormy outside. I was in Davy's quarters, sitting at his organ, watching the lightning pierce the windows and closing my eyes every so often when the ship rocked harshly.

I played a few notes on his organ. The notes I played turned out to be quite… sad. I played them again, this time with chords. I soon found myself sitting there, playing sorrowful tunes on Davy's organ. The notes tore through my heart. I could understand how Davy got so much emotional power from just playing it. I imagined playing over ten notes at a time with a beard of tentacles. I shivered just at the thought.

I started to feel really lonely. I wondered how long I would be on this ship…

Suddenly, Davy thumped through the door. Koleniko, Jimmylegs, Maccus and Quittance were following him, holding various items. I stood up.

"What's all this?" I asked, staring in awe at all the pretty things. The crew looked extremely embarrassed holding them all, seeing as they were obviously things like female garments, and even a mirror.

"'Thought you could use 'em." Koleniko said. He handed me a dress. It was beautiful – deep blue folds of material and white under garments; but it was soaking wet.

The rest of them dropped the objects on the floor and ambled out. Davy stayed, looking at everything they'd brought.

"You all brought back this stuff just for me?" I asked, still in shock.

Davy didn't say anything. He was frowning, looking down.

I picked up a large, tortoiseshell, jeweled comb. It was encrusted with semi-precious stones such as quartz and amethyst. It was lovely; I fingered the stones, a little smile creeping up on me. But it suddenly dawned on me.

"Who owned these?" I asked quietly, looking up at Davy.

He didn't say anything for a moment. Then he just said, "She was gone-ah."

I hesitated, hugging the comb to my chest. I sifted through the other things, finding more dresses, and the mirror.

I picked up the mirror and looked into it.

I was so surprised at my appearance. I had very long, octopus-ink black hair that almost reached the end of my back; pale, yet somewhat peachy skin; full, plump lips, and strangest of all: my eyes.

My eyes were the deepest, bluest sapphire, so jewel-like that the texture of the colour almost looked like the cuts in a diamond or precious stone. Little patches of sky-blue peppered the rim of my pupil. I gazed into my own eyes, looking at the surprised face staring intently back at me.

My face structure looked sort of Asian… but I wasn't Asian.. I put my hand to my face and stroked it; as if I was confirming that my face really did look the way it did.

Davy had been watching me the whole time. "'Surprised-ah?" He asked.

I nodded silently.

"Now you see what I meant by your eyes-ah." He was walking slowly towards me now.

"Yes… but I don't understand why you spared me. Is it purely just because I'm… 'a woman'"? I said bitterly. I couldn't bear the thought of me being rescued just because I had breasts. I wasn't a cowering, screaming, damsel-in-distress courtesan.

"No-ah." Davy said quietly.

"Then _why_?" I asked, a lump catching in my throat.

"Because… you just…" Davy started. He turned his back on me, getting frustrated.

"_What?" _I hissed.

"You just looked so innocent-ah!" Davy growled. "Something in your eyes-ah… I'm used to disposing of innocent souls but you… you… something told me it was wrong to kill you or confine you to years of servitude-ah…and also…"

"…Also?" I enquired. I was sat on the floor, looking up at him, talking with desperation in my voice.

"…Even though I didn't know it at the time-ah… when you told me your name-ah, it took me a while to realize that destroying you would have been a hellish mistake-ah." Said Davy, his back still to me but his head turned.

"Why?"

"You're Meryl Snatcher, Captain of the _Ruby Dabloon_-ah, and… your great grandmother was of the Brethren Court."

"You mean…" I began.

"Yes-ah; your great grandmother was of the Pirates Lords that helped to seal Calypso!" Davy exclaimed.

I gasped. So that was it. It was wrong to destroy me, because I wouldn't have been able to pass my Captainship on to a successor; therefore the seal would be partially broken. The Pirate Lords needed to be alive with their pieces of eight.

"I'm the Tenth Pirate Lord?" I whispered. Now I knew why the Brethren Court was so familiar to me. There had never been a gathering in my lifetime, however, but I'd always lived with the knowledge that if another meeting was called, I would have to attend it.

Davy turned to me and took a step forward. I looked up at him again.

"So… that's it. I was spared just because I play a part in keeping your forever-lost love sealed away." I said darkly. Davy flinched from the scorn in my eyes as I pierced him with my gaze. Then he frowned.

"I'd never met 'ye before I knew! I spared you before I found out who you were-ah."

He was right; I was being stupid now. He had spared me even though he hadn't known who I was. Because of my 'innocence'… maybe I did have something in me he liked after all.

"'Ye eyes…" He murmured. He bent down and put his hand under my face, lifting it up to himself. He put his own face close to mine for a few seconds in a moment of longing.

"Do you want anything from me?" I whispered, my eyes penetrating his.

"I'd be lying if I said no-ah."

"What… what do you think of me?" I asked him. The moment was growing tenser: the voices getting softer; hearts beating, eyes gazing deep into one another's.

"Well… 'Ye are damn lucky, that's for sure-ah."

"I know; being spared by the haunted, unforgiving _Dutchman _and being spoiled by them." I glanced over at the items. "It's really hard to believe that—"

He just looked at me in the gentlest way, silencing me.

"Have you really let go of her that easily?" I asked softly. "You were so in love with her."

He straightened up, a look of disgust on his face.

"I was-ah; _and look where it got me-ah!"_ He growled, kicking over an old sea-chest in his aggression. Water splashed out in all directions.

I stayed where I was, hesitating. The pain he felt crept up on him every now and again. I wish I hadn't mentioned her.

"Davy…" I started. He flailed round to look at me, his face contorted in anger. "I'm sorry. It's ok. I… I just find it so hard to believe sometimes."

His expression softened considerably. "I find it hard to believe too-ah… but you're exceptional." He said.

He came right up to me again. I stood there, my breathing growing scarce as he towered above me. I didn't find him repulsive – I was decent enough to see the goodness in everybody. There had been good in Davy before the world had scorned him so.

He leant his face towards mine for a moment. I couldn't believe what I was feeling. It felt… right. The Lord of the Sea, right in front of me… coming closer…

I pushed my face forward; I could hear his breathing; hear the beard writhing; feel the cold essence of his body. Our lips very nearly touched… we were poised…

…When suddenly, Maccus was hammering on the door. "Captain, Captain! You're needed up on deck, sir!"

Davy and I sprang apart. I was breathing hard as I put my hand to my chest. Davy looked bewildered and irritated, but turned round immediately and stomped towards the door. I stayed where I was, gathering my thoughts. That all happened so quickly, one moment we were talking about Calypso, next it seemed as if we were about… to kiss.

"What is it-ah?!" Davy yelled.

"Another shipwreck 'as been spotted, sir; It's large, seems a lot of people were on board it." He grinned devilishly.

"Another? We only just got back from the last one-ah."

"Maybe it's an armada?" Maccus enquired.

"Perhaps-ah; we'll go and find out." Davy turned to me. "Ye must stay here again-ah." He instructed, as if I had a choice. Then he and Maccus strode out the door, leaving me.

I sat there, annoyed. I didn't want to be cooped up in here all night, so I followed them to the deck, sneakily. I didn't want them to see me.

I peeped from round the deck door and watched the crew as they were getting ready to leave.

Suddenly, Hadras misplaced a rope as they moored near the shipwreck, and a crate came crashing down near Davy, almost "crushing" him. Hadras stared at the wreckage of where the crate crashed in disbelief, scratching his hermit crab-head.

"MONGREL-AH!" Davy bellowed. "5 lashings to remind ye not to be so bloody clumsy-ah!" He signified to Jimmylegs to do something. Jimmylegs nodded, went away and came back with a horrific-looking whip. It dangled sinisterly, each tendril ready to rip against Hadras' skin in punishment. I gasped.

Jimmylegs laughed in enjoyment as he held the rod tightly and thrashed the nine whips onto Hadras, who didn't bother with screaming in agony, just tensed his body and waited for it to be over with. Since I had been here I had seen the crew act much more relaxed and cooperative with each other – but seeing vile Jimmylegs taking pleasure in punishing his fellow crew mate…

I winced and couldn't possibly watch anymore. Being captain of a ship I'd obviously disposed of people… but for some reason I just found watching that painful display too much to handle. Maybe it was because Davy instructed it to happen.

I ran back down to Davy's room and buried my head in the blue dress. It was wet, so I squeezed the material as best I could and whipped it outwards, so the water would skim off. Even though the room was constantly sopping with water, I stretched it out and hung it over a random chest in the corner of the room.

I wanted to wear it, so maybe tomorrow I would go on deck and dry it.

I grabbed the comb and attempted to sort out my hair for something to do. The teeth of the comb snagged on my coarse locks, but I persevered. I looked in the mirror again. My own sapphire eyes stared back at me.

I saw another item of clothing, another dress, but not quite as grand as the last one. I wrapped it up and held it, my head rested. I shuffled over to Davy's bed and lay down on it, my arms entwined around the dress.

I suddenly felt so tired; my eyelids were betraying my will to stay awake as they slowly fell down… I saw black. I fell asleep.

* * *

Oh god, I know nothing about the Cat o' nine tails, haha! Can't wait to write more of this goes to write next chapter I'm having fun XD Hope you are too. 

Thank you for the reviews, theyre so encouraging! Happy happy


	9. Search Party

Ocean Eyes chapter 9 – Search Party

* * *

_I was standing on the deck of my ship, playing my ocarina. Mist was enveloping me as the symphony of my little wind instrument pulsed through the calm sea atmosphere_.

_We sailed through starry waters which reflected the sky above. As I played, I could hear the sound of Davy's locket around me, conducting me as I played. I then took the ocarina from my lips and began to sing to the tune of Davy's locket…_

"_Come with me; my sweet, to the sea,_

_Where you and I will forever be,_

_Ye are mine, and I, am yours_

_Bound by love's greatest laws…"_

_Davy was suddenly behind me, arms wrapping around, pulling me closer as I sang breathlessly. His body was warm, and as his hands joined around my waist, I noticed that they were real, fleshy human hands…_

_I looked down at them as they crept around the back of my dress…_

I woke up with a start. Davy had come crashing into the room with Maccus and Koleniko, clutching a sodden, terrified looking man. The man was tinged slightly with blood, and his eyes were wide with panic and fear.

Koleniko and Maccus carelessly dragged the poor man in, and dumped him on the floor of Davy's room. The man looked around, his head thrashing around worriedly on his neck, wondering where the hell he was. I saw his lips were trembling and his eyes were glassy.

The man carried on staring around, when his eyes suddenly fixated on me.

"_You!" _He exclaimed, with great difficulty. He coughed helplessly; I could almost hear the water in his lungs as he gasped for dear air.

Davy frowned at him, concerned. "He knows something about you-ah." He said.

I rushed over to the man and kneeled down in front of him. "What's your name?" I asked.

"G-Gy...Gyver." He wheezed.

"Gyver… what do you know of me?"

"Y-you… search party… your crew… sent us out to find you…" He coughed horribly, "But then we got caught in that s-storm… and… _and_…"

"And?" I asked frantically.

"Our small fleet of ships got ruined… our b-boats weren't very sta…stable." He murmured. He suddenly gave way, his head plonking down onto the cold wet floor.

I sprang towards him, turning him onto his back carefully and slipping his lolling head on my knees. His eyes opened a crack, blinking rapidly.

"My crew sent you? Where are they now? _Where?_" I tried to stay calm and reserved but my franticness caught up with me.

"T-Tor…"

"_WHERE?"_ I shrieked. "Tor… what?"

"Tort…uga." He hissed breathlessly. His eyes suddenly shut. He was gone.

I stopped. Tortuga; the most raunchy, crazy, scallywag port around, infamous for its wild shoot-ups, courtesans, and alcohol; my crew had sent out a minor search party to look for me from Tortuga.

Koleniko, Maccus and Davy were silent, looking at dead Gyver with discontent. Davy looked at me; his expression pleading me not to say what I was about to say.

"We need to go to Tortuga." I exclaimed. "We need to hurry… it's my only chance of finding them."

Davy's eyes grew sorrowful. I wanted to stay with him… but I simply couldn't.

I slipped poor Gyver's dead head off my knees and stood up. Maccus and Koleniko briskly took his body away to dispose of it. I sadly watched them go out the door.

Davy was looking at me. His eyes were truly doused with sadness now, like a lost puppy.

I wondered over to him slowly, unable to look him in the eyes before a tear slipped down my cheek.

"I'm sorry… I can't stay aboard. You know I can't."

"Yes-ah…" He mumbled. "The _Dutchman _will take ye to Tortuga." The plain authority in his voice made me even sadder. I was the only woman in his life, and I was leaving him.

"Still…" I began, attempting to put bounce in my voice, "It takes quite a long time to get to Tortuga."

It was hard to be optimistic around someone who badly wants you to stay with them. It was like he was reading my mind.

"I can't bear to let ye go-ah." He said, so softly I almost didn't hear him.

I couldn't let him go either. We had so many feelings for each other that hadn't been established yet; but in a weird way, they didn't need to. We knew they were there.

My face scrumpled in anguish; I threw myself at him, much to his surprise. I heard him gasp. He was incredibly tall, so it must have been strange to have a small woman clutching at him like a limpet. I had my head on his chest, yet I could hear no heartbeat.

In the strangest way, it scared me. When you lay yourself upon the person you love, you expect to feel the response of that love through a quickened heartbeat.

He sensed I was listening out for it. "I'm sorry-ah." He murmured. "How I wish ye could know how joyous it would be to see ye."

I clutched at his coat, somehow trying to will it to be there. "I promise you'll get it back one day." I whispered.

Davy laughed sorrowfully. "Never; it's locked in the chest-ah… if someone stabs it-ah, I'm finished… for good."

I tensed. "They won't though. I won't let them. You'll always be alive; with me." I added.

Davy shook his head. As he did so, the slippery tentacles all slid against one another, brushing against my head. I didn't care.

"I can't die until someone disposes of my heart-ah. Ye would…" he gulped, "Die eventually-ah."

I closed my eyes, wishing I could live forever somehow. There must be something in this world.

Davy noticed my despairing silence. Slowly, he timidly wrapped his arms around me, being extremely cautious of his crustacean appendage.

"It's ok." I breathed. His arms tightened slightly. To feel his comfort and longing towards me was so relieving and somewhat… different. I'd never felt this way before. Not towards any of the normal lads who would come barging in and try and brag their way into getting some action on my all-female ship. Hell, why would anyone fall for them anyway? I never even felt a twinge of softness for the gentlemen who offered me flowers and swore they would love me and look after me for the rest of my life.

Yet here I was, feeling complete, whole, loved and loving towards this man, cursed, disfigured, yet … he was, in his own way, beautiful. I definitely thought so.

I whispered things along those lines to him and he suddenly forgot all about his need to be gentle. His timid grip suddenly tightened even more and he drew me in with the help of his many tentacles. As they slipped on my face and arms I shivered in the strangest, lustrous manner. They were like a hundred tiny tongues.

He rested his lips on the top of my head, running some tentacles through my hair along with his good hand.

Usually when a man subtlely pleasures you he just does are for his own enjoyment and satisfaction. As if you're a doll, he slowly and sexually explores every crevice of your exterior.

Davy was exploring and taking in every nook and crevice of my soul and heart. He was absorbing every taste, sight, smell of me, I wasn't repulsed in the slightest – I loved it; and, I think it was safe to establish that I loved _him_ too.

I radiated this love from every pore, and he sensed it. We were establishing the love we had felt for each other for the past few weeks. It grew quickly – we didn't know how, but we didn't care – it was there, and that was all that mattered. Closed in together on the _Dutchman _was hell and heaven for us; Hellish to be stuck there, heaven to be in such closeness.

I wanted him. I wanted him more than anything. More than my crew – which surprised me to think that, especially as my crew lived by the rigorous rule that men came absolutely distant second to their duties on the ship.

"I love you." I suddenly said, without thinking. I felt it had to be released into the open to be confirmed. After all… it was my true feeling.

He paused. He didn't loosen his grip, but I felt his breathing quicken. When we embraced, I didn't feel the iron-souled man who ruled this ship with the highest authority and punishment. He became tender and open, as if I could grip his heart in my grasp even though in reality it was confined and locked into a chest, miles and miles away, beating on its own under the gold sand.

"What is it?" I asked, my voice quiet and soft, desperately wanting his reaction to my confession to be positive.

He suddenly spoke, his voice just as cautious and soft as mine was. "I love ye… so very much-ah; Too much for my own good-ah."

"What do you mean?"

He hesitated. He tilted my head up gently. I gazed into his eyes, the harsh cold blue suddenly becoming so lost and sorrowful.

Suddenly, he kissed me. His lips were soft, smooth, warm, gentle, inviting, everything they ought to be. I responded with all I had, giving him my heart and soul. I'd saved my heart for this moment my whole life, locked it away deep inside myself only to give it to he who loved me most – and it was him; Davy Jones.

When we finally stopped, I breathed out in pure rapture. He smiled at me gently, and I smiled back. Our blue eyes connected, and we got absorbed into the ocean of love that they featured towards one another.

It was safe to say I was completely in love.

* * *

Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww... I'm having so much fun writing this!!

Just wanna say a special thanks to Captain Katherine Barbossa who has commented on most of my chapters and whose messages have always been very encouraging, thank you!


	10. In Love

Ocean Eyes Chapter 10 – In love

* * *

I'd never felt so exhilarated about anything in my life before. Now that we had established our feelings for each other we had trouble restraining them for the decency and dignity of ourselves aboard the ship. Sometimes we couldn't; we baffled the crew more than a few times, but they never said a word. Whenever I passed them I would see the curious, sometimes longing, and sometimes totally confused look in their deformed eyes.

However, they just had to put up with me for the time being; we were on our way to Tortuga to drop me off, but it was taking a long while to get there. I was worried about finding my crew, wondering if they would still be waiting for me – but I didn't have any other choice than to just sit and wait. They were all doing their best to get me there; I would just have to shut up and appreciate their efforts.

Still, this time meant Davy and I could be together. Every kiss we shared, every embrace we enjoyed, every joyous glance of our lazuli-coloured eyes left a constant smile on my face as I paced about the ship.

Yet, like a little green snake, one thought always wriggled itself into the farthest darkest corner of my mind: was it like this with him and Calypso?

It was nighttime. I was sitting on Davy's bed in a relaxed manner, combing my long, raven-black locks. The salt water played havoc with it. I was lashing at my hair in an attempt to straighten out a vile knot in the under-layers, when Davy burst in.

He saw me thrashing about in frustration and raised an "eyebrow" in confusion. I noticed him and smiled foolishly, placing the comb down beside me.

"I love ye, but I just don't understand ye at all-ah." Davy said plaintively. He stalked over to his organ, placing some random, soaked, ripped-up charts on the keys, making a few lame spurts of sound as he rolled them out. I got up and walked over to him, my hands creeping up his broad, roughly-textured shoulders.

"What are they?" I asked, peering round his arm.

"The swiftest way to Tortuga should be shown on this here chart-ah." He said intently, responding to my greeting gesture of touching his shoulders by placing his damp hand on one of mine.

"I see it." I pointed out. The map was slightly blurred and wet, but I could make out a faint ocean-trail through a load of rocky, sharp-looking mountains. I traced the line out with my finger silently. Davy nodded in contempt, rolled up the charts and stood up straight.

"We'll get ye there eventually-ah." He said smoothly, quelling my worries. He clasped one arm around my waist and shielded my face from his flurry of tentacles with the other, as he was still self-conscious about them around me, and pulled me close as possible.

"I just can't comprehend it-ah." He murmured, "I still can't believe ye're mine-ah."

I looked up at him joyously. I didn't need to respond.

My warm chest rested appreciatively on his front, my honey-coloured cleavage expanding as I pressed myself closer. I was wearing a tight, demure-looking white dress. The corset-sash part of it made my breasts bulge impressively, but not to the point where I looked like a type of Caribbean Courtesan.

Davy's eyes averted downwards. Longingly, his hand hovered above my chest, but didn't take action, for we were both afraid he would get too carried away for our own enjoyment when there were things needing to be done. Instead, he kissed me passionately. When he finished, I smiled contently and followed him out on deck.

He handed the charts to Greenbeard, the navigator, and pointed out the route to Tortuga.

"We make a swift trail through here-ah, and then it's important that we stop fairly far away-ah. We don't want anyone 'te see us now, do we?" He enquired at Greenbeard. Greenbeard nodded obediently and swaggered off to navigate. Davy took the helm and veered the ship round.

"Sir," Angler started, "Perhaps it would be wise to dive down once we near Tortuga so ye know, they don't see us?"

Davy's face contorted.

"_Ye stupid oyster-for-brains!" _He roared, standing right in front of Angler, practically the same physical height as him but towering above him emotion-wise. "In case ye stupid bastard hasn't noticed, we have a real woman aboard, who, unlike you unfortunate whelks, _isn't cursed-ah!"_

Angler backed down and glanced at me anxiously. I glared at him; a very defiant, presence-marking sort of look in my eyes. He bounded off to his duties.

Davy was still frowning, finding it hard to believe he was surrounded by such cluelessness, despite how long some of them had been on the _Dutchman_. He rested a hand on my squared shoulder, reassuring me.

The _Dutchman _ploughed through the harsh waters, growing choppier by the minute. Bleak, grey tufts of cloud cascaded across the sky. As I looked up, a few drips of water met my eyes, which soon turned into torrential rain.

Davy and I stood together, him at the helm, utterly soaked as the rain attacked us with full force. My hair flailed about my head, stuck together with water, as the harsh wind uplifted it into a black, wet halo.

Suddenly, the landscape flashed into sight with a harsh, white spark of lightning. In that split second I could have sworn I had seen rugged mountains, peaky and sharp.

"Are we going through there?" I shouted up to Davy through the sounds of a million drops of water.

"That's where our pass is-ah!" He hollered, answering me. He flailed to his left, towards where I was standing, and tore the helm round.

The ship veered past a sharp-looking rock. If the ship had hit it, it would have been shredded up for sure.

I grabbed a rope and started hauling myself upwards to the crows-nest. The ropes were slimy and slippery with water and general-sea grime. I gripped as ferociously as I could, pulling my entire body weight upwards. I placed my two feet on one rope and held myself steady with another. I craned my neck to get a better view, urging another flash of lightning to light up the ocean for another second.

It did just that, and I got a good eyeful of the path we were about to take. The peaks looked provocative and dangerous. As the lightning flashed again I noticed that some peaky objects sticking out of the water weren't just rocks – they were shipwrecks.

Davy eyed them ostentatiously, wondering if we should make a stop just to collect anymore pool souls, but he left them, knowing that we were in a hurry.

"_Are ye ready-ah?!"_ Davy roared down to the crew. They all responded with a holler of obedience, as they shifted around in an attempt to make the ship go faster. We were nearing the peaky pass we needed to go through if we wanted to reach Tortuga. The _Dutchman _decided just to go for it, instead of cruising through cautiously.

I trusted in Davy's obvious outstanding ability to handle the ship as it picked up speed and rammed through the waves in between the sharp rocks. I held my breath as it did so, clutching onto Davy's side. He thrashed around, breathing harshly as he concentrated, the rain still ripping down from the sky. An intent look stayed plastered to my face throughout the chaos, and it eventually died down.

The worst of the weather had passed, and the _Dutchman _had almost exited the harsh, huge crevice of rock. We were soon in the open sea, our path clearer and easier, yet it would still take a few days to arrive at Tortuga.

The rain softened to a queer drizzle. I was well and truly drenched. Soon the rain stopped altogether.

"Typical." I said, sighing. "Now it stops, as soon as we pass through that chaotic passage."

"The way of the sea-ah!" Davy said proudly, as if "the sea" was his child.

I sauntered over to him, smiling. "I'm all for unpredictability." I said, coiling one of his moist tentacles around my finger.

He grinned at me and laughed devilishly, his voice low and fear-mongering. "I'm all for lovin' ye." He said, wrapping one arm around my shoulders and pulling me close. "I'm just sorry I can't be everything you want me to be-ah." Sorrow was suddenly in his tone.

I gripped his arm, nuzzling my upper body against it seductively. "You're everything to me. Now shut up." I said, chuckling.

He turned to face me and eyed me beguilingly, a jester-like smirk on his face. He seized me up in his arms and kissed me. I rose up off my feet, gripping the sides of his face in a passion, as his tentacles traveled and explored my front, going in places they shouldn't.

"Oi, wait, hey!" I complained jokily, pretending to slap him. "Later." I whispered to him, my voice husky and anticipating.

"Darn ye, ye temptress!" Davy hissed pleasingly. He set me down on my feet. "I'll be exceedingly sorrowful when ye leave me-ah." He murmured.

I was wondering whether going to Tortuga and finding my crew was really worth it after all…

Was it?

* * *

Quite short, but what the hell XD More to coooome! La la la! 


	11. Voice

**Ocean Eyes Chapter 11 – Voice**

Captain Katherine Barbossa and Mugglebornprinces - all in good time, all in good time XD

Thanks so much for the reviews from you two, Mugglebornprinces your last review made me really laugh! Gettin' bizzay XD don't worry, they will :D

This is just a silly little chapter because I was in quite a harmonious mood when I wrote it. Hope its ok though?

* * *

The _Dutchman_ was relatively calm for once. After we passed through the dangerous rocks, the mayhem on board had made the crew rather tired. Mist enveloped the vessel as it cruised through quiet, dark waters.

I was sat on the front of the _Dutchman_, basking in the peace of the moment. I sat on the protruding, spiky, pointy teeth-like part of it like a tree branch. My dress was quite long, and billowed down beside me in folds of dirty white. To pass the time, I had been singing. For some reason I was compelled to sing to the tune of Davy's locket, which baffled me as I had thrown the locket overboard in an attempt to rid my thoughts of the betraying Calypso, and of course, escalate the process of Davy forgetting about her.

I sang the lyrics which I had heard in my dream. My voice was sweet and flowing, and echoed amiably throughout the waters.

"_Come with me, my sweet, to the sea_

_Where you and I will forever be,_

_You are mine and I am yours_

_Bound by loves greatest laws"_

I carried on singing it over and over, and got the same amount of satisfaction from it each time; in which I devoted it to Davy.

I sang it yet again.

"…_Bound by loves greatest laws…" _

"If loves' 'greatest laws' include carving your heart out in an attempt to rid yourself of the emotion itself, then I'll be damned-ah."

Davy suddenly emerged, looking down at me precariously from the edge of the ship.

I gasped joyfully and clambered up to join him. I hoisted myself onto the top deck where he stood, and sat myself down on the edge, my legs dangling over.

He glanced at me as he took out a broad pipe, lit it satisfactorily using various tentacles, and placed it in his mouth. The smoke exhaled impressively out of his siphon.

"You shouldn't really do that… it's so bad for you." I said snippily, raising one eyebrow.

He laughed calmly. He said indistinctly; "In case ye haven't noticed, sweetheart, I've sort of ruined myself enough as it is-ah. Smoking means nothing."

I looked out to sea and laughed too. "But I'm good for you, right?" I said teasingly, smoothing out my skirts in mock demureness.

"Ye know perfectly well ye are." He folded his arms and carried on smoking, looking out to the horizon just as I was.

I couldn't help but admire his mighty appearance at that exact moment. He looked sturdy and sure, eyes glowing from the flickering light of his pipe, a mixture of ice-blue and orange flame. He turned to me. "You have a divine voice, Meryl-ah." He suddenly said; the pipe still in his mouth.

I smiled. "Thank you."

"You sounded like… some sort of siren, except lovelier." He said charmingly, looking back out to sea again, "I couldn't help but be drawn to it-ah"

I smiled again, happy that I was being graced with his compliments when they were usually so hard to get out of him.

He suddenly eyed me. He took the pipe out of his mouth and put it out, the smoke looking almost lilac in the moonlight. "Sing for me." He said quietly.

This sudden demand shocked me, as I couldn't believe he could suddenly turn so passionate out of living a rigorous life full of death, pain and endurance.

I sighed and looked away from him modestly. I was overcome with nervousness, as I desperately wanted to do it well, to impress him and please him.

I took a breath, and sang out to the waves.

"_Come with me… my sweet, to the sea…_

_Where you and I will forever be…_

I was compelled to turn to him. I looked him straight in the eyes as I sang.

"…_You are mine, and I am yours,_

_Bound by loves greatest laws..."_

There was silence for a moment as we both breathed in and out steadily. He leant forward slightly and cupped my face softly in his hand.

"Beautiful." He muttered.

I smiled at him, so amazingly joyful that he loved my singing… and more importantly, that he loved me. His tender side was so rare, yet being the person he gave all of that to was just euphoric. I felt so happy with myself that I saw the charm and power beyond his appearance.

"Oh god… I love you _so_ much." I whispered, suddenly lunging myself at him.

He reeled back in surprise, but clutched me back. I didn't care that my head was buried in his writhing, slippery beard. His disfigured features couldn't possibly put me off, though I could tell that it bothered him.

"Why…why-ah…?" He suddenly murmured in frustration.

"What? What is it?" I asked frantically, worried if it was something I'd just done.

"I just wish I could be… _more_ for you-ah!"

"Don't be stupid. You're everything; my everything. I need you, you have no idea."

He all of a sudden gripped my arm lightly with his crusteacean-hand.

"But… you're leaving-ah." He said sadly, with a tint of anger.

"I have to… you know I do. I'm a _Captain, _Davy, just as you are." I gripped his shirt as I explained, "But I swear, for damn sure, that I'll see you again _soon_."

I insisted this with all my soul. I couldn't be without him – my life would never be the same unless I saw him again. I just wish there was some way I could be with him forever… I didn't want to stop living, and I didn't want to put him through a second round of severe pain by losing me. I wouldn't give up until I found a way.

The night was gradually seeping away as the sun gleamed over the horizon. The sky was daubed beautifully with many cooling shades of burnt pink, misty sky blue, orange and white. The ocean lapped sensitively on the edge of the haunted ship. It was one of those moments that turn life into a golden treasure instead of a harsh, dark storm. Sharing with the person you love just topped it off and made living worth while.

I leant on his shoulder, one hand on his chest, the other on his back. I cradled myself against him, smiling, and watched the sun rise. I felt his shoulders move as he breathed. I cherished it – every breath reminding me that he was alive and that he was _mine_.

"There's another thing I'm really going to miss…" I said softly, breaking the ambience.

He spoke sleepily, as if he'd just woken up from a good dream. He put one arm around my waist. "What's that-ah?"

"Your organ playing." I murmured.

"Ah." He said. He turned to me. "I'm going to be honest with you-ah." He nestled me closer, as if he was about to tell me a story. I cuddled up close.

"Many a night have I spent at that organ-ah, playing it sorrowfully and selfishly hoping she would somehow come back to me."

I tensed, but he gripped me. "But now-ah… she's wasted. She wasted my heart, my love, my time, she wasted me; and now-ah…" He kissed the top of my head. "You have all of that love… all of that love I thought I was going to spend yearning for, for the rest of eternity."

I didn't say a word but I hugged him so hard that he spluttered. I giggled as he did so. Everything was so calm, so chilled out, so peaceful.

I hoped we could stay this way forever.

* * *

Oh and than 


	12. Tortuga

**Ocean Eyes Chapter 12 – Tortuga**

I have something to say. I'm going on holiday for two weeks or so, and I beg all of you: PLEASE, PLEEEEASE don't forget about me!! I won't be here but as soon as I get back I swear, I'm going to write the rest of it because I adore writing this! Promise me you won't forget about me (sniff)

And thank you so much those who have been reviewing, you're all lovely and it's so nice and encouraging :)

* * *

No moments last forever, however much you wish and however precious that moment may be.

The _Dutchman _arrived near Tortuga the evening of that day, when Davy and I watched the sunrise together.

He was all miserable after that, ruling the ship even harsher than usual. He gave out over 3 lashings in that one afternoon, saying (or demanding) that we had to reach Tortuga swiftly. Poor Koleniko, Palifico and Quittance were sentenced to the wrath o' the nine tails after a few minor slip-ups. That rag worm Jimmylegs was sure happy.

I thought of how I ran my crew. I didn't punish them as severely as that; but I put them in their place. In a way, my crew was like my family. I had gained their respect, which isn't easy when usually ships are run with fear and pain.

Davy made the rest of the day silent torture. Well, not necessarily silent, when he was bellowing fit to bust. But being so close to him only made me realize that anger was his way of masking pain; The bigger the pain, the bigger the anger. So he was obviously in a lot of it. After all, Calypso's betrayal had resulted in him causing the most painful legend known to the seas.

The one person in his life who quelled that pain was leaving him.

But why couldn't he just believe me that I would definitely see him again?

Betrayal scorches the soul and doesn't douse. He felt he couldn't trust me.

I moped about Davy's quarters, unable to face seeing him shout and yell in his frustration, for it just made my heart ache.

I was wearing the blue dress. As I paced the room in agitation, anxiousness and heart-pain, the beautiful sapphire skirt folded and unfolded, looking like another ocean in its own right. I didn't want to look dirty and worthless when I said goodbye to Davy – even though that's the epitome of what pirates really are.

It started to occur to me if they would really be there. After all, we found Gyver quite a few days ago, who knows when they sent the search party? It could have been even _more_ long ago. What if they had given up with Tortuga and moved on in the hope of just randomly finding me?

I didn't know what to think. I wanted the ship to hurry up and get to Tortuga quickly in case the _Ruby Dabloon _was still there; yet I didn't want to leave the _Dutchman _altogether.

Suddenly I felt the ship stop. I rushed up to the deck, where the crew was practically waiting for me. They all eyed me pensively as I strolled defiantly up to the helm, where Davy stood. As I approached him his eyes softened to the point where I it almost made me so sorrowful I couldn't look at him anymore. The crew was all staring at us in disbelief, not quite being able to comprehend that such tenderness could occur on their harsh ship.

"_Stop gawping-ah!"_ Davy roared suddenly. The crew's gazes broke away hastily and they stopped paying attention.

We both looked at each other. The emotions that fizzled between us in our gaze were intolerable.

"You'd… better be on your way-ah." He said in a low voice.

I hated the way he was just suppressing his feelings in order to make it easier for himself. Sure, that's what everybody does, but… not when you're so close to someone. I was in just as much pain as him, yet I was ready to throw my arms around him… even though it would just make me miss him more.

"Don't be like that." I murmured, putting a hand on his cheek. He softened at my touch, and lent his head slightly down on my hand and closed his eyes. Tears brewed in my own eyes.

"I _promise_ we'll see each other again." I said desperately, a lump catching in my throat.

He opened his eyes and looked at me again. His gaze opened up a whole new unbearable flood of emotions that grabbed hold of my heart and mashed it up.

His icy eyes were glassy with emotion. The look he gave me was of fear; fear that I would never return to him again…

Just like Calypso.

A tear escaped against my will and rolled down my cheek. I wiped it away hastily, not wanting to burden anymore excess sadness on top of what we were already going through. He just kept looking at me in that truly agonized way. I couldn't take it anymore; I didn't care who saw, I threw my arms around him and held him so tight, even I almost stopped breathing.

He stayed limp for a moment, and then slowly, his arms crept around me. I don't think we released each other for a good five minutes – as if we were trying to mould the memory of holding one another's physical touch into our brains. The crew, regardless of their Captain's wishes, fell silent to watch this display.

"I'm not like her." I whispered, clutching his coat. "I _will_ see you again. I will come back to you and we will be together… _always._"

His breathing slowed, and he gently clamped my arm in his crab claw. "That's just what _she_ said-ah." He mumbled agonizingly. I froze. Then I grabbed his face in both my hands and forced him to look at me.

"But I'm not her, am I?" I hissed.

He still couldn't believe it. It was like trying to melt ice with cold water – I couldn't get through to him.

"Wait here." I said, and dashed off quickly. He was surprised. As I broke away he still held his arm out longingly, trying to will me back. But I was only going to get something.

I didn't need to elbow my way through the crew. They parted like curtains as I ran to Davy's quarters.

I found what I was looking for, picked it up, kissed it, and ran back to Davy. He looked on in disbelief as I approached him, clutching this something in my hands.

"_This…_" I whispered, "…Is my most treasured possession. If you have it, I'll have to come and get it back, won't I?" I managed to crack a little smile.

He looked down as I handed him my ocarina. He held it for a minute and just gazed at it longingly. While his attention was on it I kissed him, much to his surprise. His disfiguration didn't bother me when we kissed – his lips were still soft, his touch still reassuring and warm. He was still mine.

When we broke away I turned round and saw Koleniko and Bootstrap rigging a boat down beside the ship for me to climb into.

"Sorry miss." Koleniko said gruffly, "I don't think any of us can go with ya, we're too strange."

I laughed shakily. "It's ok, I'll go." I said; my voice catching.

Davy and I tensed at the words, "I'll go." I turned to him again.

"I love you." I whispered; and finally, through immense difficulty and willpower, let go of him.

As my back was turned, I heard him mutter, "I love ye… so much-ah."

I scrunched my face in pain, but kept on walking away from him. I clambered into the boat, which had already been loaded with my belongings. They lowered it down, carefully this time. I looked at them all as they gradually went out of my sight, especially Davy. I stared at him in agony until the side of the ship met my gaze instead of the deck as I was lowered down.

The small rowing boat, encrusted with just about everything and very leaky, tipped around as I reached for the oars.

Slowly, I ploughed myself towards Tortuga. As I neared, I could hear the faint sounds of yelling, smashing, and general ruckus growing louder. I also saw the _Dutchman_ disappear out of sight, into the greenish mist. Another tear freed itself from my eyeballs, along with several others. I soon found that I was sobbing as I rowed.

Love is truly the greatest happiness, and the greatest pain, any being can feel.

I rowed harshly, trying to shed my pain by brandishing a high amount of physical strength. Of course it didn't rid me of my heart pain, but got me to Tortuga quite quickly.

I soon reached the port. I looked out for my ship, but it was too dark. As I approached the jetty, a man suddenly came flailing through the air, landing with an immense splash in the water, near my boat, making it rock. I heard drunken manly cackles from afar. He had obviously been tossed over.

I screwed up my face and just remembered how much I hated this place. I muttered comforting words to myself as I rowed the boat underneath the jetty, secured it tightly, and hid my belongings underneath one of my large dresses, making sure no cretin would see anything to nick. I climbed up onto the jetty, my blue dress crumpling, and stood up. I had my own knife tucked into my side, and an old small sword one of the crew members had lent me.

I took a deep breath and made my way up the jetty, into the town.

Chaos reeked everywhere like a bad smell – men slouched in dark areas and knocked back the rum, their skin scabby and smelly; big-busted women roamed and wooed drunken blokes into a night of fun; guns were constantly shooting, bottles were always smashing.

As I wove my way in and out all of the crazy drunken beings, a man suddenly stood in my path, too close to me. I could feel his hot, bleary breath, and smell the putrid stale drink on it.

"'Ello darlin'!" He exclaimed, lurching. His yellowish eyes rolled inside his lolling head. He was so smashed, he could barely talk. His mouldy-looking tongue flopped around uselessly in his mouth as he grinned, revealing his ghastly decaying teeth.

I pushed past him, disgusted.

"Oi wait! Where're ya goin'?" He yelled. He put his dirty hand on my shoulder, trying to pull me back.

I tensed and clenched my fist. Suddenly I whipped round and thumped him right on the nose, immediately sending him to the ground. He writhed for a moment then passed out; dropping the filthy bottle of drink he was holding in his other hand.

"It'll do you good." I hissed.

I carried on my way, making my way to an inn. I passed a cackling group of courtesans, who went quiet when I stalked past. They eyed me balefully, their postures enclosed and spiteful. I looked at their eyes shadowed with dark make up, their white, pasty complexions with rouge smeared on the cheekbones, their provocative scarlet lips, their two fleshy assets bulging out of their extremely tight elaborate corsets. They saw me looking and whispered nastily, their voices sharp, their eyes still on me. I glared at them sourly and flounced past.

I was so grateful that I had someone who loved me for who I was, instead of giving up and living somewhere like here, selling my body night after night to worthless, rat-arsed males. I had only just left Davy yet my body and soul ached for him already.

I entered a rowdy inn. I got many desiring stares from men, some of them with infuriating and calculating grins on their faces; many of them wolf-whistled. I wished I wasn't wearing the beautiful dress – it just drew bucket loads of wrong attention.

I decided to order a drink. A small pint of beer wouldn't hurt after all.

"Beer." I demanded to the barman, who was also eyeing me up disgracefully. He just stood there, gawping at me.

"_Well?" _I spat. _"BEER PLEASE!"_

He jumped to it, almost tripping over his own feet.

I sat there, sniffing disdainfully. In the corner of my eye I saw men were circling me, smiling like Halloween pumpkins, bearing their rotting teeth.

I turned to them. My perpetuating gaze just said in itself, "what do you want?"

A big man stepped in front of me; a torn waist coat was all that was covering his huge sweaty chest. I grimaced, screwing up my nose.

"You're a bit too rude for a nice charming lady," He said, swaggering.

I eyed him. "And what would _you_ know about charming?" I said.

Some of the men behind him chuckled. He went red, angry with embarrassment.

"Maybe she should be taught a lesson, boys." He said threateningly.

I yawned. "I've got bigger things to worry about love, to be honest. You look tough and all, but you wouldn't get far with me." I turned my back on him, drinking the beer the frightened-looking barman had just brought me.

I heard the big man snigger behind my back. I felt the floor creek as he stepped closer to me.

"Not _that_ kind o' lesson, I'm afraid!" He growled, and suddenly made a clumsy grab for my front.

I wasn't having it. Quick as lightning, I grabbed the handle of my small sword and yanked it out of its scabbard. Before he could even gasp, I shoved it straight into him, piercing his bulky flesh.

The whole inn fell completely silent. Even the rowdiest scallywags stopped in mid-fight. The only things that could be heard were the Big Man's blood trickling to the ground, and his cries of pain.

I stood there, still holding the sword into him, breathing hard, a triumphant look on my face. Everyone was gawping at me, their mouths open in shock. The moment was slightly broken when the barman decided to run away, hitting a rum bottle off the bar in his quivering fear and sending it crashing to the ground.

I wrenched the small sword out of the man, spilling even more blood, splattering the ground and my neck. He thumped to the floor, his massive body nearly breaking the floorboards.

Smiling, a snatched a hankie from the bar and wiped the blade of my small sword with it. Then I dabbed at my neck demurely, as if I was just wiping sweat away. The whole inn was still staring.

"Now," I said sweetly, "If anybody else wants to see if they can teach Captain Meryl Snatcher of the infamous _Ruby Dabloon_ a lesson, then step forward."

Of course, nobody dared.

I smiled daintily. "Good." I said; my voice a cute little mouse-squeak. I stepped straight over the Big Man, and then stopped. I leant down and stage-whispered in his dead ear, "I told you you wouldn't get far with me."

I could practically smell the fear in the air as I went out the door, my sapphire hem trailing behind me like a true 'lady'. A woman squealed when I walked past her, cowering into one of the men. I didn't bother looking at her.

For some reason, when I was outside, nobody bothered me. I didn't know if they'd seen, but they left me alone.

Or so I thought.

A young woman approached me, "Hey you!" She called. I recognized her voice; but I was still cautious.

"Oi oi!" She ran up to me. "I was wonderin' if you could help me quickly."

I was standing in the shadows; she couldn't see my face. Her voice was terribly familiar.

Suddenly some guys started a fight beside us, crashing around and hollering.

"Come over here a minute." She hissed. She led me away behind a house, where there were lanterns.

"Okay, right, er, I was wondering if you could help me with som—"She stopped as soon as she saw my face. She put her hand to her mouth.

"Meryl?" She whispered between her fingers, her eyes wide.

I gasped. "Rina?"

We stared at each other for a moment. Rina was one of my crewmembers – the navigator. Now here she was. Did that mean…?

"Oh my holy oysters; it's Captain Meryl!" She called out. She took my hands and held them tight in her palms. "We thought we'd never find you after—!"

Suddenly, my first mate, Satsuki, along with more of my crew, bounded out from behind another building. I recognized them immediately.

"Captain?!" Satsuki said; her voice shrill.

"Oh my god, Satsuki!" I yelled, rushing to her.

"We never thought – oh my god, we can't believe you're here!" Satsuki exclaimed, hugging me.

"We sent out that stupid search party but we never actually believed – well we did, but, oh wait, I can't believe it!" Rina burbled, getting in a fluster.

"What the hell _happened_ to you? How did you survive?" Satsuki asked, her slanted eyes as wide and shocked as they could go. Her accent was heavily Chinese, but she spoke good English.

"I went on— never mind, I'll explain later. Oh my god, where's my ship?" I asked, looking around as if I expected it to materialize from thin air.

"Oh yes yes, of course! This way," Said Satsuki, running. We followed her, pushing through the bustling chaos.

Suddenly, a frail man stumbled into our path, clutching a broken bottle. We all stared at him, unnerved.

"I saw ye! I saw what ye did to the Great Roberto in that inn; ye stabbed 'im, I saw ye!" He growled feebly, slurring his words. He was obviously roaring drunk.

I raised one eyebrow. We all glared at him. I folded my arms impatiently.

The anger in his eyes ran away like a started kitten. He knew better than to take _us_ on.

He scampered away. We all started laughing in sisterly companionship as we approached the jetty, all of us in a group.

"Wait, my boat…" I started. They all looked at me in a confused manner.

"But Captain, your ship is over here." Said Satsuki.

"I know, but I got here on a rowing boat." I called, clambering down to the little boat I had got from the _Dutchman. _

My dress trailed in the water as I reached down and grabbed all my belongings, passing them up to my crew. They took the stuff obediently and helped me back onto the jetty.

"Now, Captain," Said Satsuki; her voice bubbling with anticipation, "Lets board the _Ruby Dabloon."_

* * *

Don't forget me! lol XD


	13. The Ruby Dabloon

I'm back! Hehe! Miss me? I realized how much I missed writing this! Hope you enjoy it, it's extremely cornified but hey, thats what I love! Enjoy! XD

* * *

Ocean Eyes Chapter 13 – The Ruby Dabloon

It was dark, so I couldn't see my ships exterior properly as we boarded it. However, it looked very sturdy and proud, floating patiently in the black water that lapped against the jetty.

We all stepped aboard. The rest of the crew who stayed behind on the ship during the search for me were all either slouching around or absent-mindedly attending some random duty. As soon as they saw me, their eyes lit up as if I were their guardian angel.

"The Captain! The Captain! She's back!" I heard one of them yell.

I smiled proudly as they all milled around me, asking questions, eyes wide with shock and relief.

"Captain, we looked everywhere for you!"

"Yes, th' Dabloon's sure been lost without you to guide it!"

"We need you at the helm!"

I couldn't stop myself from uttering softly, "It's so good to see you all."

Captains don't usually – in fact, ever – have relationships with their crew like I had. Each one of them was loyal to me, and my friend. They were also all women.

My crew was infamous for being all-female. Other sea scoundrels would hear of my ship and utterly underestimate it, thinking they could easily kill or have their wicked way with us. How wrong they always are.

"Now," I began, "Let me remember you all."

I made them all stand in a line. I prowled in front of them, looking at each of them, remembering each of their appearances, what their abilities were, and their names.

My first mate and navigator, Satsuki and Rina; The twins, Shelley and Pearl, were on the lowest rung of the crew ladder, just being cleaners of the deck and such; Sophie the Boatswain, loyal and strong, keeping the whole vessel in order; Maribel, the master gunner, has the face of a porcelain doll but is in some ways more ruthless than I; and the rest of them, just my general sailors. They all did their job properly and served me well; yet all equipped with their own unique styles and personalities.

"How could I forget you all?" I grinned. "God, I'm so stupid." I paced up and down them all now, my skirts swishing. "I really couldn't remember a thing."

"You're not stupid, Captain!" Satsuki leapt in immediately, defending me from myself.

"But…" Rina chipped in, "if you don't mind me asking, Captain…" She looked at the floor.

"What?" I asked. I stood right in front of her, nose-to-nose; though she was really short.

She twitched and fiddled with her thumbs, still looking at the floor. "Where were you this whole time?" She mumbled.

There was an uneasy silence. They all looked at me with saucer eyes, eagerly awaiting my reply.

I swept each one of them with a serious gaze. "I'm not going to lie to you all…" I said in a low voice. "But I don't want you to be… surprised."

I could feel the concern flashing out of them as they almost couldn't contain their anticipation. Some of them even stepped forward slightly, as if to run to my invisible rescue.

"I was on board…" – the suspense stifled in the air –"the Flying Dutchman." I stated flatly; then turned my back on them all.

There were open gasps from all of them. Satsuki stepped forward and put her hand on one of my shoulders. _"What?" _She squealed. Her heavy Asian accent as she said that short sharp word almost made her sound comical.

Of course they all knew of, and (though they would be reluctant to admit it) feared the Flying Dutchman. However, since my memory had been abashed, I had no idea of it until the night Davy found me.

"The Flying Dutchman?" Shelley and Pearl shrieked in unison – their odd and sometimes irritating twin habit.

"Captain…" Sophie gasped. "How did you _survive_?"

"Yes, Davy Jones hardly ever takes people on board, yet when he does, he forces them into 100 years before the mast!" Rina said breathlessly. My heart panged when I heard Davy's name.

"Yes… that _is_ true." I said wearily, hoping they wouldn't take it any further; but they were all desperate to know.

"So… how _did_ you survive?" Satsuki asked softly, but fearfully.

I cupped my head in my hands. They all gathered around me out of sympathy and immense curiosity.

"Now look, it doesn't exactly disturb _me_ to tell you, it might be… the other way round." I said shamefully, my heart paining that I was putting such disgrace on Davy. I loved him. I didn't see him as repulsive. Although I knew my crew would back any decision I made, I still couldn't stop them from wincing in bafflement, shaking their heads, wondering why on earth their Captain would fall for someone like "him".

"I…" I found it so hard to start. "Well, Davy Jones… took me in." I said tiredly.

They all gasped again, whether it was out of complete surprise or relief that he didn't harm me, I don't know. I could feel the shock radiating out of each of them.

"And, well, we, erm… sort of…" I did a stupid gesture with my hands, and they all stared in disbelief.

"Oh Mary mother of god…" I turned my back on them all. I was making such a spectacle out of it, I cursed myself. "We fell in _love_." I hissed.

No gasping; just completely edgy, uncomfortable silence. As I turned round to look at them all again, their mouths were actually hanging open. I burned them all with a pitiful glare. They all straightened up, and Satsuki cleared her throat.

"Well er, if it's what you feel, Captain—" She started nervously.

"Lets face it, you're all completely gobsmacked." I interrupted her, and started pacing around agitatedly. I fiddled with my long hair as a self-distraction, and they all followed me as I paced.

"We have to admit, Captain… yes, we are shocked… Mainly because, well…" She hesitated, "it's… _Davy Jones_…" Satsuki said. Her words were boulders on thin ice.

"So _what?_" I barked. They all stopped in their tracks and just stared at me. I walked towards them all.

"Now, however hard it is to comprehend… I want you all to know something."

Some of them put their heads to one side like curious children. Satsuki looked very concerned, also quite hurt that her comment had affected me.

"I want you all to know that… however strange it may seem to you all… I love Davy Jones. That's how it is. I'm not sure how it happened, but while I was on board… somehow he just didn't see any reason in harming me… and I don't know that reason. So, we just… fell in love." I tried to keep calm, but my voice was racked with wistfulness and passion. They nodded and some of them smiled as I made this explanation.

"Captain, you know full well we wouldn't look down on you like that." Said Satsuki, "We're just glad you're back, you're safe, and that he looked after you. He really must have found something special in you."

I smiled, my eyes growing slightly glassy with tears. I missed him so much, but I just couldn't stay with him, and it hurt immensely.

"Now now!" Rina said jauntily, "Let the Captain see her ship once again."

They left me alone for a bit whilst I went down to my quarters. I was so shocked at how it looked.

My quarters were very fancy and surprisingly refined. I had a bed in the corner, with ruby-red sheets and a white pillow, no doubt things I stole from an aristocrat many years ago. I had a small, wooden bedside table, and the wood was cracked and scratched, but it still had the rich, dark chocolate colour. On top of it were a few perfume bottles, glimmering in the soft candle light, pink, blue, green, purple and glass. I picked one up, removed the lid and smelt it. A sharp, orange tangy fragrance made my nostrils tingle.

I had another table, fairly large, layered all over with all sorts of maps and weird trinkets. I saw gold chains, various coins of gold and silver, even little odd pieces of jewelry.

The most important and by far the most amazing object I had in my room, was a piano; A grand, magnificent piano, with elegant ivory keys, strong decadent wood, and a cushioned stool in front of it.

I breathed in and out slowly as I approached it. I stroked the keys, the stool, admiring every detail and elaboration.

I grinned at it, and couldn't resist sitting down and playing it. I stoked the keys again, played a few notes with chords, just to warm up. Soon I was producing a flurry of music. I pushed my foot down on one of the golden pedals to make it echo satisfactorily. The notes filled the room; I couldn't stop myself from grinning happily.

I stopped suddenly. It suddenly occurred to me; it was strange that Davy had an organ, and I had a piano. However cliché it seemed, I was really pleased. Now we could both play our grand instruments whilst thinking of each other. Hopefully I would replace Calypso in his loving thoughts.

Then that reminded me; I started reluctantly playing the tune on Davy's locket. Although I despised the locket's meaning, I had to admit, I adored the melody. I practiced for a few minutes, and then almost immediately, I was playing the tune. It gave my heart wings – it was so beautiful. It sounded powerful and provocative on Davy's organ, but on my piano it sounded forlorn and flourishing.

I steadily began to play it stronger, really hammering my fingers at the keys, breathing hard, closing my eyes, understanding how Davy got so much pleasure out of playing the organ.

I played for over half an hour or so, and then suddenly, there was a knock at the door. I stopped playing abruptly, and said, "Come in!"

Satsuki peeped her had round the door slowly, a soft smile on her sweet face.

"You would play that piano for hours," She said nostalgically, "It's so good to hear it again."

I smiled back at her. "So, what is it?" I asked.

"Well, I thought you might have wanted to meet an old friend." She grinned again.

There was an odd squawk that came from behind the door. I jumped. "What was _that_?" I asked, eyes wide.

Satsuki just carried on grinning and pushed the door all the way back. By her feet, padding around, was a black-headed Sea Gull. It squawked again, its beady eyes fixating on me. It flapped its soft white wings and took off slightly, gliding onto the top of the piano.

"Now, you've gotta say you remember your trusty bird companion Surfie," Said Satsuki, walking over and stroking the back of Surfie's neck. "She certainly remembers you." Surfie turned her head to one side amiably, liking the stroke. A gentle, soft squawk came out from her beak.

I stared at Surfie, and then approached her. Her little black eyes twinkled and she hopped onto my shoulder.

"Surfie…" I murmured. I stroked her wing as she perched comfortably. More little joyful squawks came out. "How could I forget you?" I smiled broadly.

Satsuki stood there, also smiling as much as I was. "She missed you, she went crazy! She even flew right around this ocean to search for you, as well as all of Tortuga; though she almost got shot several times." Satsuki added absent-mindedly.

"You're too clever to get shot, aren't you, Surfie-wurfie-woo?" I cooed in a sweetie voice. Surfie squawked again proudly.

There was a contented silence for a moment, then Satsuki said, "So where do we go now, Captain?"

I hesitated. I simply had no idea. All I knew was that I wanted to get back to the Dutchman. I thought of Davy again, my mind blooming.

"I want to find the Dutchman again," Before Satsuki's face fell, I added, "But first…" I licked my lips. "I want to find a way of becoming immortal."

Satsuki's eyes widened in surprise; maybe she thought I was selfish, or maybe she was generally shocked at my wanting.

"There must be a way." I demanded, going over to my table of maps, "Isn't there anyone – anything you know of that would help me?" I turned to her.

"Well… maybe we have to go and get more information first." Said Satsuki, "Let's explore the islands and see what we find."

"All right," I agreed.

"But, if it's OK if I ask, Captain… why do you want to become immortal?"

I paused. I didn't know how to explain it to her. I didn't want her to think I wanted to live on selfishly while they all died, and left me.

"Well, Davy Jones…" I started anxiously, "Is immortal. So I want to—"

"…You want to become immortal so you can both live together forever." Satsuki said, as if she was reading a fairytale story to a child. "I see." Her voice was bittersweet.

I looked her straight in the eyes, "I really do love him, Satsuki. You know the legend. He was so badly scorned by love – his _last_ love - he tore his own heart out. His _own_ heart! And now he's found a new love…" I hesitated in case I sounded incredibly big-headed, which I most likely did, "I can't die. I can't do that to him again. So I want to find a way to live forever." I hadn't realized how trite I must of sounded; but I meant every word.

Satsuki nodded blankly. "I'll tell the crew to set sail and make way." She said.

"No need. I will." I got up and went up to the deck, Satsuki following.

"All right you lot!" I hollered, "Pull out of this crappy dump and travel to each island that we find. Rina, you be on special lookout."

Rina nodded, acknowledging my command. Soon The Ruby Dabloon was buzzing with action and noise, ropes rigging everywhere, then the dark sails cascaded down, the wind catching in them.

"I'll see you soon, my dearest." I murmured quietly as my ship voyaged hastily through the black night waters.

* * *

Review pleeeease! Next chapter comin' up soon, hehe! 


	14. Letters

I am tiiiirrreeed, so very tiiiirrreeed! Wow, 2 chapters in one day. I'M ON A ROLL, HEY HEY:D Enjoy!

* * *

Ocean Eyes Chapter 14 – Letters

Dawn crept up. I was tired; very tired. I hadn't realized I had been awake for so long, all the while spending lots of physical and emotional energy. The most energy came from my heart. I yearned desperately to see Davy again, to feel his touch, his arctic eyes looking at me, his strong presence. There wasn't one thing about him I didn't miss. Even his ruthlessness appealed to me in the strangest way – every pirate has to be it.

Throughout the day, I started to grow depressed. I was truly love-sick. I couldn't eat, though I could sleep, and most _certainly_ drink.

I would regularly down all the alcohol I could find in an attempt to drown my sorrows. It made me bitter, defensive and just a general pain to be around. I slouched around the ship like some brainless drunken fool. What was I doing? This wasn't who I was. I'm sure Davy wouldn't agree with me drinking myself into a stupor while I thought of him.

* * *

"Adjust that sail! I don't see any wind in there! Why isn't there any _wind_?!" I screeched on the following day. The ship was going incredibly slowly; for some reason the wind wasn't on our side. It certainly wasn't making any kind of haste.

"Forgive me Captain but, we don't _control_ the weather." Satsuki said breathlessly as she hauled some ropes into place in an attempt to sort the sails out.

"Oh _really_?" I growled stupidly. "I'll trust you not to forestall my judgment!" I stalked away, my new white garment skirt trailing out from behind me, swishing elegantly.

Tired, I leaned against one of the walls which blocked me out from the deck, but I could still hear everyone. I put my head in hands as I thought desperately about what on earth I would do next.

I eventually slouched downwards, back against the damp wall, nearly despairing…

"I simply don't know what to do." I heard someone say, interrupting my dark, cynical thoughts. I sat up abruptly and leaned slightly to their side; I listened closely and could hear Satsuki and some of the others discussing me.

"She's acting so… idiotic and strange." Satsuki murmured.

"I know… she's really missing him…" Rina said forlornly.

"You think?" Sophie enquired sarcastically. "I know this sounds utterly stupid but… is there any way she could possibly contact him?"

I heard the pause between them, which was soon broken by Satsuki saying, "Oh please, we're surrounded by sea! God knows where his ship is! It's just _impossible_." She hissed the final word in that sentence.

Suddenly, an idea flicked in my mind like a candle being struck. Oh, I was so smart! Yes, it was a rather teetering thought, but I was sure it would work.

"Perfect!" I exclaimed loudly. Satsuki, Rina and Sophie all got a massive fright as they realized I'd been sitting there the whole time. I heard them gasp sharply.

"Surfie!" I called. Immediately, Surfie the Seagull came soaring down from her perch on the Crows Nest.

"Erm… Captain?" Satsuki asked nervously.

I turned to her. "I have the most brilliant idea!" I squealed, "I'll _write_ to Davy!"

The three of them stared at me in total bafflement. Their eyes were just flashing the blatant question, "How?"

I grinned widely then tapped my nose, "Aha! You forget!" I approached them all, and their faces were still wondering what the hell I was on about, "You forget, Surfie is a Seagull – and an extremely smart one at that. She can deliver _my_ letters to the Flying Dutchman!" My eyes sparkled with enthusiasm. As reluctant as they were to agree, the three of them hesitated, as they knew that there was a possibility it would work.

I giggled delightfully, and quickly banished myself to my quarters, leaving them standing there in wonderment. I didn't care that they didn't agree; I was going to write to him somehow, using Surfie, and give him a pleasant surprise. I could feel that he missed me as much as I missed him – maybe even more.

I rifled over my desk, desperately searching for a piece of paper. "Parchment… where's that damn _parchment_?" I hissed, growing irate. Maps and random diagrams fluttered everywhere, but I couldn't find a piece of damn paper. I realized that my desk had minute drawers, so I sifted through them. Eventually, on the very last drawer, I did discover medium-sized pieces of crispy-clean parchment. I laughed to myself in my crazy glee.

Luckily, a quill and some ink were sitting on the desk already. I dipped the raggedy old feather in the royal-blue goopy ink, which fortunately was still satisfactory to write with. I settled down in my chair and began writing my heartfelt letter.

_Dearest Davy,_

_I cannot describe how much I have been missing you, and it has only been less than a few days. Although at the time it felt like a satisfactory parting moment between us when I departed from the Dutchman to Tortuga, I still feel there were too many things left unsaid. However, they all go under the lines of that I love you so very much. It greatly pains me to leave you, it truly does; my heart and soul burn because of it._

_I am delighted to be reunited with my precious crew, yet at the same time I selfishly feel they are not enough to keep me from my yearning of seeing you again._

_How I miss you. I will keep my promise. Whatever it takes, you will be in my arms very soon._

_Although in reality your heart is locked away in a stuffy chest, I feel that I possess it._

_I love you forever._

_Meryl _

I smiled as I finished the letter and rolled it up tightly. I sealed it together with a ruby-red wax seal, as well as tying an equally red ribbon around it for extra security.

I took my rolled-up letter and went on deck. I called Surfie again. She obediently swooped down energetically.

"Surfie, my sweet!" I cooed; my voice syrupy and thick with beckon. "I have a favour to ask of you, my beautiful trusty gull."

Surfie let out a series of acknowledging squeaks and squawks. I got my letter and tied it to one of her thin, wiry black legs. "I want you to roam the seas, find the Flying Dutchman, and deliver this precious letter to _Davy Jones." _I put a large amount of passionate emphasis on his name. "You will know what the Dutchman looks like. It's wet, torn, and ravaged with a disfigured, fishy crew." I described all the detail I possibly could to Surfie, talking to her as if she were a person.

"And remember, stay with him until he posts a reply; then come back to find us." I smiled at my bird companion as her little black-droplet eyes focused on me. I stroked her silky white wings and put my face close to hers, "I trust you." I whispered to her sweet feathery face.

She squawked again softly, as if she were saying that she wouldn't let me down.

"Now go." I commanded proudly, holding my arm in which she perched up towards the sunshine sky. "Fly, Surfie, fly, oh, fly!" I gasped, my eyes twinkling immensely as I released her. Her wings spanned out, long and proud, and she fluttered, higher and higher, just below the clouds.

I watched until she was just a rhythmically moving dot on the horizon. I knew she would deliver that letter safely to my love.

* * *

Over the next few days, I started acting ridiculous as I waited in constant anticipation for his letter. It was so idiotic! Of course it would take more than a few days – maybe even weeks – for a bird to deliver a letter, for him to reply, and for the bird to deliver his reply back to me. I spent my days either confined to my quarters, positively forcing the melodies out of my piano, or on deck, harshly commanding my poor crew to run around more than usual. It was a way of dispensing my anticipation – then I realized I was just making a joker out of myself. This just wasn't who I was.

I rounded up my crew on for an apologetic explanation by me.

"Now as erm, I'm sure you all have noticed…" I paused pathetically, as they stared sternly, "I haven't been treating you all that fair – well, as fair as it gets – over the past few days. The reason is—"

"You're really truly missing _Davy Jones_," Satsuki interrupted. I didn't like her tone, but I restrained myself.

"Yes…" I agreed promptly, "That is, yes yes, that is exactly right. But I am sorry, just know that I am sorry."

"Yes Captain," They all said humbly, their voices low.

"Good." I stood up and with a swish of my dress, said, "I'm going to get some bloody sleep now – don't disturb me."

"Not even if the letter arrives?" Satsuki said chirpily. I threw a scorching gaze at her.

"I may have apologized to you lot, but don't push it, missy." I said dangerously, half joking. I hastily made my way to my bed, where I threw myself on it and dreamt of the love of my life.

A few more days passed, and I grew more and more anguished; mainly because of the letter, but partly because we hadn't encountered land in almost a week.

"Where the bloody hell _are_ we?" I whined to Rina.

"I'm not sure, Captain." She replied helplessly, "But I'm sure we—" She stopped abruptly and stared up to the sky, her mouth open. I looked up too, and saw the sun-drenched silhouette of Surfie, gliding down to the deck.

"Oh my god, Sweet Surfie! My sweet sweet Surfie!" I cried, greeting her as she perched on my arm. I saw she had a piece of paper tied to her leg with the same ribbon. I snatched it desperately and unraveled it.

"Oh you brilliant bird! And you got it here so quickly, too!"

Davy's writing was surprisingly neat considering he had to write with his disfigured hand. His ink strokes were broad, yet striking on the crackled paper.

_My darling Meryl,_

_I crave for the day we can be together again. I treasure your letter; how happy I am that I can stay in touch with you in this way. I must admit I was extremely surprised when your squawky bird came out of nowhere; alas, it was for the better. _

_I miss the touch of your smooth skin, your soft lips, your beautiful, captivating voice; the way it echoed through the waves in that misty moment we shared. I adore and miss everything about you, in fact I near' thought it was impossible for me to feel this way again. Thank you for enabling me to; thank you for reviving the softer side in me I truly thought I had lost for good. _

_I strongly anticipate and beyond doubt look forward to receiving your next wonderful letter._

_I love you for eternity. Do not fear, my heart most definitely belongs to you._

_Davy Jones_

I could hardly contain my bubbling happiness. I clutched the letter to my breast and danced around, smiling.

"Honestly, it's like you're his love-puppet." Satsuki laughed.

"Yes, I certainly am." I beamed, holding the crumpled letter tight as tight – right against my heart.

* * *

"You will not forestall my judgment-ah!!!" I love that line in AWE, I couldnt resist using it here for Meryl. All characters apart from mine Meryl are owned my Disney, k?

It was really hard portraying how Davy Jones would write a love letter. Would he really be that passionate? Well, I love to think of him as a harsh yet loving guy XD


	15. Extra Passenger

**Just a reminder that POTC is (c) of Disney**

* * *

Ocean Eyes Chapter 15 – Extra Passenger

Davy's letters brought instant joy to my heart. Every word I read was filled with love and devotion; it was so rewarding to be blessed with that side of him permanently. The heart I had kept saved inside myself for so long was unleashed with its full adoration that only Davy could receive.

It is frightening how much love from a man can affect a woman. If anything wrong happens between them both, whether it be separation or just relationship problems, it can make a woman extremely sad or make her feel excessively out or place; and if he constantly showers her with love, it can light up her life, her heart, her whole world.

I would traipse around the ship, grinning, his letters on my person at all times. Often they would be quite blotchy and crumpled due to the water, but fairly readable all the same. I loved his writing; before he got disfigured like that and encountered all of the treacherous problems, he must have been quite the charmer with his letters. Letters to Calypso.

She often plagued my mind like a scummy rat for reasons I couldn't describe. Just knowing that she affected him in such a strong way, even if was for the worse. But what made me most angry was that Davy went that far to hurt himself, because he loved her extremely. He loved her so much, that when she left him, he tried to rid his life of love itself. After all, she was – though I couldn't get my mind around it – a sea goddess. Mystical, powerful, probably very beautiful, everything Davy was drawn to. I wondered if Davy would do something that rash for me; though I wouldn't ever stand him up like that. Naturally, she sickened me.

A few days had passed, and eventually, Rina spotted a tiny spec of land on the horizon. It was the middle of the day, and stifling hot. The air was shimmering over the sea, making the island look like a mirage. I hoped it wasn't. I desperately needed some leverage on helping me find some way of becoming immortal. I had asked all my crew, and each one of them had no idea.

We began heading straight for the smidgen of land, and fortunately, it grew closer.

It was the middle of the day, the rays of the sun smacking down on all of us on deck; Satsuki, being the open person she is, nearly worked topless, but reconsidered. Instead she pulled back the sleeves of her shirt, and folded the torso part of it just below her breasts. Her skin was growing bronzer by the day, rippling with sweat when she worked. All our skins were sun-kissed; tans spread on our bodies, freckles came out, lips got pinker, sweat highlighted our faces. You can't live on a ship that cruises the Caribbean and not be adjusted to the sun.

I'd sent Surfie away around 3 days ago to deliver yet another letter. Naturally, I waited eagerly for the reply.

As if on cue to my thoughts, Surfie glided above the ship, circled round and landed right on the helm, which I was gripping.

"Oh Surfie! Fantastic! Thank you so much!" I gushed, fiddling to take out the letter from her spindly bird leg. To my surprise, there was something else attached to her other leg. It was wrapped in a small piece of brown fabric, and bulged slightly. I removed the letter and read it, though my curiosity and wonder almost compelled me to open the little sac first.

_Darling Meryl,_

_You truly do not fail in making my days brighter, do you know that? Every time I un-scroll your pieces of parchment, it always confirms I have something in my treacherous life that is worth living for. You. _

_It shocks me, because by rights I should not possibly be allowed to feel the joy (or curse) of love anymore. But you came, and how glad I am that you did._

_Do not leave me, Meryl. I could not stand to feel that way again._

_I ordered the boys to find this – I wanted to give you something, not just all the love I have. I do sincerely hope you like it; it took us quite a long period of time to find. It is very rare, and it suits you immensely. You will see what I mean._

_What I will say is this: It matches your wonderful eyes._

_My locked-up heart yearns for you, my sweet – I love you so._

_Davy Jones_

Fizzing with happiness, I nearly tore open the little sac. Inside was something I could have stared at for hours and hours; truly the most beautiful little thing I have ever seen.

It was a small, Sapphire droplet, not professionally cut but just as sparkling and breathtaking. It fit charmingly in the palm of my hand, cobalt-blue jewel against the fleshy tone of my skin. As I held it to the light, different shades and shimmers of blue twinkled out of it spectacularly. Along with it came a long, purple velvet ribbon, in case I wished to bore a hole in it and tie it around my neck.

I positively stared at it sitting in my hand for the past five minutes. I couldn't get over how immensely astonishing it was, all for me, from the person I love. Out of all of the treasures I had stolen, having one given to you by the most important being in your life was so much more worth it than the effort put into thieving.

"Captain, what shou—, oh, my god, that is so incredibly _beautiful_!" Satsuki gasped, spotting my sapphire, craning her neck forward to get a better look.

I smiled rapturously, and agreed softly, "Yes… yes, it is."

"Did … _he_ give it to you?" Satsuki asked. I nodded gently. She smiled at me gladly and left me alone. She did not need to say anymore.

I took the helm and read the letter again – and again and again and again – and noticed the few lines that panged me.

"_It shocks me, because by rights I should not possibly be allowed to feel the joy (or curse) of love anymore." _And,_ "Do not leave me, Meryl. I could stand to feel that way again."_

I realized he was right. The whole idea in the attempt of him tearing out his heart was to rid himself of love forever – yet, we had both just proven it wrong, resulting in him putting his heart in the chest for nothing.

The splodge of land grew closer. "We'll make port there!" I yelled, "And capture anybody who knows anything of how to fulfill my wish."

As we approached, the people of the island's port clamoured and shouted in a chaotic frenzy, fearing for their lives. They knew we weren't friends. I heard many yelps of warning and screams; they obviously weren't a very stable bunch. The drama increased as we pulled in. Sophie and Satsuki leapt off and growled at the port master, who knew better than to charge us for tying our ship to the dock.

I made my way to the jetty where Sophie and Satsuki stood either side of me like bodyguards; though I was perfectly more than capable of defending myself. People cowered and shouted, though did nothing to stop us. I signaled to more of my crew to come into the town and raid it, to question people and search for anyone who could help me.

We stalked, we raided, we plividged, we plundered, no sign of anyone with any knowledge about my troubles at all.

"My god, there must be _some_ bastard on this stinking island who can tell me something to help me about my problem!" I shrieked as we marched down a main street. Shop-owners cowered behind their stalls, and one woman screamed when she saw me. I was so stressed out I was reluctant to ignore her.

"Something wrong with me?" I barked in her face. She screamed like she has probably never screamed before in her petty life, and scarpered, her fat feet shuffling on the dry ground.

Before I could terrify anymore shrieking damsels, Sophie suddenly said to me, "Captain, look." and pointed to a dinky little shop at the end of the little market street. It had the word "Library" written in large, rather newbie italic font on a scruffy sign. The whole shop looked rather shabby.

"Maybe some books might have information on immortality." Sophie added. My eyes brightened as I agreed.

Satsuki and Sophie drew their daggers as we crashed into the shop. Dusty and torn books lay in disarray on the queer wooden shelves; and there were quite a lot of them. I threw my head around wildly, wondering where to start. I growled in frustration.

"This doesn't help! Any book here could be about anything!" My arm lashed out and whacked several books onto the filthy floor.

My attention was captured by a girl peeping out from behind the counter. Her big brown eyes were big and round with fear, looking almost comical.

"Hey!" I hollered, "_You!_ Out here now!"

Obediently, she crept out from behind her counter. She had short, above-the-shoulder dirty blonde hair and wore a long brown headscarf which she wrapped around her head and tied underneath, as a sort of accessory. "Y-You're not going to really hurt me are you?" Her voice was very British, and rather babbling, "'Cause although I'm used to pirate stories I really didn't think—"

I silenced her by stepping forward abruptly. I saw her throat convulse as she gulped.

"What did you say?" I asked in a whisper.

"P-P-Pirate stories?" She stuttered, shielding her words with a foolish smile.

I cleared my throat, feeling rather foolish myself. "Listen," I started, "Do you know of… Davy Jones?" I said it in a dangerous soft voice.

Her face fell and she went pale, but she was still honest. "Yes." She nodded hurriedly. "Of course I do. I know his story very well in fact, it's quite a famous legend actually, but then I—"

"His story?" My heart twitched.

"Yes, you know, the one about him and the sea goddess, y'know, the Dead Man's Chest—"

I reeled back a bit in surprise as I couldn't believe she knew so much. I wasn't going to let this opportunity get away.

I suddenly grinned devilishly and seized her by the shoulder. She was quite petite and bony. She gasped.

"You're coming with _us_, missy!" I looked down on her menacingly as her face drained of colour.

Sophie and Satsuki escorted her rather harshly to my ship. She gasped when she saw the ruby-red sails as she was dragged aboard. They dumped her down on the main deck. She landed with a clumsy "oof" and stayed down there.

"Welcome aboard the Ruby Dabloon, girlie!" I stated with an ominous cackle. My crew sniggered along with me.

Her mouth opened in a big O. "Oh my god, you're _Meryl Snatcher_?" She breathed, as if I was a famous idol. I raised an eyebrow.

"My god, you are like…like… one of the most _feared _female pirates on the seas!" She gushed adoringly. Then stopped, as if she had suddenly forgotten she was actually _on board_ the most feared female on the seas pirate ship.

Satsuki leaned to my ear, "I think we may have got someone who knows too much, Captain. This girlie even knows who you are." She hissed.

"Shut it." I hissed back. "So, you, got a name?" I asked the girl, hands on hips, towering above her as she kneeled on the deck.

"Annie," She replied, "I am an apprentice of the town's library owner, but I am also the local storyteller." She said proudly.

"Good." I said flatly, "And what do you know?"

"Lots." Annie said smugly. She stood up, "I know just about every story of the seas, and yes, I happen to know _all about_ the story of Davy Jones, his ex-maiden the ruthless sea goddess Calypso _and_ the Brethren Court."

I couldn't believe my luck; this skinny little lass knew about his story? Then she must know something about my wish…

"You stay here." I commanded. "You're not going anywhere from here on."

Annie's head dropped as she received the harshness of my news, but she didn't scream, didn't cry, didn't jump off the ship. In fact she almost looked pleased, as if she had stepped into one of her "mythical sea tales" storybooks.

"I need to ask you some important questions." I grabbed her arm and pierced her with my azure eyes. "Do you know _anything_, and I mean anything, about … becoming immortal?" I asked her cautiously. Her eyes widened, taking in the seriousness of my question, and thought for a minute. "Well, I do know one thing." She said quietly.

"_Yes?" _I gasped, gripping her arm tighter. She winced at the pain.

"There… is a voodoo priestess, who lives in a dark swamp, on one of these islands in the Caribbean – can't remember which one – but she works magic of all sorts; and I mean all sorts! It's quite wonderful actually. She even—"

"Yeah yeah yeah," I interrupted, too excited to let her continue, "We must go to her! Which island did you say?" I blustered.

She blinked. "Um… I said I didn't remember."

"Oh for God's _sake_!" I snarled, grabbing my face in my hands. "Just what we need! We get so far, we find some girl who knows of all this stuff, someone who can actually help me, and she forgets where this very person is!" I kicked the wall of the ship in frustration.

"Hey hey! No need to be upset, I'm sure I can remember." Annie said hurriedly, gesturing for me to calm down.

"Then _do_." I barked. "Otherwise we can't head off."

She thought desperately hard, wrinkles forming on her forehead. I tapped my foot and deliberately pressurized her. She was taking so long I was almost tempted to hold a blade to her throat, but she suddenly squealed, "I got it!"

"_Where?" _I shrieked, seizing her again.

"The island of… Pelegosto." She said with grave emphasis.

"It's… near here right?"

Annie shook her head. "It is in the Caribbean Sea, yes, but quite far away. It will take a few days."

I was expecting to hear something along those lines, so I didn't shout this time. I just nodded calmly. "Where is it located? Can you give us a heading?" Part of me couldn't believe I was at the mercy of this one girl, in this pathetic role-reversal, but I was so desperate to find some way of being with Davy forever that I didn't dwell on it.

Annie asked me if I had a map of the Caribbean Sea. I said I did, so I went and got it. We laid it out on a crate on deck, and she pointed to this alleged "Pelegosto". It was a little speck heading to the North.

"Oh how wonderful!" I squealed joyfully, "So, we'll find this weird woman, ask her to make me immortal, Bob's your uncle, I'm with Davy forever!" I burbled, dancing around.

"What did you say?" Annie asked.

"Oh, nothing." I gabbled.

"Forgive me for putting a damper on your plan, Miss – oh God, sorry, Captain - but it may not be that easy. For a huge favour like that, she would most definitely want something in return." Said Annie.

"Oh, well, what could she possibly want?" I asked fluffily.

"I don't know." Annie turned her back on me and looked out to the waves.

I did the same, and put my hand on her shoulder, tenderly this time. "Well, you're going to be a real help to us, kid. You already have been. But you're too valuable for me to return home just yet." I said as a matter-of-factly.

"It's… all right." Annie said flatly. "Well... now I know you won't kill me, at least."

" Certainly not." I laughed to Annie. "_We have our heading_!" I bellowed to the crew. "Head North! We're going to _Pelegosto_!"

My crew cheered in agreement and forced the ship into gear, pulling out of the dock of Annie's home island.

I clutched Davy's sapphire, holding it to my heart. It pumped enthusiastically, yearning for him. It was going to be so easy.

* * *

Oh god, how muddled. I know this voodoo priestess (wink wink) doesn't live on Pelegosto (or does she? I have no idea) but it was too complicated to make the place up. All I knew was that she lived in a swamp. I know Pelegosto is also the cannibal place, but aaargh... they don't all have to live in the same swamp, do they? XD 

Ah well, I do hope everybody is enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it, and your reviews and wonderfully encouraging! Please keep them up, they spur me on like mad! Thank you people!


	16. Sea Stories

I'm such a noob, that with my documents it says I've passed the 15 document limit... I had to remove a document to upload this one, but I'm stuck. It says I've got to make/convert it into a story, when... it's IN the story... :S So I'm really confused... can anyone help me? And if a document is removed, it doesn't affect the chapter, does it? x(

Sorry for being such a noob :(

* * *

Ocean Eyes Chapter 16 – Sea Stories

Sharing my days with Annie on board the Ruby turned out to be quite a tiring drag. Ever the curious, Annie would constantly ask questions about how I ran the ship, my crew, and most troublingly, why I wanted to become immortal. I didn't want to tell her; it was none of her business. Every time she asked me I just simply refused. After all, she was my prisoner. All my mind was focused on was reaching Pelegosto.

The most irritating thing of all was that she learned to relish the reality of being on board a ruthless pirate ship. She spoke in awed tones about "legends" and often plagued my crew whilst they worked, asking about their duties, their old lives, even their outfits. If they were in a good mood (which was rare) they would reply in growling voices with gritted teeth. Other days, they would either or ignore her or threaten her, to which she didn't even flinch; she would just grow even more inquisitive.

Other times, she could be quite interesting. In the evenings, after the majority of the days work was completed, my crew would lounge around on deck while Annie settled herself comfortably on a crate or on the floor, and tell a tale of the Seas.

I actually listened intently when she told us the legend of "The Dead Man's Chest." Or in other words, Davy's story.

Her voice was clear and compelling as she recited it. No doubt in telling it was probably _her_ favourite folklore. The night was in all its glory – the moon was high, the stars in full twinkle, the air sweet and the atmosphere mystic as she told us of Davy and the legend of his ex-sweetheart.

"Many, many years ago, a great Scottish sailor named Davy Jones fell in love with the Sea Goddess, Calypso. She charged him with the harrowing responsibility of captaining the ghostly ship, _The Flying Dutchman_, the ship in which its soul purpose is to ferry the souls who died in her seas to the other side. She trusted him with this grave care, trusting him that he would look after her dead souls while he took them on their journey to the afterlife. In return for this crucial task, she granted him immortality. He couldn't ever, _ever_ die; and it was a curse he was willing to accept, just for her love in return.

"And thus, he obediently set on this spiritual journey every ten years, giving up everything, in which he was only allowed just _one _day ashore to be with 'she who love him'.

"Now, this day was supposed to be a special day – a day that he could finally feel the earth under his feet instead of slimy ship wood, a day to wrap his arms around the tender exterior of his lover, to hear her voice whispering lovely things into his ear, a day… meant for love on land. But it was not to be."

I tensed, clutching my sapphire so hard it was making grooves in my palm. I had my other hand on my heart, feeling it pulse rapidly. Tears formed in my eyes, concealed by the darkness.

"The day he was allowed to come ashore – I forget the date – he waited with baited breath at seeing her for the first time in ten years. The _Dutchman_ arrived on the horizon from the other world with a flash of spectacular green light," Annie stood up at this point, voice growing more intense, gesturing a ship sailing with her hands, "He stood at his helm, a smile on his face as they approached the island. A smile which slowly faded," Annie sat down again. Her voice went husky with sorrow as she explained the next part, "She… was not there."

Some of the crew was sobbing openly, clutching their heads in their hands. Satsuki stood strongly, arms folded, but I noticed a tear sparkling down her cheek in the moonlight. My own tears fell helplessly of their own accord down my face; but it was OK, they couldn't see me while I stood in the darkness.

"Yes… it is very sad," Said Annie, nodding solemnly, "The frustration, sorrow and agony tore him apart – literally. Legend has it that he seized his sword, tore open his damp coat, and carved out his own heart. In more radical myth, people on the island even said they heard him cry out in pain."

I truly could not stop the tears that leapt out of my eyes in anguish; hearing that this once happened to the love of my life, at the hands of another woman.

Some of them noticed me sniveling in the corner, like a forlorn child, but for their own good, didn't say anything.

"And so, dear Davy Jones vowed never to love again. He literally locked his heart away in a chest – is said to be the strongest one in existence – along with letters, trinkets, and any other object that represented their love; except one."

"Yeah, yeah?" Shelley gasped, unbelievably hooked on the story, "What did he keep?"

I held my breath. Satsuki shot a concerned glance at me, but I turned away. My raven-black hair veiled my face, glinting softly in the lamplight.

"He kept a locket; one locket of two, they both had one each. This locket played a musicbox-like melody, a truly haunting one at that."

The exact haunting locket I had so purposefully dropped into the sea in an attempt to abolish my thoughts of Calypso.

"The story does not stop there. His sorrow quickly turned into a raging anger. Being a pirate lord at the time, Davy Jones instructed the rest of the Brethren Court how to—"

"Wait," I interrupted, "Davy Jones… was a _pirate lord_?"

"Yes. The most legendary by far." Annie smoothed her trousers.

Davy was a pirate lord, just as I was currently. This coincidence smothered me, made me feel even more for him knowing he shared the same position in the past.

"He went to the Brethren Court and, to their delight, told them how to seal her in a binding human form, thus getting his own back on her, and taming the seas for the rest of us, to this day. And it is said; that he can only die if somebody stabs the heart in the chest. That person would then become the next Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_."

There was a pause as we all comprehended the power of the true tale for a small moment.

"Wow!" Rina suddenly marveled, "That was such an amazing story. I never knew that the Captain's boyfriend had oop—!" She slapped her hand over her mouth.

My head thrashed round and seethed Rina with a searing gaze. I went up to her and seized her shirt collar.

"You, dirt for brains, are in _SO_ much trouble!" I roared. I began to rattle her furiously, "Your clumsiness has just earned you extra nightwatch!" I let go of her and fiercely shoved her away, making her reel. "Ignore everything you just heard there, my love." I said to Annie contentedly.

Annie raised an eyebrow suspiciously, but surprisingly, didn't push on the issue. She sat back again calmly, and started quietly singing a mysterious little song.

We all listened for a minute. Annie sang it softly; though her voice wasn't particularly on tune she emphasized the lyrics about as much she was emphasized her stories.

I knew this song. It was so incredibly familiar… yet I couldn't remember. It was part of my life somehow; I knew that when I sang it, it had some sort of grave, effective purpose.

"What… is that song?" I asked Annie cautiously. She looked up at me; I could see the glassiness of her eyes in the moonlight.

"Hoist The Colours." She said simply. "It's a very legendary and traditional pirate song, about the sealing of Calypso by the Brethren Court."

"Sing it louder," I commanded, "The whole thing; now."

Annie looked reluctant, but did as she was told. The ship went silent as we listened. She sang it with the same softness and importance, really delving into its meaning. We soon found ourselves utterly compelled.

"_Yo, ho, haul together,  
hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho,  
thieves and beggars,  
never shall we die._

_The king and his men  
stole the queen from her bed  
and bound her in her Bones.  
The seas be ours  
and by the powers  
where we will we'll roam._

_Yo, ho, haul together,  
hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
never shall we die._

_Some men have died  
and some are alive  
and others sail on the sea  
– with the keys to the cage...  
and the Devil to pay  
we lay to Fiddler's Green!_

_The bell has been raised  
from its watery grave...  
Do you hear its sepulchral tone?  
We are a call to all,  
pay head the squall  
and turn your sail toward home!_

_Yo, ho, haul together,  
hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
never shall we die."_

We all fell completely silent when she finished. I found I was breathing hard, breast heaving, as if I had just realized something incredibly important. "I know that song." I whispered, hand on my chest. "Because I'm one of the Pirate Lords; bet that wasn't part of your mystical story, now was it?" I spat.

I found myself growing angry, out of my control. Maybe it was because of the story; because of the harsh reality I never thought would burst me out of my bubble of love. I quivered, and then suddenly calmed down. My emotions were exploding all over the place. I had so many things to feel, but there wasn't enough time to feel them all. As a result, I would quickly change from one to the other.

Annie nodded sympathetically. "I can tell you find this a very sensitive subject."

"Oh really? Well done _you_." I stated sarcastically. I sighed. Maybe it was time to stop being so defensive. "Do you want to know why?" I asked Annie, looking straight into her eyes.

She nodded slowly, her face solid.

"Because I love him!" I suddenly shouted, "And it bloody breaks my heart to know that she did that to him!" I stalked around the ship, my fists clenched, "But he loves _me_ now! He loves _me_! Not her! _Me!" _I cackled, "And if it's the last thing I do, I will find _some_ way of becoming immortal so that I can be with him forever."

Annie watched me; I could almost see pity in her eyes. "Such a commitment to make, She said dangerously, "Are you sure it's what you want?"

My soul nearly burst into flames with the rage I felt at that moment. What a putrid question to ask! "Of course it is!" I fumed.

"I believe you." Annie crossed her legs, "And he loves you back?"

I felt interrogated, but restrained my outrage, "Ever so."

Annie smiled at me widely, "I am happy for you. Not many people find that sort of love nowadays. Let's hope the love you both share is forever kindled, yes?"

"Don't you worry; it certainly is." I clutched my sapphire tightly. With the ending of this drama, everybody got themselves cozy for the night, withdrawing below deck to their hammocks.

"You know where _you_ sleep." I coldly reminded Annie, "Underneath Rina's hammock. Goodnight." I slammed the door shut on her.

Moonlight poured through the windows of my quarters. I lit a lantern and placed it down on my desk, filling the room with a faltering orange glow. It had been a couple of days since we left Annie's island – this was the second night. I unrolled the map and stared at the illustrated spot of the Pelegosto Island. I wondered what this woman might want in return for granting me immortality. I was beginning to worry if she would agree – after all, you do not just waltz up to people and ask them to give an eternal life.

It began to worry me; though we would just have to wait and see.

* * *

HOIST THE COLOURS IS (C) DISNEY

Hope everyones ok with me putting that whole song in. God, my head hurts. For some reason, this chapter was SO bloody hard to write. Hope you enjoyed it though.


	17. Her

Heya! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Well, here it is! A nice long chappie.

* * *

Ocean Eyes Chapter 17 – Her**__**

Reaching Pelegosto took much longer than I thought. Although it was a part of the Caribbean Sea, the wind was just not with us. Surfie was growing extremely tired of flying back and fourth with mine and Davy's letters. The air currents were strong despite them not being on our side, and my poor seagull would be flapping her wings in a slow, frantic effort to make it back.

I had sent my last letter to Davy warning him of this delay. I desperately wanted to keep our letter marathons up, but obviously I was not the tired messenger making the harsh air journey back and fourth.

"It's all right, darling, take a break for now." I said in a syrupy voice, stroking Surfie's worn-out wings. She made a low, exhausted-sounding chirpy noise and sat down, concealing her spindly legs underneath her fair, silky feathers.

I sighed and took my place up at the helm. Annie stood at the edge of the ship, looking out to sea absent-mindedly, her eyes doused.

"Do you miss your home?" I asked softly, feeling almost guilty, which was obviously exceedingly rare for any pirate.

Annie turned to me and swallowed. "A bit," She admitted, "But… there wasn't really anything _there_ for me, you know? In some ways, I'd much rather be out here."

I nodded passionately in agreement, "Exactly," I smirked, "As they say, 'a pirate's life for me'!"

Annie giggled half-heartedly and looked back out to the horizon. She seemed very down that day; it was startlingly obvious, as she was usually bubbly and irritating the hell out of us with her burbles. She seemed almost… sad. It felt strange and out of place.

I thought about Davy to reassure my thoughts. Oh, how I missed him… The heart ache of wanting to reach out and embrace him and feeling thin air was just intolerable. I also had naughtier thoughts sometimes; when I was in 'the mood' I would crave to make love to him which I, sadly, had not been able to do yet.

All the while when I was thinking my usual, ardent thoughts this voice was nipping at the far corner of my mind, saying: "I wonder if he is thinking the same about me?"

That night on the Ruby was calm, still and very thoughtful. I sat on the very front of the ship, just as I had done on the _Dutchman_, and suddenly longed to play my ocarina – but remembered I had given it to Davy. I smiled, thinking that I would rather it were in his possession than mine, even though he could not do anything with it. I had intended it to be an emblem of my presence, so he would not forget me.

Instead, I did my usual yearning display of singing out to the water. Of course, I sang the same song I had sung to Davy. My voice cascaded in all directions, finishing when it got to the haunting end of the light which failed to reach out further. The lantern flickered ominously, daubing the black water with half-hearted blobs of orange. Every now and then, when I looked at the water, I could see little flicking splashes from minute fish.

Satsuki was at the helm, taking over the place I had been standing all day. I wrenched my leg upwards so I could see the soles of my feet; they were callused and felt really achy.

"All that from just standing?" I whispered, inspecting them closer.

All of a sudden I heard a massive splash just below me, near the front of the ship. It was heavy and really shook up the water, ripples forcing themselves outwards. I leant forward abruptly, listening really hard. It was just ripples, for a moment, when suddenly it splashed again. I swear I saw a dark shape flow near the surface, causing yet another splash.

"Show yourself!" I called, "_Now!_"

It flicked around in the water, toying with me. I scowled in irritation and leant as close as I dared, straining to get a better look.

"What is it, Captain?" Satsuki called. I heard her run to the front of the ship. She leant over the side, full concern on her face.

"There's something in the water!" I yelled back, "I don't know what it _is_, but it's bloody annoying, and it won't show its damn self!"

I leapt back up to the deck and yanked down the lantern that hung there. I clambered to the very front again, and held the lantern at arms length above the water.

I could see a flailing shadow under the surface, much easier to see in the carroty light of the lantern. The thing flicked upwards, and I caught a glimpse of a glimmering fish tail.

No. It couldn't be; could it? I couldn't believe it.

Suddenly a truly haunting voice ruptured my thoughts. It was echoing, siren-like and spread itself into the very edges of my soul. It was impossible to ignore.

"Sing!" It called from the waves. I shuddered harshly and started shivering. I hated to admit it; but I was truly scared. Scared of the unpredictable; scared of not knowing.

"Show yourself! What _are_ you?" I hollered desperately.

"Such a pretty girl should _not_ be so frightened." It replied in a bleary supernatural whisper, which was un-registerable as male or female. The splash curved relaxingly in a figure-of-eight kind of motion just below me. "All we ask… is to hear your pretty voice again." It said, peering up from the waves.

The thing that I saw was a human head with extraordinarily graceful facial proportions, barnacle encrusted lips parted in a soft, tantalizing smile. It appeared male, but its facial structure looked so feminine and almost seductive. Its eyes fixated on me in the most uncomfortable manner, piercing me, analyzing me. I noticed they did not blink.

It smiled wider and suddenly ducked back down, only to bob up again a mere second later.

"Are you what I think you are?" I whispered, partly to myself.

"I am not sure… are we?" The Thing said playfully, smiling wider. It raised a soaking arm up from the surface, which was also encrusted with various sea-life kind of like the Dutchman crew. But rather than being completely disfigured, it just had the smooth skin of a human being, layered over with limpets and such.

"Are you… a _mermaid_?" My whisper deteriorated as I said it, the sheer shock cutting off my speech. It looked like it nodded, but it had moved half-out into the darkness.

"Sing for us." It said beckoningly. "We have been listening to you."

"_We?_" I squeaked.

"Yes. Your voice is most beautiful; most _desirable_." It purred passionately. I reeled back slowly, clutching the ship's wood tightly.

"Captain? Hey! Are you all right? What is it?" Satsuki yelled, breaking the peace of the conversation.

"Shh!" I hissed.

"Your crew?" It questioned, pointing a dripping arm towards the ship.

"Yes," I confirmed wearily, "What are you? Were you always like that?" I asked it, desperate for answers.

It flippered under the waves again, revealing more of its sparkling tail. So that was it. It just answered my question for me.

Even so, I still could not believe it; I was most enchanted. I had never seen a mermaid before. I suddenly remembered a question I yearned to ask it.

"Are we near the island of Pelegosto?" I asked quickly, before it disappeared.

It was silent for a moment; I saw its expression flicker amongst the soft, black, star-studded waves. It was contemplating its reply. It suddenly smiled. "Sing to us again, and I shall answer your question."

Sing to them? These were mermaids, for God's sake. Still, I yearned to know how close – or far - we were to reaching Pelegosto.

I cleared my throat modestly and sang to them. As I sang, I noticed more of them approaching. They surfaced their beautifully haunting heads and listened intently. I struggled to believe I actually had an audience of mer-people listening to me sing. It was very freakish, but I just gave them what they wanted.

When I finished, they paused. Some of them returned to the water, others stayed above, still watching me. Another one spoke, this time clearly a woman.

"That was delightful," She said joyously in her siren-like silky voice, "Now you listen whilst we sing,"

"_What_?" I did not know my little performance involved them returning the favour.

The mermaid started singing in the most alluring, engrossing echoic voice. I noticed she was copying the tune on Davy's locket, which was what I had sung to them. I leant forward out of pure enthrallment…

The other mer-people joined in, harmonizing hypnotically. It was so lovely I closed my eyes, trying to seep into the moment… but I was leaning dangerously forward…

"Meryl! _No_!" Annie suddenly screeched from the deck. All of a sudden I felt Satsuki's hands seizing my arms, wrenching me back from the dark water that had suddenly grown so precariously close.

"_Stop_!" Satsuki begged the mer-people. Reluctantly, they deceased their singing.

Annie scrambled down to us, "Captain Meryl! Oh God, never listen to mer-people sing! It's so dangerous!" She grabbed my shoulder, but I wrenched it away.

"Wait!" I yelled down to the water, "Are we close to Pelegosto?"

"Pelegosto is 'nay far." The mermaid said; her voice low and provocative, "Just be careful."

"Of what?" I asked.

The mermaid looked around frantically, her extremely long, wet hair flailing out in all directions, "Her!" She hissed wetly, water spewing from her seaweedy lips. Suddenly they all dived down, shimmering tails illuminating the surface of the water.

I did a double-take on the situation. Her? Were they talking about the woman Annie had told me about, the one which we were seeking? I hoped not. No, it could not have been. If she was that dangerous that _mer-people_ were afraid of her, Annie would not have recommended me visiting her.

I was still shivering, realizing that we were now sailing through the night in waters where mer-people swum down below. They were beautiful, but they carried something about them I just did not like. Were they originally like that? They all had wonderfully mesmerizing voices…

"Meryl, they were trying to take you down with them," Annie said urgently, "They _liked_ you, didn't you see?"

I nodded quietly, realizing she was right. "Well… at least we know we haven't got far to go," I climbed up to the helm with Annie and Satsuki following, "We should be there by tomorrow." Annie looked at me joyfully.

"Really?" She squealed.

"Yes."

"Really really?"

"_YES_!"

"Wow!" She jumped, "That means we'll finally be able to ask this weird woman for your immortality!"

I shot a harsh glance at her, "Yes, but even you said she… would want something valuable in return…" I reminded her gravely. I clutched my sapphire.

Annie hesitated, but did her best to stay optimistic, "Don't worry, it will all be fine!" She smiled at me broadly. I managed to crack a dweeby little smirk.

"Oh come on! You have your own ship, your own crew; you have someone who loves you. Captain Meryl Snatcher, you have everything! Try and be happy." Annie said sparklingly with a smile.

I knew she was right, but ever since I had spoken and sung to the mer-people, a sense of impending doom lingered in my gut. I did not feel safe in the slightest.

---

The next morning, sure enough, as soon as the gleaming sun peeped above the vast, beautiful blueness of the Caribbean horizon, Pelegosto sat on the edge of it, its silhouette not too far from reach at all.

I looked at it through a telescope, and could see the detail. It looked very green and lush, with a welcoming beach; but as we got closer and I looked into the telescope, I swear I could see the moving shapes of people, carrying various weapons. I did not like the look of them; I was especially terrified in case they had noticed us.

Frantic, I called out to the crew, "We will circle round the back of the island, and look out for a swamp entrance," I paused, "Shoot anybody you see who looks threatening!" I reminded them urgently.

The Ruby sailed towards, and I directed us round the back of the Island. A wall of cliffs and flourishing green greeted our left side as we cruised around it. The cliff side morphed into dark, sinister-looking, thick plant edges. Eventually we did find the gloomy, murky swamp entrance, with a salt-water river leading in from the sea that went straight inside it. Yellow glowing specks of light, maybe from lanterns, appeared to be through the canopy.

"Satsuki, Sophie and Annie, you will all come with me on the rowing boat," I commanded, "The rest of you, stay aboard, and for God's sake, defend the ship, yourselves; and stab and shoot any bastard who causes you trouble." I added darkly.

The four of us clambered into the boat, with Sophie rowing. Annie gulped anxiously as we floated through the black swamp entrance tunnel.

The air was hot, thick and heavy with moisture. I took off my tricorne hat and fanned myself with it, eventually removing my bandana too. Sweat beaded on our foreheads, and dappled our skin with its wetness. The atmosphere was spectacularly eerie; mysterious people stood on the edge of the murky miniature river, clutching candles and lamps.

"I don't like iiiit…" Annie murmured urgently, getting seriously freaked out.

"Shut _up_, moron!" I hissed, almost spluttering, "They can probably understand you!"

Annie shifted where she was sitting, fiddling with her hands, "But they look so _strange_…" She whined quietly.

"_Shut up_; deal with it." I demanded. "We gave you a gun, didn't we?"

She looked down at it with complete uncertainty.

"Remember, 'a pirate's life for me!'" I sniggered.

We saw a crooked looking type of cottage perched on the edge of the sickly river. A house rose above it, propped up and supported by thick, moldy poles. The windows were yellow with light.

"Someone must be in, this must be her… erm… place!" I said rapturously, but anxiousness swirled in my stomach. She could be anyone; what if she was really vile and did something bad to me? What if she had no power at all? Questions stung my brain like a thousand bees as we climbed up to the door.

"Wait wait," I halted, "Somebody has to mind the boat."

"Hell no, that's _not_ me!" Annie squealed, leaping up in front of me.

I sighed, "For God's sake. Sophie, will you mind the boat, and come in if there's trouble inside," I instructed.

"Trouble, Captain?" Sophie enquired.

"Well… we don't know who she might be. Keep your ears sharp." I took a deep breath and slowly stepped up to the door, Annie (chewing her nails in sudden fear) and Satsuki following.

I peered inside the window of the front door before entering, although I could not see much. It was bleary and dirty where condensation and filth had got to it. Gripping all the courage I had in my soul with an iron-will, I took a huge, weary breath, and pushed open the door.

Inside was a rather enchanting but most certainly very creepy room filled with the strangest objects and… general creepy things. But most strange and enchanting of all, was a woman sitting down at her big, wooden table, head down, lost in some sort of trance; though she slowly looked up to me with decadent brown eyes when I entered.

She was hauntingly beautiful, and totally not what I expected. She was black – Caribbean maybe? – With long, dark, elaborate dreadlocks and cracked brown lips. Her chocolate skin was damp with the humidity in the air, especially on the face, but it only oddly added to her beauty. On her face were these strange black dots, leading from her cheeks near her eyes.

As I stood in the doorway with utter bafflement pasted on my face, she stood up and smiled at me widely. Her teeth were almost as dark as her eyes – decaying profusely.

"Now who might you be?" She asked with a grin. Her voice was low, husky, and thick with a harsh Jamaican accent. I gulped, and did not tell her my name.

"Are you the … voodoo priestess?" I said. Her own question backfired by mine.

She paused and let out a syrupy snigger, "Some might call me 'dat." She replied, walking round the table closer to me. "Call me Tia Dalma. What is it you are here for – I do not know you." She said.

"Ah yes, well, I'm not the one that did. _She_ did!" I said, yanking Annie forward. Annie gave a frightened squeak.

"I most certainly do _not_ know you!" She blustered, cowering behind me again. As she did so she gave a little sharp shriek when she nearly bumped her head on a jar hanging from the ceiling which was full of eyeballs.

Tia Dalma cackled slowly, showing all her rotting teeth again. "I am not the creepy soul you think I am." She said kindly, stroking a bright yellow boa constrictor that coiled around one of the beams of her home.

"Yeah, _sure_!" Annie hissed from behind me. I elbowed her sharply in the chest.

"I'm actually here to ask… rather a big favour of you." I chipped in.

Tia looked at me, her poised curiosity making her look even more stunning than if she was smiling, which, despite her teeth, did enhance her beauty.

"I was wondering if you knew of… any possible way of… becoming immortal." I said wearily. Sure it was forward, but how else are you supposed to ask a question like that?

Tia smiled, "Ah… you seek immortality; a rather big step in life - a huge step; and maybe quite desperate too. What is it you wand'it for? That's what truly matters." She eyed me questioningly. "Though I must ask if your friends here can step outside for just a moment; after all, this talk is just between you and me." She smiled softly.

Satsuki and Annie exited anxiously. Satsuki looked angry, but did as she was told after I looked at her pleadingly. I did not want to spoil any chances of Tia giving me information.

I really did not want to tell her the whole reason of my craving for immortality. I needed to be careful. I cleared my throat, "Let's just say it's for… for…"

Tia raised one dot-studded eyebrow, smirking slightly. She sat back down at her table, and reached for a bag of odd beads which she started to roll around and fiddle with. "You understand 'dat immortality is very _crucial_," She said hurriedly, her accent very strong on the last word. She suddenly looked right up at me, right into my eyes. Her own eyes were glassy. "Would you be able to live wid'it?" She asked me, eyes like molasses, "Would you be able to live on whilst all your loved ones died around you?"

_Ha, that's the precise reason I want to live forever, _I thought, _so Davy wouldn't have to live on and lose _me_ when _I_ died. _But it would not have been tactful to point this out.

"I did give immortality once," She said with a sigh, her voice full of emotion and nostalgia, "But 'dat was a _long_ time ago."

My soul went rigid. My heart thumped like crazy as I realized what she had just said.

"To who?" I whispered.

She grinned calmly and said passionately, "You know of… _Davy Jones_?"

No; Just no. No no _no_! My body and soul went numb and cold, yet my heart burst into flames inside, rigid with fury. She could not be her. She just could _not. _My fists clenched of their own accord, my muscles tensed to the point where it was almost painful. The despair I felt at that moment was pure torture, having to bottle it up inside to stop myself flying at her in an outrage.

Her tantalizing, smug smile at that point made me want to claw her eyes out. Her face took on a far away look – she obviously adored telling this story. So _this_ was the woman, bound in her bones. Her.

_Calypso._

I almost screamed in fury. I could not bear be around her; yet she was my only hope.

What was I _thinking_? Going to Davy's goddess ex-lover bound in human form who I spectacularly loathed - for help? The frustration was excruciating. The one person who could help me to be with the man I loved for all eternity, was the one being I hated most in the entire world. I felt like my brain was tying itself into a knot with the stress. I took the tiniest sliver of delight in knowing that Davy and I had the same rash temper in common.

"Yes, I do know of him." I muttered furiously through gritted teeth, my words grinding. She noticed my sudden anger.

"What's de matter?" She asked in a highly concerned voice.

To say 'nothing' would have been the most gigantic lie I had ever said in my entire life. I just wanted to cut to the chase. "Look," I took a sharp breath, "Do you know a way of becoming immortal, or not?"

She reeled at my rudeness, her face contorting. Then it suddenly softened – dangerously. Her expression almost doused my ferocity. "You're in love." She said treacherously.

I almost fainted with the shock. How the bloody hell did she _know_? Could she have possibly figured it out that easily?

"Don't lie. I can tell. Why else would a young, pretty, love-struck girl such as you'self want to become immortal…" She eyed me up and down smugly, "If she did not want to be with an immortal man?"

I clenched my fists but stood my ground, even as she had obviously wormed herself into the matter, already figuring out why I wanted immortality.

As she started to realize who I was, she saw me as competition, a challenge; a love-rival.

"It's a shame," She started, "That he locked up him heart. I may not have wanted it at de time but… at least I made sure 'dat he couldn't waste it on someone so undeserving of him… like you."

That was it. I completely snapped. I flew at her, forgetting all about weapons – my blind outrage propelled my body at the most hated person in my life by itself. My heart was also smoldering with abhorrence. She was surprisingly strong despite her slender frame, and defended me off as I struggled trying to find some physical way of bringing her down. I noticed that Satsuki, Annie and Sophie were trying to get in, but for some reason the door was locked. It was not locked before. How did she—?

She suddenly seized my wrist, deliberately gripping it horribly tight. I moaned in pain, the rage flowing out me as I gradually seeped to the floor. She looked down at me, still holding my wrist, with flaming eyes.

"Do you love 'im?" She hissed, "Do you love 'im so much you're willing to spend the rest of your long life with him, and have 'de nerve to come to me to ask for that long life? _Well?_" I cried out in agony as she gripped tighter than tight, nearly bursting my veins.

"I'll take 'dat as a _yes_!" She shouted, "And I'm sure you know who _I_ am!"

"Don't… worry," I groaned daringly, "I most certainly _do_."

I cried out again as she wrenched my wrist back, forcing me to the floor, "Then I'm sure you know the extent of my power – the extent that your lover so cruelly _limited_!"

I whimpered, tears flowing. Not because of the pain, not because of weakness – but because I truly wanted Davy here, more than anything… to be forcing her off me, to hold me and kiss me and tell her to get lost. Maybe both of us could find another way for me to become immortal. Maybe we did not need her.

"Ah… crying." She said, faking pity. "Tears will suit you where you're goin'!"

I looked up at her in alarm, wondering what on earth she was enquiring.

"You have such _beautiful_ eyes," She said surprisingly, enjoying every minute of my anguish, "Like water. Yet when you look at me in such a rage, they become as harsh and untamable as de sea."

I was horrified to see that my hand was suddenly deteriorating from its fleshy state, turning dark and encrusted with barnacles.

"Never try to fight de sea." Tia whispered, "For it may just come to claim you." She shoved me back; so hard that I crashed into some of her delicate objects, sending them falling to the floor and smashing.

She grinned at me again, but this time her smile was demonic, her eyes blazing with madness, "Davy will see you in his locker soon!" She hissed, spitting slightly when she said 'soon'. Horrified, I attempted to wrench open the door, but it was still locked. She walked towards me, getting closer and closer. She seized my wrist again. I heard the others banging the door frantically, desperate to get inside and defend me. Tia looked up at them worriedly, then grabbed me by the hair and started dragging me out another back door, into the swamp. After a few agonizing minutes, she had dragged me to a clearing with a huge, murky, black pool of water and various croaks echoing everywhere. She threw me to the waters edge, just in front of her.

"You're bound to me now!" She growled.

I cried out in anguish as I watched what was happening to my body. My flesh was turning a shade of dark, horrid green as well as barnacles and sea plant life erupting on the surface of my skin. My legs went utterly numb, I screamed as they forced themselves together and began sort of … _merging_ into one another, becoming one huge leg. Then I realized it was not a huge leg – but a fish tail. The tail flourished its way onto my bottom half in a mutant-like display of scales, as I writhed in agony. My trousers split from the strain and just sort of fell off me.

Tia – or Calypso, as I should say – watched all the way through, not smiling, but staring as she witnessed her new creation, her new addition to the creatures that roamed her oceans. Me.

As I lay there, helpless, unable to move on account of my new tail, mind rigid with distress, she noticed my sapphire gleaming out from my shirt pocket. She leant forward and snatched it out.

"Ah," She said; her voice dark and syrupy, "Did _he_ give this to you?" She asked.

I did not lie around to see what she would do next. Out of everything she had just done to me, there was no way I was going to let her get away with stealing Davy's gift off me. To her surprise, I lunged forward – my arms still worked perfectly – and prized the sapphire out of her hands. With that, before she could act against me, I plunged into the water, making my escape.

Darkness surrounded me, my lungs burned as I got harshly accustomed to breathing underwater for the first time.

* * *

Pheeeew! That's the longest chappie I've written so far. Hope that was ok, that was also the hardest chappie I've written so far X(

Calypso ish a baddie, hehehehe :D


	18. Captain's Love

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE: Read this message if you don't want to get confused.**

**>> **I've switched the story to the third person just for this chapter, because Meryl is in a somewhat... difficult predicament. 

** Mild mature themes ahead, but I'm sure you don't mind.**

* * *

Ocean Eyes Chapter 18 – Captain's Love

_Meanwhile, back on the Flying Dutchman, the crew was indulging in their usual evening antics of Liar's Dice, drinking rum, and generally talking about life – as good as it gets._

Clanker, Koleniko, Palifico and Angler laughed riotously as they sat around a crate that evening on the Flying Dutchman. They were having a naughty discussion about women – about their joys and downfalls. Ogilvey and Bootstrap sat solemnly on the sidelines, listening in on the conversation and generally being included every now and then.

"Y'know, before I got bottled up on this dump of a ship, I used to hit it off so well with the ladies," Clanker boasted, swaggering his rum bottle.

"Yeah, they'd fall head over heels for ye now!" Koleniko sniggered.

"Shut it, spikey balls!" Clanker growled, swinging his rum bottle at Niko's prickly head.

Niko ducked, laughing, "What about ye, Angler? Any luck with the girls before ye got cooped up on here?" He asked.

Angler grunted and twiddled his seriously deformed fingers silently. The others waited for a reply.

"Ye mean… ye didn't have any luck?" Niko snickered, trying to hold back the cruel splutters of immense laughter.

"I never said that!" Angler protested.

"Aye," Niko chortled, "Ye didn't say anything at all!"

They all laughed harshly while Angler stood up and stormed off, tutting at their immaturity.

"Oi, ye big girl's blouse!" Clanker hooted. They spluttered pathetically for a while then settled down. Those who were holding rum bottles all took a swig in unison. Niko wiped the drips of alcohol off of his already soaked mouth.

"What about ye, Bootstrap?" Niko asked, more tenderly, "Ye have a son, don't ye? What about his mum? What was she like?"

Bootstrap paused and sat up a bit, eyes on the floor while he thought wistfully. "Beautiful," He suddenly said in a low voice, "She was my whole world. But sometimes I would think… that I wasn't good enough for her," His voice was thick with emotion and nostalgia, so much so that it silenced the others. For one tiny, precious moment they broke out of their cruel shells of bitterness and jokes to just think of the good things in life, the things they missed; the things they used to do; the things they did not have. They had no choice than to replace their old lives with the unforgiving ritual of their duties.

"I wonder how the Captain's gettin' on without his girl," Niko said curiously, interrupting the silence, "He is missin' her a lot."

"Naw! Ye catch on fast, don't ye!" Clanker teased sarcastically, smacking Niko lightly over the head, "We all know that for sure. Poor bloke's been going crazy,"

"No wonder," Niko said wistfully, "The girl is bloody beautiful. Long raven black hair, eyes like the deepest abyss…"

"Temper just like the Captain," Clanker chipped in, then laughed, "God, she was a feisty little bird, that's for sure."

"I almost chucked her off the ship first time I saw her…" Palifico suddenly said, rather meekly.

"You _what_?" Clanker and Niko both snarled.

Palifico put his hands up defensively, "Jesus! I didn't know who she was at the time, did I? Plus, seeing a lovely young woman grimace at my features like that nearly broke me heart," He sniffed harshly, his anemone mouth writhing in a frantic manner.

"Aye. It's taken a bit of getting used to, but hell – we're a damn well feared bunch 'o blokes and that's the end of it," Ogilvey grumbled.

"As much of a bastard the Captain is, I do hope him and his lady get together soon," Niko said, then chuckled.

"It ain't fair. Why does he get such a stunning woman after all his troubles? It's not like he never had one," Clanker complained.

"Ye reckon the Captain is a virgin?" Niko sniggered, to everybody's cringing surprise.

They all glared at him with immense pity.

"That," Stated Clanker, "Has gotta one of the most stupid things you've said,"

"What? How are we to know him and what's-her-name didn't get a chance to do it?" Niko said innocently.

Bootstrap sighed loudly and grumbled. Palifico cleared his throat pointedly.

"Shut it Niko," Ogilvey griped.

"Yeah. Not a pretty picture," Clanker grimaced, "Thinking of the Captain and—"

"She would be a pretty picture… a very pretty picture," Niko said zealously, "But not the Captain,"

"Ugh. Jesus Niko. Keep your fantasies to your perverted self and shut up quick, before the Cap'n gives ye a million lashings for fantasizing about his sweetheart," Palifico hissed.

"Christ, it's not like I'm pleasuring myself over her," Niko grumbled.

Clanker was in mid rum-swig, and laughed so hard he accidentally spat it all over a rather fervent Niko.

"Not like you can anymore! You'd skewer your hand!" Clanker chortled loudly.

"Oi! Ye stupid ragworm!" Niko grumbled, smearing the rum-spray out of his eyes, "I still think she looks… a pretty picture," He sniggered to himself.

"Aye, she is fine. That blue dress she wore when she left, my god," Clanker agreed, "It made me realize how much I missed their… booties," He snickered along with Niko.

"Agh jesus, you two. Get a room," Palifico stood up and stormed off just as Angler had. Bootstrap hastily joined him.

Clanker and Niko chuckled with one another, and took more swigs of rum.

"What was her name again?" Niko asked.

"Uh… I think it was… Millie? No. May?" Clanker guessed.

"No no, idiot, it was… Mary… Madga… oh wait…" Niko's cheek puffed in and out with the effort of guessing.

They both thought for a moment.

"Nah, Meryl; that was it!" Clanker said gruffly.

"Oh yeah! Meryl," Niko wistfully established to himself. "D'ya think they'll get married?"

Clanker spluttered harshly again, "Yeah, can you imagine the Captain in a newly-washed suit and clean hat, 'you may now kiss the bride'… bloody hell!" Clanker could not hold back the laughter as they indulged in one of the rare and amusing moments where they had a chance to make fun of the Captain who pushed them so hard in life.

Niko sighed hopelessly and finished his rum. "We can dream, right Clanker?" He smirked.

Clanker shook his head and tutted, "Ye twat!" and they both laughed into the misty night.

Davy Jones, as usual, sat plastered in front of his organ. The room leaked and dripped in its usual wetness. Meryl's ocarina lay in front of him just above the three rows of keys; replacing what was once where the locket lay. He wondered how she was doing, if she was all right; for some reason he felt uneasy about things. Being permanently in tune with the sea, he could always sense if things were out of place. He felt that his love was in trouble, for reasons he could not describe.

He picked up the ocarina and looked at it for a moment, wishing Meryl was with him. He longed to feel her warm body, hear her wonderful voice, see her mesmerizing sapphire eyes…

His confined heart thumped hurriedly in the chest buried at Isla Cruces, all alone in the dark. He was worried for her. Something was not right.

He now had a large collection of her letters all piled up on the edge of his organ. He remembered the last one she had written, how she had said she could not write anymore due to the seagull being tired.

"Stupid seagull," He mumbled, opening the latest letter. He read it over and over again, suddenly noticing a paragraph which troubled him greatly. He read it over and over again worriedly.

"_I am afraid that my bird cannot journey to the Dutchman for the time being; she is too tired. It is too far for her to go from Pelegosto, which is where we are visiting. I am going to visit a woman who, we think, will help me with my issue of immortality. I do not know who she is but it is said that she has powers of some sort which should help me,"_

What woman? Why did the island of Pelegosto seem so familiar to his memory? Whatever memory it was, it was not a good one. This "woman" who Meryl was visiting reeked pure worry in him. He suddenly felt compelled to go there and find out, however long it took.

He stomped up to deck, where the mist rolled across the sodden wood. He made his way up to the helm when he came across Clanker and Niko, still laughing at some new joke. He glared at them ferociously, and they shut up immediately.

"Wake up! Look alive-ah, ye dirty whelks!" Davy roared, water spewing out of his mouth. The crew suddenly leapt into action, waking up and gathering around the Captain.

"Charter course to the island of Pelegosto," Davy instructed. His instruction surprised them; it was rather random and out of the blue. Nevertheless, they obeyed.

"Do we have a heading, Captain?" Bootstrap asked.

Davy thought for a moment. He tried to remember which direction Pelegosto was always situated in. His face twitched as he struggled to remember – his tentacles also writhed rather comically.

"North!" He suddenly exclaimed, spewing more water, "Get us there fast-ah, or there'll be the devil to pay!"

"Aye aye, Cap'n!"

Davy took the helm, grasping it tightly with the adrenaline of a negative feeling. He could not help feeling the worst as the _Dutchman_ torpedoed through the waves in the pursuit of Pelegosto.

* * *

Oh, and bear in mind that Davy doesn't remember that "the woman" in the swamps of Pelegosto is Tia Dalma aka Calypso in human form YET. 


	19. Find Me

I really hope this story is entertaining, I think I take it too seriously for my own good XD

* * *

**Ocean Eyes Chapter 19 – Find Me**

My muscles pulsed in desperation as I attempted at flipping my new oceanic appendage, trying to get back to my ship. The scales gleamed – inconvenient as they were to me, they were still quite striking… deep blue of course, a sapphire-studded fish tail.

What was I thinking? My tail wasn't beautiful, it was absolutely awful; a curse. I could not actually believe what she had just done to me. Why was it so hard for her to accept that Davy had moved on and found somebody new? What, did she want him to dwell in the oceans of sorrow and self-pity for the rest of his life, without anybody, whilst she roamed free? Sure, she was a goddess, but even they need hearts.

Stupid thing to think; she was absolutely heart_less_. What broke _my _heart was that she had taken Davy's heart too…

Because it was nighttime, the water was completely pitch black. I did not know where on earth I was. I decided to surface and look around. I still seemed to be in the swamp, but I followed the river trail out into the ocean – finding my way by surfacing every now and then. I kept my eye out for the dark red sails of my ship that was still parked on the outskirts of the island.

It was impossible to see properly when the moon only peeped behind the smoky clouds every once in a while. All I could see was darkness…

Or so I thought. I caught a glimpse of a shimmering yellow light from underwater as I looked up. I surfaced again to see the light perched on the silhouette of a ship; my ship! It would shock everybody so badly to see me how I was… but what I feared more than anything was how I would ever get back to normal again…

I listened hard when I thought I heard the yells of my crew echoing through the blackness.

"_Why aren't they back yet?"_

"_Dipstick – they could be talking for a long time, immortality is a tender issue! We didn't travel all this way for nothing."_

"_Yeah but…"_

"_So there you have it. They'll just be talking everything over."_

"_But we don't know who she is! What if she's done something to the Captain?"_

Oh, she's done something to me all right. It would just worry them more if I showed up, but at least they would know I was safe; as safe as being a human-turned-mermaid gets.

I swam as fast as I could with my wretched tail (which is not easy when you are so used to kicking your feet out), until I reached the side of the Ruby. I banged on the soppy wood desperately, but nobody heard; the idiots. I called out as loud as I could, the wind whipping my words away. For goodness's sake!

There was only one alternative. I would have to sing. It was the only way to get my sound to carry itself across the waves.

I sang as clear as possible, jolly difficult when the waves are bumping you around, but I did my best.

"_Can you hear that?" _I heard Rina gasp.

"_My god, it's one of those mermaids!" _Shelley and Pearl both shrieked.

I stopped and sighed pitifully. "_It's me, you idiots_!" I sang loudly, unleashing the inner angry soprano within me.

I heard them run around in blind confusion while I floated there, tapping my fingers impatiently on the side of the ship. "I'm down here!" I yelled. God, they were slow to catch on sometimes. Rina, Shelley, Pearl and others poked their heads over the side of the ship, staring down at me and gawping.

"Well?" I hollered up to them.

Their mouths were fixated in a big O. "Captain… what in the name of God's bollocks are you doing down there?!" Rina yelled down to me.

"I'll explain later, help me up!" I commanded. They lowered a thick rope down, which I grabbed hold of and held onto tightly whilst they hoisted me up onto deck. As I emerged into their sight, gasps chorused all over the ship, accompanied by wide round eyes.

"Captain—!" Shelley and Pearl gasped simultaneously.

"Yes, yes, I said I'd explain," I growled haughtily, "She did it," I scowled, pointing a furious, protruding finger in the direction of the island as I lay on deck, helplessly handicapped by my gorgeous but terrible new tail.

The crew surrounded me, all craving to know how it had happened. As I lay there, I explained the series of events leading up to my transformation with a stony face. When I finished, there was a dreadful silence. I did not want them to feel sorry for me.

Just then, Satsuki, Annie and Sophie were in the distance, approaching the Ruby in the rowing boat. "The Captain! The Captain! She's… _gone_!" Satsuki screeched in anguish from the little boat, her voice piercing through the powdery fog.

Rina called out to them, "No no, she's here! Quick, get back now!"

They boarded the ship, Satsuki saw me lying there and gasped almost breathlessly, "Captain… what has she _done_ to you…"

Tears brewed in my eyes with frustration. I could not believe I was just… merely _lying_ there, about as capable of moving as an upside-down crab. I slammed my hand on the deck, grinding my teeth. There was only one person I needed right then. I cursed myself – I had made such a fuss about getting back to my own crew, but all this time I craved to be back on the _Flying Dutchman_… somehow I felt I belonged on there much more than my own ship; especially while I was like this.

I looked up at my crew, treasuring their faces, but realizing that they were just not enough for me in my life. I was willing to give up everything to be with him.

Would it really be giving up? It was what I wanted – more than anything.

"I want…" I started to whisper, cut off by the emotion I felt at that moment.

"Captain?" Satsuki enquired.

I stared up at her, my cobalt eyes gleaming with tears, "I want to go back to the _Flying Dutchman_," I murmured softly.

Satsuki's own eyes went glassy as she took in what I was saying. "You think… _he'll_ be able to do something about it?"

I nodded slowly, "I should think so, being Lord of The Sea and all that…"

"What about your immortality?" Satsuki asked, very gently.

I hesitated, "I'm sure we would figure something out. Take me to my quarters, please."

Satsuki and Sophie carried me to my quarters, putting me on my bed where I requested them to lay me down; then they left me alone.

My ruby red sheet soon got soaked as the water from my tail rolled off onto it. I grasped the sheet helplessly, wishing to have my legs back. It was not until I lost them I realized how much I craved them. Damn her; the absolute wretched whore. She really meant it when she said she said the sea would claim me… now the only way I could move was by swimming. She had taken away my very ability to walk on land just as she had done to Davy.

My hateful thoughts were interrupted when there was a nervous knock at the door.

I sniffed, "Come in," I called.

Annie pushed open the door, a timid grin upon her face. Her expression did not change as she saw me. She walked over the bed gently, as if she were visiting an old sick granny.

"That tail really suits you," She giggled jokily, looking down at it as it gleamed like a thousand sapphires in the soft lantern light.

"Bah!" I did my best to sit up, "Imagine if she'd given me the tail of a trout – _then_ I would have been majorly pissed," I joked along, needing some amusement in this grim moment.

Annie's eyes drifted away from my tail and looked straight at me. They sparkled beguilingly.

"What is it?" I asked anxiously.

"I know how you can get rid of that tail," She said excitedly. I did a double-take on the situation, squinting at her.

"What? Really? How? Are you sure?"

Annie nodded eagerly. "Yes, there is a way. It's quite simple. If pirate lords could vex the goddess Calypso into human form, who's to say that we can't do the same thing to the minor tail she bestowed on you?"

I found the logic in what she was saying, but I struggled to believe it. I had no idea _at all_ of how to get rid of the tail. I prayed she was telling the truth.

"We can all perform a simple spell that should abolish the tail right off you. I know how. But it will require land, and something very precious to you,"

"Land? Hon, we're in the middle of the ocean!"

"No no, I don't mean we have to be _on_ land, we just have to _have_ some land,"

What on earth was she on about? I asked her that same question. She sighed tentatively.

"Sand!" She exclaimed, "We need some sand collected from land in order to execute the spell, otherwise it can't work. Don't forget we're trying to repel the essence of the ocean from your body – what did you think we'd do, get Surfie to nibble the tail off?" She giggled, fiddling with my perfume bottles.

I tutted impatiently, "_Smartarse._ All right, all right… I see what you're trying to say. But please, I want to do it fast. I want to get this damn thing off me,"

Annie nodded calmly in understanding, "We'll do the spell first thing tomorrow, and I'll teach everyone what to do," She said.

I suddenly felt a huge rush of love for her, I had not realized it but since I had met her, she had been a great help, and an amazing friend to me. I leapt up and hugged her hard; she hugged me back, and was smiling widely when we parted, "You're welcome, Captain Meryl," She started to walk out the room.

"Wait! What about the _land_?" I asked frantically.

Annie grinned. "Don't you worry about that. All I ask is that you endure one night of sleeping as a mermaid… all will be solved tomorrow. It's nearly dawn already, so I suggest you get a bit of sleep," She said confidently. She shut the door, leaving me in peace.

I doused my lantern, and lay back in the pitch darkness. I could hardly believe that all this had happened in _one night_…

I fiddled for my sapphire in the dark, and found it on my bedside table where I had put it when Satsuki and Sophie had taken me to my room. I grasped it tightly as I smiled in the dark.

"Find me, honey," I whispered, "Please find me… I will return to you soon, I promised, remember?" And with my wish having just been spoken into the night, I closed my eyes and fell asleep, dreaming of our reunion.


	20. Sea Legs

God, Chapter 20... where did that come from? Let's have an anniversary! (parties) Okies XD

* * *

**Ocean Eyes Chapter 20 – Sea Legs**

I struggled to open my eyes as I awoke from slumber that morning. I had become so tired that opening my eyes was a huge ordeal. Sleeping in was not an option though, so I had to wake up. I hoped Annie would be able to get rid of my tail that day…

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I tired to reach across to my bedside table but… my tail wouldn't shift! I peeled back the covers to see that my tail had stuck to the sheets, completely dried from the night!

"Uh… a little help!?" I cried, trying to wedge myself off the bed, with no use. It was like trying to peel barnacles off the bottom of a ship. I just could not shift it. I didn't try to wrench it off, because I didn't want to harm myself. Little light blue flakes of crispy scale were scattered all over my mattress like petals.

"_Help_!" I yelled again, because nobody was coming.

After a few minutes, Rina and Satsuki came running in, "What is it, Captain?"

I pointed with my eyes to exactly what was troubling me. They both looked blank for a minute then just went, "Oh."

"Get me a bucket of water," I demanded worriedly, "Then pour it over the bed and see if the damn thing will budge,"

They did so, and gradually, we eased the stupid tail off the bed. As it had gone dry in the night, it had crisped itself to the sheets. How could I have been so stupid not to realize something like that would happen? I soon started gasping for breath. My air supply suddenly became unreachable, as if oxygen was not enough for my lungs anymore.

I collapsed, gasping and gasping, not even able to speak. I writhed around as Rina and Satsuki hauled me up.

"My god… what's happening?" Rina squealed.

"She's a mermaid… she can't breathe above the water!" Satsuki said frantically.

"But she was breathing fine earlier, she went to sleep!"

"No… it must have taken longer for this to take effect," Said Satsuki gloomily, "Quick! Get a bucket of water! We can't exactly throw her into the sea,"

I was nearly slipping into a coma by the time they got the water. I dunked by head into the bucket and took a huge, liquidized "breath". I then took my head out, and managed to gasp, "Wait… where's Annie? She said she would be around first thing in the morning,"

Rina and Satsuki exchanged confused glances. They took me onto deck, where I sat, leaning against the inner walls of the ship, taking a breath in the bucket of water every now and then. Annie was nowhere to be seen. Not in the cabins, on any of the decks, rum cellar (though God knows why she should be there) nor the crow's nest. I was starting to get majorly worried. The one time I needed her desperately and she had completely vanished.

"She said… she was going to vex the tail off of me," I said breathlessly, clenching my fists in despair.

We heard a peculiar panting coming from the outer edge of the ship. Suddenly, Annie emerged, clambering over the side, clutching a large jar. The jar looked heavy, so she was breathing hard and struggling. She got onto the deck, looked around for a minute and plonked down onto her bottom.

"Phew!" She gasped in relief. She smiled at me and approached, clutching her heavy jar.

I was extremely pleased to see her, but confused. "What's that?" I mumbled. I suddenly clutched my mouth, and frantically took another watery breath.

"This," Annie exclaimed; trying to hold up the jar proudly, but failed as it was so heavy, "Is the key to your humanization, my good Captain!"

I peered at it, curious as to where she had been. I took the jar and felt inside it; my hand emerged with a full handful of fine white sand.

"…Sand?" I hopelessly enquired, my mind becoming bleary.

"Yes Captain, don't you remember? I said we needed sand in order to repel the spell," Annie said proudly, grinning at the rhyme.

"So… you went to go and _get_ the sand?" I asked.

"Yes. We didn't leave Pelegosto Island for the night, so before dawn broke, I quickly took – sorry, _borrowed_ – one of the boats, rowed it to one of the beaches and collected the sand!" She said simply, whilst we stared at her with awed expressions. "I did _say_ you didn't have to worry about the sand, Captain!"

I shook my head, "…Whatever… can we please just get _on_ with it?" I said impatiently, jiggling up and down in frustration. My tail flapped about pathetically, making queer little splashes. Surfie flew down and squawked longingly, wanting to peck at this huge seafood meal.

"Yes, of course," Annie said, suddenly serious. She gathered everybody round and explained the spell, whilst I lay there helplessly, taking breaths from the water every so often and contemplating if the idea was ever going to work. The explanation was long and complicated, but everybody listened intently, determined to get me back to normal. I tapped my fingers on the deck.

"Right!" Annie hollered. She seized the jar full of sand and held it in the crook of her arm, whilst she looked up to the sky, her face completely blank and concentrating.

"Now I shall need everybody to surround the Captain in a circle, and radiate energy to show that you really want her turned back to normal—"

"Radiate _energy_? So you're all going to be standing around me chanting and that's supposed to give me back my legs again?" I held in my laughter, quite perplexed with the weirdness of the idea.

"No…" Annie said, her face stony, "We all need to give off our vibes to Calypso, to rebel against her wishes and defy her intention; it helps accelerate the process, you see," She grinned innocently.

"Fair enough, just _do_ it!" I demanded. I took another breath from my bucket and lay there patiently, as they surrounded me, their eyes fixated on my tail, apparently radiating out their hostile and rebellious wishes to Calypso in order to change me back.

As they did this, Annie stood directly above me and sprinkled handfuls of sand onto my tail.

"I feel like I'm being cooked," I giggled, then Annie shot me a sharp look. She suddenly threw her head up to the sky.

"Oh, Goddess of the Sea," She bellowed, letting the suspense of the moment fill up her heart and soul, "Please repel this appendage of the ocean from our dear captain's body!"

"So she gives me a tail because I'm in love with her ex-lover, now you think she'll just suddenly go, "that's all right, no hard feelings, matey!" and take it away?" I mumbled sarcastically, completely un amused.

Annie deliberately ignored me, "_Get rid of it!_" She suddenly shouted, making me jump. She poured the last of the sand on me, so that my tail was almost completely covered in shimmering white essence of land.

There was moment of anticipating silence, everyone holding their breath. I waited, staring at my tail, radically expecting it to morph in front of my eyes. Nothing; the sapphire scales stayed there in all their spiteful glory, not budging. I sighed despairingly.

"It didn't work…" Shelley said bluntly, stating the absolute obvious. Everybody glared at her angrily.

"No… she's right," I said sorrowfully, leaning forward, "I'm… going to have a little lie down," I reached out with my arms and attempted to drag myself along.

"Let us help you there, Captain," Sophie said with a sad sigh. She started to pick me up. As she did so, my legs were bombarded with the most disturbing flash of pain, making them twitch and start. I gave a little frightened squeak and fell onto my tummy.

"Wha… What?! Annie, what's happening?" Satsuki asked frantically, bending down and clutching my hand.

Annie stood there, a very satisfied look on her face. "It's working!" She breathed, exhibiting the rather unsettling change that was occurring on my bottom half.

It felt horrible – as if somebody was tearing my limbs apart, instead of putting them together again. The scales suddenly began to drop off, mixing with the sand, churning into a weird mass of golden sand and blue scales. I writhed in agony, unable to believe this was actually happening to my body. In between the jabs of soreness, I looked to see that patches of the tanned flesh from my legs were beginning to show through. I was relieved, but in _so_ much bloody pain.

"Captain, for decency!" Rina suddenly said, chucking a shirt onto my legs. I realized what she meant – by the time the transformation was over, I would be naked on the bottom half.

I smiled at her gratefully, followed by a sharp wince. It took its time, but soon enough, my legs emerged. It was a gross sight; the tail separated in two, with odd patches of blue. It was covered in some sort of transparent slime, that disgustingly stringed together like melted cheese as my legs separated. It was so immensely embarrassing, like I was in labor. Soon the last scales fell off, showing my precious legs, covered in this sick goop. I did not care about that though – I could deal with it easily. I gasped in rapture, the last of the pain seeping away. Well, that was spectacularly simple, despite the ordeal.

Everybody breathed out in relief, grinning and looking at me happily. I wrapped the shirt around my waist, stood up and stumbled harshly, soon being caught by Satsuki.

The first person I approached however, was Annie. Without her, I would be doomed to live with that tail. I realized the tail was only the first and most obvious part of Calypso's curse. It would have gradually tightened its grip on me, exiling me to the sea, for I would have been unable to breathe. I struggled to breathe even then. I suddenly felt a disgusting lurching feeling in my stomach. I frantically leapt to the edge of the ship, where I was sick over the side.

"Yes, that would've put your body through some harsh adjustments," Annie said sympathetically.

"How could I ever thank you?" I mumbled weakly when I finished vomiting, being physically supported by Satsuki again.

"In fact, thank you everybody. Thank you for being so supportive… I really do appreciate you all… so much… but…" I paused.

They all looked at me curiously.

"I want to go and live on the _Flying Dutchman_," I said blankly, "Which means… obviously… that I would have to stop being the captain of the Ruby," As I said this, the tears brimmed in my eyes. It would be hard to say goodbye… but living on the Dutchman with the man I loved… was what I truly wanted.

Nobody said anything, but I could feel the sorrow coming off them in waves.

"And so," I said tearfully, "The Ruby will need a new captain,"

Everybody looked up.

"That Captain will be…" I turned to Satsuki, who was still supporting me," You. You've been premoted," I giggled weakly.

Satsuki smiled at me, tears brewing in her own cat-like eyes.

"When I leave… Satsuki, our former first mate, temporarily becomes captain of the Ruby Dabloon,"

"Temporarily?" Satsuki asked, her voice shrill.

"Well… I certainly want to see you all again, right?"

Satsuki and I hugged, both feeling extremely weepy with the emotion of the moment. For a captain, I was such a big softie.

I sniffed hard, "Now, let's find the _Flying Dutchman_," I hollered, gaining my captain's authority.

"Aye aye, Captain Snatcher!" Everybody chorused obediently. They all departed sorrowfully to get on with their usual duties.

I turned to Satsuki, "You have no idea how sad I'll be to leave you all,"

Satsuki's eyes grew glassy, "Then stay, Captain," She whispered, her voice catching because of the tears.

I felt my soul was being torn apart with the guilt, but… it was not my soul I had to pay attention to… being with Davy was where my heart lay. Not being with him felt completely empty, a piece missing from the puzzle of my life. I felt so… _comfortable_ on the _Dutchman_. I loved it. If it wasn't scary, it was intriguing. Of course nobody would dare harm me – I would be fully protected. Not that I _needed_ protecting… it was just divine to have Davy's love in my life. I was so grateful for my crew, but I knew that even without me, they would carry on the strong spirit we all shared.

I explained all this to Satsuki – she really was my dearest friend. She nodded sadly, but she gradually understood my reasons, even though it was painful for her.

"Aye," She murmured, "As your first mate for the time being, Captain, I will always fulfill your wishes – we will find the _Dutchman_."

I hugged her tightly again. I was certain we were all going to get through this.

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon for the _Flying Dutchman_," I called out, taking the helm. My last days as a captain on my ship were not going to be wasted.

* * *

I'm so sensitive, when I was writing the goodbye bit I was listening to "For Good" from Wicked the Musical and crying my eyes out... deary me:( 


	21. Goodbye and Hello

Sorry I was so long updating, just got back from mini-holiday.

Oh, Davy is aaaawwwesoooome... **  
**

* * *

**  
Ocean Eyes Chapter 21 – Goodbye and Hello**

The next day after my tail had been abolished was beautiful yet boring. The sun gleamed, the sea sparkled like a thousand diamonds, but I was ever so impatient, constantly keeping a lookout for the _Flying Dutchman_. I prayed they would not be so stupid as to go underwater. I mean, they must have been looking for me too? What else would they be doing?

The hours passed oh-so-tediously. It was the middle of the day, and seeing as I was only going to be Captain for a limited amount of time, I let the crew take a break. The wind was very calm and blew softly, making my hair whisp around my ears. The sun beat down, smoldering all that it touched. Even the dry wood of the helm was being lightly heated. Despite my crew retreating into the forgiving shade of the mess hall, I stayed outside, sweating, watching the horizon.

Satsuki came outside to check on me; she was holding an apple. She tried to look concerned, but I could tell she was incredibly happy at being allowed to have a couple of hours break. She deserved it, seeing as she was soon going to become the next captain. In an organized system such as the navy, you have to wait for captainship, and gradually work your way up. However, being a pirate was a totally different case. Satsuki was strong, loyal, ruthless at times, skilled; everything the position of captain was about. Passing on, that was certain.

"Captain – sorry, soon-to-be-ex-captain – why don't you come inside? You're burning up," Said Satsuki, chomping on her apple and shading her eyes from the harsh rays of sunlight.

I took off my tricorne hat and fanned myself with it, "No. I can't afford to stop looking out, in case they pass us," I sighed.

Satsuki nodded, "All right, just… don't push yourself too hard," She ran back down to join the others in the mess hall, whom, I heard, were laughing and generally having a good time.

My skin was absolutely dappled with sweat. My fringe was sticking to my forehead, so I swept it back off my face and, it rather grossly stuck to my already sweaty head. I had a hell of a lot of hair but I managed to sweep it under my hat, off my neck, so I looked like a boy. I began to fuss about looking respectable when I saw Davy again but… he had tentacles for a beard, for Goodness' sake. It hardly mattered what I looked like – as if he would care!

Fatigue and heat washed over me. I leant on the helm, tired. Sea surrounded us for miles – we left Pelegosto way behind, it was not even a speck on the horizon now.

I was so _bored_! I ached to see Davy again, where on earth was he?

Just as I nearly snapped the helm in fierce anticipation, I saw a ship on the horizon, an extremely faint figure with what looked like quite high sails. Frantic, I grabbed my telescope and stared outward, almost snapping the telescope as I clutched it in excitement. The wind suddenly rushed in my face, sweeping my hat clean off and releasing my hair, which flailed around my head like a feathery raven-black halo. I quickly leapt and caught my hat, which was nearly blown off the side.

I stared back out to the mystery ship again, my hopes sky-high. I felt like a little girl again, blushing and going all giggly. It couldn't have been the _Dutchman_; though I was so eager I wanted to believe it was. I sighed again in frustration as it was too far away to make out properly. The _Dutchman_ had high, torn sails and was a rather tall ship – I was sure that once it got closer I would be able to tell.

Gradually, it did. Closer and closer; I squinted hard. As I so hopefully and joyously expected, it was the _Flying Dutchman_! I squealed and did a blissful jig on the deck.

Satsuki, Rina and Annie came rushing out, clutching fruit. "Captain, what's up?" They asked.

I grinned at them and rushed over, "It's the _Flying Dutchman_!" I squeaked rapturously, giggling. Honestly, what was the matter with me? Davy wasn't exactly a young sweetheart – yet I loved him so much and it made my heart leap.

I stared out as the _Dutchman_ approached; it seemed to be getting faster. I remembered the wind that blew in my face was blowing in the direction the _Dutchman_ was sailing – so the wind was with it. Perfect; I could not have asked for a sweeter moment. It was as if nature wanted to us to be reunited swiftly. I was so jittery, Satsuki and Rina gave me funny looks. But I knew that in their hearts, they were truly glad for me.

Sure enough, the wind carried the _Dutchman_ right near us. I noticed its weedy, soaked sails. It was certainly a very intimidating ship – even some of my crew, fearless as they were, shivered when they saw it. After all, the _Dutchman_ was the epitome of "the Devil's ship," bound to send shivers down any pirate's spine. I occasionally found it strange that I was eager to live on it.

It waited. Davy did not show himself because he knew I wasn't the only one there. He let me say my goodbyes. I gathered all my precious possessions and clothes from my quarters, and kissed my piano. How I would miss it; but I had Davy's organ to nick off him now. As I left the room I played one final sad note on the piano and looked round at my room one last time.

I ran back up to the deck again and turned to everybody, who had gathered in a big group around me. They all looked sorrowful with glassy eyes; especially Satsuki. I leapt forward and hugged her ever so tight. I was going to miss her most of all. I knew we would definitely see each other again… I could not get over the enormity of the situation. Tears escaped down my already damp cheeks.

I sniffed, wiped my eyes hard and grinned tearily at them all.

"Do me proud, all of you. I'll miss you all… so much." I removed my hat and placed it on Satsuki's head. Her short, crisp-blonde hair poked out of the sides, framing her face.

"Look after it," I instructed, "I shall expect to see that in tip-top condition when I next see you lot again; and damn it, look after my ship! Satsuki… you have my quarters now,"

Satsuki smiled at me gratefully, and waved as I jumped onto the side of the ship, ready to make my exit. I turned to see Annie, standing there, away from the group, looking up at me forlornly. For some reason I felt terribly guilty leaving her.

"Take Annie back to her home island," I called down.

"Oh no, no no," Annie chipped in quickly, waving her arms about, "I've… grown to like it here aboard this ship. Is it OK if I stay?" she looked up at me.

I smiled, "Of course," I got down and hugged her tightly as well, "Thank you for everything you've done," I whispered, "Welcome to the crew,"

She smiled back at me, her own eyes gleaming with tears. I jumped back onto the side.

"All right, shut it, we're pirates for God's sake!" I laughed, "Goodbye!"

Everybody chanted 'Goodbye' back at me and helped me onto the _Dutchman_, which had conveniently lowered a boat for me to jump into and be hoisted up. I waved one final time, and boarded the ship.

The _Dutchman_ crew eyed me mysteriously as I stood there with all my things, looking around in an immensely excited manner. Oh, that sodden old ship… how good it felt to be back on it again; home.

"The Cap'n is up there," Niko mumbled gruffly, pointing up to the top deck, "He came after ye… he… sensed something was wrong,"

"There was," I said, "But it got solved eventually. I have lots to tell him," I ran up to the top deck, leaving the majority of the crew standing there. As I went up the steps, I paused on the top one and turned round to face them.

"I have to say… it's… good to see you all again," I smiled. They shuffled around a bit as I resumed up the steps; to where my love was standing, looking beautifully grand as he waited for me, at the helm…

I rushed to him. My first impulse was to throw my arms around him and clutch him tight; taking in and remembering every little physical aspect that I missed. He responded delightfully, scooping me up in his strong arms as if I were as light as a feather. My breasts came into line with his face as he clutched me, my feet having left the floor. I then couldn't resist it any longer – I kissed him, again and again. He kissed me, again and again. He ran his good hand through my hair. I noticed him having a sharp intake of enraptured breath as he held me and explored my body for the first time in a while. It felt amazing – I wanted him so bad, but it wasn't the time or place.

He lowered me down slightly from our embrace. I clutched his face softly, leant forward and whispered, "Hello, honey,"

He shivered delightfully at my voice, clutching me tight again. He forgot about the power of his crab arm.

"D-Davy… I love you but… agh… choking!" I croaked.

He released me frantically, "Sorry… I guess I just… remembered how much I truly missed ye,"

I looked at his sad yet happy face and icy yet beautiful eyes and absorbed myself into another embrace with the man I truly loved.


	22. Night of Love

**_WARNING, PLEASE READ: _This chapter contains very mature content. Like, seriously. Not for kids. And don't moan at me for being gross XD**

**_YE HAVE BEEN WARNED, here, finally, is the first M rated chapter of Ocean Eyes._  
**

* * *

**Ocean Eyes Chapter 22 – Night of First Love**

That evening, Davy and I were completely lost in our love for each other. Honestly, it was as if that night had been planned by us. The moon gleamed, highlighting the _Dutchman_ with a soft, seductive night-glow, accompanied by millions of stars. The water was calm like an aquatic carpet, and also twinkled with the reflection of the night sky.

We were both on the top deck of the _Dutchman_, talking. He stood beside me as I sat on the side, looking out, absorbed and enchanted by the absolute perfection of the moment, wanting to seep into it forever. He told me how he had sensed something was wrong with me, even though I was so far away. I decided to tell him exactly what happened – after all, I didn't ever want to hide anything from him.

"It's a long story…" I sighed.

"…And we have a very long time-ah," He said softly.

I leaned against him and touched his face gently; he shuddered at my very touch. I giggled.

"I love it that I get such a reaction out of you," I murmured, snuggling up to him. He tensed, in a good way; in the excited, desiring way.

"I'm hopeful I'll get such a reaction out of _you_ later…" He whispered, lips skimming my shoulder, each kiss filled with wanting. I arched my back and whimpered longingly.

"W-Wait… what about my story?," I giggled, pushing his head away just enough to disengage, not to discourage.

"Yes?" He breathed, still kissing. "I'm… listening-ah?"

"No you're not!"

He rose, and gave me the sweetest look, something along the lines of, there-I'm-listening-now-honey-pie-what-do-you-want-to-say. His sub-zero eyes were surprisingly rigid in the moonlight, yet he could soften them so.

I poked his cheek playfully, then started talking.

"How can I put this? Basically the voodoo woman we visited turned out to be your ex-lover bound in human form who discovered I was in love with you and cursed me into becoming a mermaid…"

I babbled it so fast and anxiously I wasn't even sure if he heard me properly, but suddenly his head twitched in aggravation.

"Wha… what?!" He gasped, the realization of the words falling down on him like a ton of barrels.

I moaned in discomfort, having realized I had trodden on thin ice with the matter. "Yes, she did," I said quietly, "But it was all right in the end—"

"I can't believe… she… she took away everything I ever had, then she deliberately did her best to try and do it again-ah?!" He growled.

"Davy—"

"Meryl!" He suddenly clutched me frantically, seizing my arms, pulling me slightly closer, "Ye do realize… I nearly lost ye?" He whispered despairingly.

"No no, it was OK… I got out of it in the end—"

"How?"

"Well… one my crewmembers… it's a bit farfetched really… knew about a spell that would, basically, transform me back, it involved sand or something—"

"Ah," Davy said, nodding, "Aye. Her powers are repelled by that of land-ah… it all makes sense, as the sea and land are the total opposites that make up this world…"

"True," I agreed, "But she's out of our lives now. You and me don't have to think about her anymore; it's just us," He stood in front of me as I sat on the side facing him. I seized his shirt and looped my legs around him as I sat there. I also threw my arms around his shoulders, pulling him in closer for another kiss, dispensing all angry thoughts.

"It's just _us_," I repeated lovingly as he proceeded to kiss down my neck, teasing me by stroking at various sensitive points of my skin with his tentacles. They began to wonder, advancing down my shirt, becoming so out of control it was as if they wanted to rip the fabric clean off me.

"Let's… go somewhere… more private-ah," Davy breathed in stops and starts as we got engrossed in one another with extreme desire. So far we hadn't been able to indulge in that particular side of our relationship; as a result, heightening the frustrated lust.

We sneaked across the decks – well, Davy did his best with his thumping leg - trying not to wake the crew who slept in various spots, clutching rum bottles and whatnot. We entered Davy's Quarters. It was strange how once upon a time I had been so angry that I was made to stay in there, but now I couldn't have wanted anything else. Almost immediately, as soon as the door was closed, we rushed at each other, attacking one another with the passion that had flared ludicrously as a result of our time apart. His beard wondered in flurry, licking at my body in way more than six places.

"Show me what else that _beard_ of yours can do," I whispered tantalizingly, offering myself as a temple of pleasure, wanting to be worshipped. We had proceeded to the bed by then, him lying down, me wanting to be the dominator by straddling him.

"Oh, I'll show ye what it can do," He breathed, his voice deep and dangerously seductive. He sat up and clutched my waist, much to my surprise, and allowed his beard to crawl up my skin, exploiting every naked and sensitive spot, writhing, stroking. I moaned and arched my back, whilst tilting my head up. I moaned even more severely as he got more creative and naughty, smothering my breasts with the many tentacles, one tentacle each coiling around both nipples, which stood to attention hence the shivers that ruptured through my body.

He soon had disposed of my shirt and under clothes, leaving my top half completely exposed. I sat back in satisfaction as he marveled at the sight he saw before him.

"You're… perfect-ah…" He murmured, suddenly using his hand to feel the front of my body. It roamed across my belly and in between my breasts as I shuddered.

"So are you," I whispered shakily, as I was in so much pleasure, "Though I don't think it's fair that I'm the only one who's had clothes removed," I stroked the lining of his shirt, hinting heavily for permission to pull it off.

"I do," He laughed softly, kissing just below my belly button. Another shudder of pure pleasure rattled my frame.

"Lose it!" I commanded, tugging it off. He didn't try to stop me. As I did so the huge, jagged scar on his chest was revealed.

"Oh, Davy…" I whimpered sadly, stroking it very gently.

He sighed, "It's… all in the past-ah,"

I kissed him fervently to heal his mind about it. His shirt soon joined mine on the sodden floor. My body was so zealous, so ready to go all the way, and his was too, telling by the eager bulge in his trousers, the desirable rigidness in his body, the love in his eyes. It had all proceeded rather quickly … but we didn't care. Nothing else mattered except the two of us, right there and then. The _Dutchman_ could have been being riddled with cannonballs right at that moment and we still wouldn't have sprung apart. He continued to move his large, leathery hand around my body, proceeding to my back, stroking the curve where my back was arched in ecstasy, and beyond. As he did this, I proceeded to slowly tease the lower lump in his trousers that so desperately called for me. I moaned in happiness as I felt how much he wanted me.

He gasped in pleasure, it pleased me so much. It also pleased me to think that I was giving something that he had not felt in a long, long time… and that I was giving it well.

He suddenly seized me by the waist again, "Ah… Meryl… I won't ever let ye go…" he breathed, and proceeded to kiss my belly again, making me shiver. Who was this man? Who was this wonderful lover, this tender yet forceful misunderstood man who was giving me all things joyous that I ever needed and wanted from this life? He had spent so long suppressing all those kinds of feelings, that he had almost forgotten… and now that reawakening was being devoted to me. His hand wondered around my lower torso, wandering lower and lower… his strength suddenly startled me; I grasped his hand firmly.

"Wait… just… b-be gentle…" I whimpered, wanting him to go on and on.

"Would I be anything else?" He reassured me, and he kept to his word. Slowly and surely, his hand wandered down, exploring that spot, working wonders. Although he was being as soft and wondrous with his actions as could be, he still overpowered me; I showed this vocally, and he carried on, but he didn't let me reach my peak.

"Yes… I want it. Give it to me… _now_," I demanded, my voice shaking with pleasure yet still alluringly firm.

I took control of the moment now, opening his trousers, being greeted with what I yearned for; which was quite large. But something had been troubling me.

"Davy…"

"Yes-ah?" He said shakily.

"I…I have something… quite… urgent to tell you about,"

He went rigid, worried I was going to say something earth-shattering, "What?" He whispered.

"This…" I grinned innocently, "Is my first time,"

It took a while for him to comprehend my words; his face twitched and his eyes fixated on me in that incredibly cute and lost manner.

"You mean—?"

"Yes… although I did lots of other stuff with… people, obviously, I never actually went all the way… because well, I was saving myself. What, you think I'm going to make myself that available? Plus, I want you to have me first – I'm yours," I explained, stroking his broad chest with both hands.

His eyes softened considerably and he smiled slightly, caressing my cheek with his good hand.

"Well then… you can rest assured I'll be as gentle as humanly possible,"

"Yes… thank you…"

"Are you ready-ah…?"

"You know I always was," I breathed.

"I love ye," He reminded me softly as he proceeded to enter me, going where no man had gone before, my most precious place.

The enormity of it all crashed down on me as he started with the first tender push, me absorbing him. I gasped loudly as the complete agonizing, slow approaching pleasure filled me. I clutched him desperately, utterly overwhelmed by this new, gorgeous sensation.

"Does it… hurt?" He panted, frantically running a hand down my damp body in lust.

"Yes, but… it feels… amazing,"

"Just… relax-ah,"

I relaxed; I gave my heart and soul as he grunted, now fully inside me and proceeding to thrust in and out. Droplets of blood escaped down onto the sheets.

"You're so beautiful, Meryl…" He gasped as I whimpered in beautiful agony, overcome with the pain that soon subsided very quickly and was replaced by bliss.

We became one, joined by love's physical peak; complete happiness soared through us and our bodies became utterly rigid as we both climaxed, drowning in a tsunami of pure pleasure. I had never felt that way before – it was so wonderful; So far the most amazing moment of my life, our first night of love making, and my first time. I was so happy that it was with him. I could never be disgusted by his appearance, I saw the man within: that beautiful, misunderstood man, left utterly forlorn by his last love and suddenly reunited with his tenderness. He wasn't cruel. He wasn't a monster. If the world is malicious to you, you're going to be malicious back, aren't you?

After all, he was only human.

We both collapsed, very tired but more than willing to go again. His hand firmly traced the curve of my hip, rubbing up and down. I toyed with his cheeky beard, coiling some mini-tentacles around my finger.

"I love you," We both whispered simultaneously. We blinked at each other for a moment then seized one another, completely absorbed in our night of love.

* * *

This was intended to be romantic, not smutty. Well, whatever XD La la la laaaa... 


	23. Dutchman Days

Sorry I haven't updated in like forever! SCHOOL STARTS SOON!! AAAGH!! which utterly sucks 'cause I'm not gonna be able to update much, but I will seriously try!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ocean Eyes Chapter 23 – Dutchman Days**_

The morning after mine and Davy's love night was gloriously relaxed. We were both utterly spent for the time being, after going at it like crazy last night. My first time was absolutely beautiful – that night he couldn't have been more caring and lovely.

It was early morning; I lay over Davy's chest, half awake, hearing no heartbeat but assured by the sound of his breathing. He was very tired, but for some reason energy was still in me.

I kissed his forehead tenderly then got up carefully, trying not to disturb the bed. I blushed to myself and giggled quietly as I realized I was still naked. I rootled through the pile of clothes I had brought with me and pulled on a long, white dress. It contrasted nicely with my tanned skin, complimenting it. The bust line was also flattering, yet not too over the top. I pulled a nightie robe over the top of that, and crept outside.

I adored early mornings, the way the sun illuminated the daubed sky, dappling the white clouds with that soft shade of custard yellow, as light blue and baby pink streaked across; the fresh, sweet yet salty smell of the sea as it awakes after each night. I rushed to the edge and sharply inhaled that ocean-morning-scent I loved so much.

"Mornin'!" Niko suddenly swung out of nowhere and landed on the slippy side railings.

I laughed, loving his entrance, "Hi! How are you?" I asked, unusually cheery. Last night before had lifted my spirits sky high.

He hesitated, not used to that sort of kindness, "I'm all right… I guess… most of the crew is still asleep. Is the captain still asleep, may I ask?"

"Yes, he is,"

Niko nodded, and proceeded to climb up to the crow's nest.

"So erm, where are we going?" I called up to him.

"Wherever," He shouted back down.

I shrugged, and proceeded to explore. I almost tripped over Clanker and Palifico, who were still asleep on the deck, leaning against each other's backs. It was strange – they look almost sweet when they slept. I was tempted to poke them but resisted, knowing they would probably hack my head off if I did.

Niko had made it up to the crow's nest, and was looking around, but there was nothing but ocean for miles and miles. I ventured up there to join him, much to his surprise.

He stared at my grinning face as I stared outwards, almost bursting from happiness.

"You're stuck on the _Dutchman_… why the bloody hell are you smiling?" He said with absolute bafflement in his tone.

"I know, I know, I'm strange," I giggled, "But I really love it here. It just feels right,"

"You haven't sworn an oath yet?" Niko asked, looking right into my eyes.

I swallowed, "No… I… I didn't really think about that. I guess Davy didn't need my soul,"

"Aye… he has your body instead," Niko sniggered. I proceeded to swat him over the head. Suddenly I made the stupid mistake of trying to swat his face; therefore seriously piercing my hand on his spikes.

"Ouch!" I squealed, flailing, then immediately sucking my hand because of the blood that came trickling out.

Niko looked extremely worried, "Oh Christ, please, forgive me!" He begged, holding my hand and stroking it absent-mindedly. He was obviously seriously worried in case the Captain found out.

"No no no, it's all right, that was my fault," I said, wincing, "It was stupid of me to forget you had spikes on your face," I giggled weakly.

"I'm really really truly sorry," He said gruffly, letting go of my hand.

"It's fine, I said! Don't worry about it; I'm not a snitch, Niko. It's not like you can do anything about it, love,"

"I know…"

"Did… I hurt your face?" I asked softly, carefully putting my hand on his shoulder.

He jumped at my touch, "Course not,"

"Good," I said. I stretched, sharply inhaling the salty air again, "I'm going to see if you smelly dudes have anything to eat on this waterlogged vessel," I began to climb down.

"Uh… Miss Meryl, we 'nay really have much to eat," Niko called as I clambered down the weedy rope ladder to the deck.

"You must have something! Don't tell me being bound to the _Dutchman_ has abolished your appetites too?"

Niko looked sheepish, "Well, we're permanently hungry, put it that way. Being part-fish, food isn't really a top priority…"

I thought about it, "True. But that doesn't stop me from being hungry," I chuckled, and carried on down to the deck.

I walked around to try and find the mess hall, when I bumped into Jimmylegs, coming round the corner.

"Oh, sorry," I apologized, skirting around him.

He didn't even say anything, just gave me this incredibly filthy, evil look. His eyes protruded from the peaky deformation of his face, enhancing the intimidation.

I didn't want to be rude back to him because I would obviously have to get used to him seeing as I was living on the Dutchman. I needed to do my best to get on with everyone.

However, my bad temper got the better of me, "Glad to see you're sorry too," I sneered, and flounced off, turning my back on his rudeness. I carried on searching, and eventually I did find the mess hall: a sodden, smelly, weedy room that truly lived up to its name "mess hall". A big long table lay across it, with smears and splats of all kinds of all sorts of fish; so that's what they ate. Lovely.

My stomach rumbled. I went into the "kitchen": an equally messy, soaked and abandoned room. As I opened the door a hermit crab scuttled away from my feet. I guess it was a kitchen – once.

I found a barnacle-encrusted pot on the slippery seaweedy shelf filled with loads of dead King Prawns. Not my favourite food, but it would have to do. I picked one out, stared at its peachy pink skin and beady black eyes for a moment, and stuffed it into my mouth. It crunched like a thin shell but then softened into a fleshy center. It was incredibly salty and wet, and soon turned to mush in my mouth; I swallowed determinedly.

I reluctantly ate a few more, hoping to satisfy my hunger. I soon gave up and made my way back to Davy's quarters with a still-rumbling stomach.

Most of the crew was waking up. I passed Bootstrap, who I hadn't really had a chance to get to know properly. He was hauling some ropes into place, along with Wheelback and Angler. I decided I would try and talk to some of them later, when they were less busy.

I went back into Davy's quarters. He was still asleep on the bed, lying on his back, breathing roughly. His seaweedy tricorne hat lay beside him. I picked it up and shoved on my head for fun, wishing there was a mirror around. I stood up and posed idiotically, sniggering, pretending to be Davy. Suddenly a tired Scottish mumbling occurred behind me.

"Ye look utterly stupid-uh,"

I turned round to see Davy, sitting down the bed, who had just woken up. He blinked pathetically, his face contorting in effort as he struggled to stay awake.

"Get tired out from last night, did we?" I teased, shoving his hat back on his head, deliberately making it lopsided.

He glared at me jokily, rolling his lips around.

"I'm not even tired, I have loads of energy. I guess I wasn't the one working the hardest when we—"I was cut off from my taunting by Davy who had wrapped both arms around my waist and hauled me upwards.

"Now shut up," He said, placing me down as I gasped for breath.

"You crabby old…" I seized a few of his tentacles mildly.

"You enjoyed last night, didn't ye?" He asked me suddenly, a wily grin on his face, despite his beard being pulled. He was trying to lure me into a loving confrontation to take my mind off of the joking.

"Yes… and?" I continued to tease, pretending I didn't know what he was getting at.

"Your moans nearly woke up the whole ship-ah," He taunted, making my cheeks scorch red.

"No they didn't!" I shrieked in protest.

"I beg to differ," He mumbled provocatively, stroking my cheek then turning out towards the door, thumping with his crab leg in that amazing way. I followed him, grabbing hold of his crab arm with ferocity.

"You won't tell them?" I said frantically, but trying to suppress a giggle.

Davy rose where his eyebrow should be, and pouted his lips in that funny way, giving me a knowing look, "I think they probably guessed-ah," He said, and carried on out.

The crew buzzed in action, preparing the ship for the day ahead. Davy took the helm, me standing beside him, watching the daily commotions of the crew.

"Full canvas-ah!" Davy yelled. The crew hauled and hoisted many ropes, releasing the main sail into place. The wind rushed at it, filling it up and propelling the _Dutchman_ very quickly along. I loved how the_ Dutchman_ was absolutely unbeatable when it caught the wind – it was incredibly exhilarating.

"Watch that rope, you worthless rats!" Davy yelled at Penrod and Wheelback as they misplaced a rope.

"Get you, Mister Harsh," I taunted.

"It's the only way to run a ship full of idiots like this," Davy sighed, turning the helm swiftly to the right.

I laughed, finding it funny to tease him when he got so flustered. He was rolling and pouting his lips in that frustrated yet adorable way.

We sailed for about half an hour or so, when we spotted a faint shadow on the horizon. we couldn't tell if it was land or a ship, so Davy stared into his prized golden telescope determinedly. He watched for a moment then said in a monotone voice, "It's a ship,"

I blinked, "Is that… bad?"

"It depends," Davy said, frowning at the sailing silhouette.

Suddenly Maccus charged up, "Sir! Ship's been spotted,"

"I know. I saw it-uh," Davy confirmed, shutting the telescope with a sharp, determined click.

"What are we going to do, Sir? Normally we would go _down_… but, we obviously can't," Maccus eyed me anxiously.

I looked down, ashamed that I was causing them an inconvenience. My dark hair fell in front of my face, veiling it. I would obviously drown if they did go underwater…

As if he could read my thoughts, Davy gently tilted my head upwards and put a reassuring arm around me. He looked straight at me.

"It's OK. We'll find another way," He said.

I begged to differ. As the mystery ship got closer, I could see most of them were struggling to come up with an alternative. I just sat there on the soaked steps, head down, feeling utterly inadequate. Despite their usually harsh natures, they didn't make me feel too bad about it; apart from Jimmylegs who stood there, scowling in my direction.

"We could just go head on," Suggested Clanker, "And raid them,"

"We could all just merge onto their ship when they least expect it," Niko contributed, a puzzled expression on his face.

"We don't even know who they are yet!" Davy growled, tentacles flailing.

"They might just be harmless privateers," I also suggested.

"Nobody's harmless these days-uh…" Davy murmured. He stomped up to the helm and looked out at the ship again.

We all watched him as he contemplated our plan of action. A tense moment passed. Radical, silly thoughts passed through my mind in my angst, wondering if I would have to hold my breath or something whilst we descended underwater. Davy came back down the steps and said in a simple voice, "They're turning away,"

There was another odd silence then a sudden evil chuckle amongst the crew.

"Yeah, they should think twice," Maccus growled; a menacing grin on his face, enhanced by his shark teeth. I noticed his lips were lightly stained with blood; those big sharp teeth must cause him to bite himself daily.

"Well…" Davy began. An enquiring silence followed. _"Get back to work!" _He suddenly yelled. The all strode off, mumbling.

I giggled. Davy looked down at me sitting on the steps and gave me a gentle grin. I smiled back, standing up and putting my arms around him. He did the same.

"I guess we have nothing to worry about for the time being," I said solemnly, staring out to the horizon.

Davy nodded; I felt his beard brush against the back of my head. "Aye," He said calmly, "They learnt to stay away from us a long, long time ago-ah,"

"I find it hard to believe you're so feared, sometimes,"

Davy looked sorrowful for a moment, his eyes softening sadly, "They have a good reason,"

"I don't fear you at all," I said softly, cupping his cheek in my hand. Davy closed his eyes for a moment at my touch, opened them again, then spotted the blood on my hand. He deftly caught my wrist with one of the tentacles on his beard.

"What this?" He asked whilst frowning, looking at my bloodstained hand with the little holes in my flesh I had got from Niko's spiky cheek.

I pulled my hand away as if his beard was on fire, and looked down, "Nothing," I insisted, looking up at him with innocent eyes, "I fell over,"

"What, and impaled your hand on a miniature mace?" Davy asked, grabbing hold of my wrist again, darting glances at the little holes.

"I told you, it's nothing. It doesn't even hurt,"

"Wounds like this don't come from falling over," He pressured, still holding my wrist.

"Does it matter?" I asked, getting annoyed, "Davy, I've had worse injuries than this,"

"That's not the point-uh," He glanced at a busy Koleniko, who was hauling more ropes.

"All right, I bumped into Koleniko. He came round the corner and I put my hand out to stop him, and accidentally hit his shoulder," I lied, staring straight into Davy's eyes, so he couldn't detect any flicker of a lie.

He didn't look convinced, but luckily, he dropped it. Instead, he held my hand more tenderly and carefully stroked a finger over the wounds.

"Silly," I whispered, kissing him. He responded gladly.

I would have to get used to it – I guessed most of my days on the Dutchman would be pretty crazy.

* * *

Sorry that chapter was kinda mediocre... I just felt they needed some chill out time XD 


	24. Rude Awakening

Freakin' FINALLY got a chance to update, I've been dying to all week! (blows up school and exams)

* * *

_**Ocean Eyes Chapter 24 – Rude Awakening**_

That very next morning was greeted by the sound of cannonballs blasting. Davy and I slept; both of us on our sides, him lying behind me, one arm dangled protectively over my body as my back nestled into his front. We both jolted from the shock of the blast that juddered the waves supporting the _Dutchman_.

We both sprang out of bed, him lumbering out, his eyes immediately snapping open, icy blue from bewilder. I staggered a lot, completely ruptured from my peaceful, sleepy state. Another blast was heard – however it sounded further away. The splash of it had a huge, sharp impact on the water.

I hauled on some clothes as he stomped out, face twitching in utter disbelief.

Instead of dressing in the usual pleasing-to-the-eye dresses and girly gear, I dressed myself in comfortable male attire: trousers accompanied by a thick belt, cracked old brown boots, a scruffy white shirt and a black leather waistcoat, with a strong leather hoister slung across my body. That choice of clothing was so much more appropriate and easy to move around in. I ran outside in Davy's frantic wake.

I shoved my way through the chaotic commotion of the crew, who were rushing around, yelling and working, some even brandishing weapons. I hastily looked at what was occupying them and Davy – a large ship in the distance, quite close to the _Dutchman_ and full-on attacking it.

I joined Davy's side. His expression just showed complete anger, yet also looked utterly surprised. Who one earth would attack the haunted Dutchman so boldly? This mystery ship was giving the Dutchman all it had, as if it truly wanted to bring it down.

Davy stared through his trusty gold telescope. The mystery ship fired another cold-hearted blast that only just missed the side of the _Dutchman_, slamming into the water at lightning speed and jolting itseverely. We all nearly fell over, having to grab onto something to stop ourselves from toppling.

"It's the ship from yesterday," Davy growled, his eyes smouldering with anger like arctic fire, "So they think they can just attack, do they-ah?" He grinned treacherously, snapping the telescope shut with the closure of his final threat.

Maccus ran up beside him, looking concerned. He was about to speak, but was silenced by Davy's devilish, knowing smile. Maccus grinned also, his bloodstained shark teeth in their entire scary splendor. I stood there, wondering what on earth they were plotting. My head swiveled from side to side, looking at both of them in complete bafflement.

"Please, gentlemen, what exactly are we going to do?" I asked, growing worried by their cataclysmic grins.

"You'll soon see, darling-ah," Davy said softly to me, yet his tone sent shivers through my bones. Maccus sniggered in acknowledgment. The rest of the crew suddenly twigged, and headed to the huge, round turntable near the deck of the ship, and started pushing it. Jimmylegs brandished the cat-o'-nines, slamming it into the struggling backs of his fellow crewmates as they shoved the massive thing round and round. As they did so, the middle of it raised up, higher and higher. Davy stood up at the helm, watching them. He straightened up and yelled as strongly as he could, "Once again… _let no joyful voice be heard-ah!_"

I watched in fearful anticipation.

"…_Let no man look up to the sky with hope!_" He continued to bellow. The middle of the turntable was almost at its highest.

"_And let this day be cursed…_"

It rose, very nearly at the top.

"…_By we who ready to wake_…"

Jimmy cracked the cat-o'-nines into Clanker's back as he pushed, making him yell. Davy's eyes fumed with coldness like a blizzard as he finally hollered, _"The Kraken-ah!"_

And with that final word, the turntable slammed down, making the ship judder and sending a fierce shockwave through the water. I watched over the side of the ship and saw it ripple. My head whipped round.

"The Kraken?" I shrieked, "What the bloody hell…?" I was stopped in mid-word as I saw a giant lump quickly cruise underwater, right under the _Dutchman._ I put my hand over my mouth, terrified yet ruthlessly fascinated at the same time.

"She was ready to be called today. Good girl… she responded in the nick of time-ah," Davy said, smiling devilishly at our enemy ship, "I hope they realized what kind of fate they've sealed for themselves,"

I watched, absolutely speechless. The provocative lump in the water swam at a frightening speed towards the enemy ship. We heard screams of terror coming from the ship, despite how far away we were from it. It was painfully obvious they knew just as well as us what they had confirmed for themselves.

I borrowed Davy's telescope, snapping it open ferociously, desperate to get a better look at what was going on. What I saw was horrific, yet utterly amazing.

The Kraken tore its massive tentacles up from the blue waves, not hesitating to cause some serious damage. What was simple body-writhing for the Kraken was complete disaster for the people on board the ship it was attacking. I saw men flying around all over the place, screaming, crew members even trying to jump off and swim away but failing miserably; being grabbed and simply ripped down into the water. It slammed one of its bigger tentacles into the main mast, tearing through the dirty sail and causing it to topple over. I watched this monster of events go on, enjoying the cruel feeling, enjoying knowing that the love of my life could wield so much power and protection. I felt truly safe with him.

After disposing of practically half the crew of the mystery ship, the Kraken decided to get rid of the ship altogether. It wielded a gigantic main tentacle, very high into the air, water cascading off it and down onto the smashed-up ruins of the ship; and whammed its tentacles' full weight straight on top of it, with extra force. It was a sight to behold, the whole ship being completely smashed in half, debris sprawling out in all directions as well as bodies, power in its true form. My body was rigid with fear, yet being a callous pirate myself, I wasn't too overcome.

Davy joined me by my side again as I stared in awe, "They'll stay in the locker from now on-uh," He stated cruelly, "But the Kraken doesn't always claim at first strike," He chartered the crew to investigate the ruin of the ship. Niko, Clanker, Palifico, Maccus and Bootstrap were to go aboard the ruins and search.

"Uh, wait. Can I go with them?" I asked, to everybody's surprise.

Davy looked unsure, "Any particular reason-ah?" He asked.

"You never know what I might find," I said simply.

Davy seemed uneasy but allowed me to go and explore the completely battered and ill-fated shipwreck left by the Kraken.

"Hold onto me quickly," Niko said gruffly, holding out his hand to me, standing in front of the mast.

I blinked, "What?"

"If ye hold onto me I can merge ye to the shipwreck with us," He murmured, trying desperately not to let Davy hear, "It'll be so much quicker than a boat," He hissed.

I thought about it, and then agreed. Niko held me close, being careful not to let me impale myself on his spiky exterior. Clanker, Palifico, Maccus and Bootstrap simply walked into the mast, merged into it, and disappeared. I blinked again, but before I could marvel at their mysterious talent to supernaturally transport themselves, Niko shoved us into the mast. Everything went dark for a split second, my body felt extremely out of place…but then we found ourselves stepping out onto the sodden battered wood of the shipwreck; the warm sea water came up to our knees, sloshing around them carrying bits of debris from the severe wreck.

"That was spectacularly weird," I mumbled, stumbling over a piece of broken wood.

"Look for survivors," Maccus hollered, "Not that they'll survive for long once we find 'em," He added. The rest of them sniggered along companionably.

"Why, what do you do?" I asked, "Drown them?"

They all burst out laughing, "_Hah! _We hack their heads off then throw them to the depths!" Clanker hooted with laughter in his low, gravelly voice.

I raised an eyebrow, "My crew and I used to dispose our men victims by pretending to seduce them first, _then_ we'd kill them. It's so much more fun to see them die with their hopes up," I smiled innocently, cursing them in my head for bringing out my evil side once again.

Niko rose where his eyebrows would be, Clanker laughed and Maccus grinned provocatively, once again revealing those bloodstained serrated teeth.

"Wow, I'd sure like to die _that_ way!" Clanker chortled, swaggering.

Palifico laughed roughly. Bootstrap rolled his eyes and immersed himself underwater, then surfacing again to sift some wreckage out of the way.

"Men," I murmured jokily, kicking some wet wood, then splashing Niko in the process. He was already soaked, so he just turned round and gave me a cold glare. I giggled at his expression.

"You should watch that cheek of yours, when you get angry it puffs in and out—"

I was suddenly cut off when something seized my leg. Not a tentacle… a hand. It grabbed my leg ferociously, as if it was trying to pull me down. I whipped round and saw that there was a man; one of the survivors from the wreck, clinging to my leg.

"Oi, what the—?" I yelled. Niko heard me and came running over immediately.

Maccus and Bootstrap heard also, and rushed to my defence.

"A sodden rat! Haul him up!" Maccus commanded triumphantly. Niko and Palifico seized the guy by his arms and held him down, forcing his head towards the floor. He looked incredibly angry, like he wanted to ram a spear through our heads. I could hear him breathing viciously as Niko and Palifico held his head in place, not letting him move.

"Who are you?" I asked, kneeling down to him.

He didn't answer me, he just quivered with anger.

"Let him look at me," I said gently.

Niko and Palfico loosened their grip on his neck, allowing him to look up at me. The minute his eyes looked at mine, they stayed there for about a minute or so. He was just staring at me, as if he couldn't believe I was actually there in front of him. It began to make me feel uncomfortable.

I cleared my throat, "So, who are you?" I pressed.

"Captain of this ship," He answered rudely, as if we were expected to take pity on him for destroying his ship and crew.

"Ever heard of a little thing called retaliation? Why the hell were you shooting us in the first place?" I asked furiously.

There was an uneasy pause. His glassy dark-brown muddy eyes stared into my own sapphire ones in a daze, fixated on me.

"Because… we wanted to get _you_," He said quietly, yet vigorously.

I reeled back in shock. Who on earth _was_ this man, and what did he want _me_ for?

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!!!! Will struggle to update ASAP. I'm hooked on my own story... lol how sad XD

Oh yeah and Davy's awesome trademark Kraken-speech (c) of POTC DMC by Disney and blah blah blah ...


	25. Him

Bloody hell! Took me a while, didn't it? XD I've been plodding along with this all week, stupid school stops me from updating cause I got soooooooooo much coursework!!! It's horrific! So I've had to write THAT instead of this; damn.

Anyways, finally! Thank you for the reviews people, they're lovely! _**  
**_

* * *

_**Ocean Eyes Chapter 25 – Him**_

The mystery survivor from the ill-fated ship was taken back to the _Dutchman_ for interrogations. I was determined to find out what he meant when he said … he came for me.

I dreaded Davy's reaction to that, yet craved it. This man seemed to have a fascination with me; he wouldn't stop staring, watching my every move. He was dragged onto the main deck, where the crew loomed around him holding weapons, and I stood in front of him, arms folded. He still looked straight at me; it made me feel seriously uneasy.

"Can you stop it?" I snapped, glaring back at him.

He just simply looked away without saying anything.

"I want answers out of this scum," I spat, infuriated. Niko seized the man by his hair – long, brown and tied back – rammed his head back and held a peculiar yet frightening looking serrated sword to the mans exposed neck. I stepped towards him, ready to start demanding answers; but then we heard the thump of a certain crab leg.

Davy forced himself through the crowd of the crew, looking furious.

"Don't kill him," I said quickly, "I want answers out of him,"

Davy glared at the man, "Who are ye?" He barked.

"…And what's your name?" I added.

The man didn't look scared or worried, just irritated, like he was surrounded by idiots. That annoyed me even more.

"Captain Zachary Gull," He mumbled, "Who else I am is none of your concern,"

Davy suddenly lost patience; he lunged down and clamped his crab hand around Zachary's neck – hard.

"Captain, huh? You're the one that attacked my _ship!_ Why the hell didn't the Kraken drag you down?" He roared, right in his face. He severely tightened his grip on Zachary's neck, making him gag.

"No! Don't!" I yelled, putting my hands on Davy's shoulder, "I need answers out of him!"

Davy threw Zachary a burning glare, "You're lucky she's here, lad-ah," He growled, un-clamping his ferocious claw and straightening up.

"Why is she even here anyway," Zachary gasped quietly, then coughing, looking even more annoyed.

"That's none of _your_ concern," I retorted.

"You're my _only_ concern, which is why I followed you,"

Davy reeled at this, eyes blazing, "You _what?"_ He was fuming with anger, wondering what on earth Zachary wanted with his sweetheart. He looked as if he wanted to hack Zachary's head off.

"Hold on hold on," I stood between them both, arms out, "You followed us? What the hell for? _Answer me this time!_" I pulled out my own sword, holding it to his neck and poking it slightly with the super sharp edge, to show him I wasn't kidding around.

Zachary coughed again, and gave me a maddening grin, "If you kill me, how will you ever know," He said.

I gripped my sword handle tighter in anger, already utterly loathing him. I still didn't hesitate to prod my sword in just that little bit more, "So let me know then," I snarled.

Zachary just carried on smiling, and let out a humiliating snigger.

"He's awfully protective of you, isn't he," He said, pointedly glancing in Davy's direction.

I blinked, "Yes." I said simply.

Zachary sniggered again, as if he couldn't quite believe it, "You see… I can't tolerate that,"

I lunged forward and grabbed his shirt collar myself, yanking it upwards, hurting his neck; yet, he still managed to smile.

"Care to explain?" I said dangerously, right in his face.

"I wouldn't be so harsh if I were you," He gagged, "I have a fleet of ships at my disposal, whom will come and find me eventually. If I give the signal…" His eyes glittered knowingly.

I threw back my head and cackled, encouraging the rest of the crew to laugh, which they did, "You think you can kill us?" I sniggered, "In case you haven't noticed—"

"I know I can't kill them," Zachary interrupted, glancing at the crew, then turning his gaze to me, "But I can … _effect_ you," He smiled.

I reeled back, snatching my hands away from him as if he were white hot. As I did so, I turned round hurriedly to see Davy yanking his smallsword from its holder, making a harsh metallic sound, "I fail to see how you can do any 'effecting' if you're _dead-ah!_" Davy yelled, poising his arm back, ready to make the slice, but I lunged in front of him, "No!" I shouted, pressing him back, cutting him off from his outburst.

"What the hell are you doing, Meryl? This bastard deserves to be carved up and thrown to the depths!" Davy hollered, overthrown by his own anger, yet I still restrained him.

"No, Davy. Of all people you know that… that… people like _him_… their suffering should be slow and painful!" I said, gripping his shoulders.

Davy paused, blinked and gave out an extremely irritated grunt, then reluctantly jammed his sword back into its holder. I gave him a grateful smile, then my sweetness switched off quick as a blink when I turned to face Zachary.

"We won't kill you," I said darkly, "But by the time I'm done with you… you'll wish that we'd done just that," I smirked.

Zachary began to look puzzled, confused that we were actually confronting him with something he couldn't avoid. He wriggled in protest, a fierce, objecting look on his face.

"Jimmy!" I bellowed. Jimmylegs came striding out, his eyes bulging frighteningly, "Cat-o'-nines," I hissed. Jimmy nodded and grinned at me hellishly. He wielded the nines from his belt. I snatched it from him and outstretched it threateningly in front of Zachary, then dangled its many tendrils in front of his face. I knelt down in front of him, so we were eye-to-eye.

"Y'see these?" I said, brushing them lightly against his nose, "These many strings of leather are going to rip against your back in a minute; and for every answer you don't give me, I'll carry on until there's not a layer of skin left on your stripped back." I stood up and made a bit of distance between me and him.

Niko and Clanker seized Zachary's shoulders, yanking him back and holding him in place. They both tore off his damp waistcoat, showing his under layer of wet white shirt. They both yanked at that also, exposing a gleaming, tanned, naked back. It glistened with drops of water and sweat, rippling as he writhed in protest.

"Oh yeah, in case you didn't already figure it out… this is going to hurt," I said sarcastically, snapping the whip to make sure it was ready.

"I figured," I heard Zachary mumble; before Clanker slapped his head back round.

I braced the whip, took a step backwards, took one last look at the flawless back in front of me, then thrashed the whip down onto it. It made the most horrific cracking sound, slapping straight into his flesh and tearing off. Of course, he couldn't help crying out of with a harsh yelp, throwing his head back in agony.

"Now," I said, as he moaned, "Answer me this. What do you want with me?"

"You absolutely evil cruel—" He groaned, but was cut off as I smacked the whip on him again with even more force unexpectedly, making him holler in pain. The blood already started to trickle out from his gashes; I wasn't giving him any lenience whatsoever.

"Answer my damn question! What do you want with me? What do you mean when you say that you can't tolerate it that Davy is so protective? Answer or I'll cleave all your flesh from your _back_!" I ended my threat with a yell, rapidly getting angrier by the second.

Zachary hesitated, wriggled a bit and tried to turn round to face me, but kept getting his head shoved back by Clanker. I raised the whip again.

"All right!" He yelled, "Oh come on, Meryl, you must know I've been in love with you ever since that incident with the ships!" He bellowed.

There was the most awkward, uneasy silence, as feelings struggled to comprehend themselves from the power of that one comment. Zachary stayed still, waiting for Davy to ram a sword in his spine. I clenched my fists, but stood there, thoughts cluttering up my mind, not letting me think straight. I glanced at Davy, whose expression was unbearable. He looked so helplessly confused, yet his eyes were clouded with obvious outrage. His face kept twitching as he struggled to keep it all inside.

"Brig," I said, struggling with my words. I didn't want to kill Zachary as I knew I desperately needed more information from him – but it wasn't the time. It was too strange, too awkward. I needed time to think first; I needed to be subtle, not rash.

Niko and Clanker's faces were also misted over with bafflement, but they did as I said, even though I wasn't the captain. They grabbed Zachary and pulled him - he managed to turn round and throw me one last desperate look as he was dragged away.

I turned to Davy in complete confusion. I ran over to him and fell apart in his arms, clutching him.

"My quarters – now-uh," He murmured. I was shocked by the coldness of his tone.

We made our way there as the crew scattered, attending to their duties as if nothing had happened. As soon as we got there Davy slammed the door shut and turned to me, piercing me with a glare that begged for answers. I stood there helplessly, wanting to give him the answers but not even knowing them myself.

He started off with a simple yet effective, "What the hell was that about?"

I didn't know. I just stared at the floor, wishing the situation had never happened.

Davy took a step towards me – a confronting one. "Answer me, Meryl; who is he? What the bloody hell is he doing, chasing after you? And worse, claiming that he _loves_ you?!"

I clenched my fists, putting a hand up to the side of my head, as if I had a headache. My lip quivered.

Davy got more irate; I heard his breathing grow quicker and harsher as his beard writhed in frustration, "Well? Don't ye even know?" He growled, almost yelling.

I still didn't say anything.

Davy took another step, his leg thumping warningly on the wet wood.

"I… don't know," I whispered.

"You don't _know? _How can you not recognize a filthy idiot like _that_-uh?!"

"I told you, I just don't know,"

"Oh come on, who is he!?" Davy roared.

"I don't _know_!" I shouted intensely, holding my hands to my ears, "How can you expect me to remember? Of all people you should know perfectly well that I couldn't remember a thing the night you found me on that shipwreck – let alone my _own name_! Now this man comes out of the blue and you expect me to know who _he_ is?"

Davy stood silent – I'd got him. He hesitated, twitching, and stomped over to his organ, where he sat down wearily. I went over to him slowly, and gently stroked his cheek from where I stood behind him.

He sighed and said quietly, "Why can't we just kill him-uh?"

"We can't; don't you think we'll obviously get to the bottom of this easier if he's alive?"

He paused, the sighed again. He tiredly rubbed the bridge in between his eyes. "Yes-uh…"

"Exactly; so… it's all right, darling… leave it to me." I leant down and kissed his cheek softly. He responded by gently touching my hand with his good one, and closing his eyes peacefully. I stood beside him until he eventually fell asleep, when his head nodded down into his chest. I put my hand on his shoulder, smiled, and rushed off. It was pretty obvious who I was going to visit.

* * *

:O 

Lol XD


	26. Private Interrogation

_**Ocean Eyes Chapter 26 – Private Interrogation**_

I changed into my nightgown and set off.

The ocean clouds had veiled the moon that night, shrouding the Dutchman in darkness. I was glad, because it meant that nobody would be able to see me as I crept down to the brig to interrogate Zachary.

Zachary disgusted me, yet I was secretly fascinated with the fact that he _knew_ so much about me. He said he was 'in love with me' – yet, if he'd known I was on board the _Dutchman_, why on earth had he tried to harm me?

The floor was unbearably slippery, plus it was pitch dark – result…? Me slipping about like an idiot, grabbing onto whatever I could feel. I hoped I hadn't grabbed onto a sleeping crewmember – they all felt like part of the ship anyway.

Eventually I slid my way down to the brig, though I hadn't been very graceful about it. There were lanterns flickering inside which helped me find my way better. The water swished and swirled around inside the damp, rank dungeon of the Dutchman, with seaweed on the walls glowing softly like bioluminescence. I searched carefully until I saw a dark, dismal figure sitting at the back of one of the cages with a dangling head.

Zachary looked up fast when he somehow heard my foot splish in the swaying water. I couldn't see his face all that well but it looked extremely eerie as it was lit up slightly from the flickering orange light. He continued to stare at me until I settled down in front of him, holding the rusty old bars of his prison.

"Now that we're in more peaceful company…" I started softly.

"Yes," Zachary said wearily, shuffling forward to communicate with me properly. He looked tired and agitated, yet mesmerized by my features.

"I'm sure you know my first question," I said stiffly.

"I'm sure I know a lot of your questions," He retorted quietly. He rubbed his back, wincing as the salt water pierced it.

"I'm not sorry," I hissed, gripping the bars tighter.

"Oh, I know," Zachary said with a grin, "Or you wouldn't have done it in the first place. I know you, Meryl,"

"Ding-dong; a perfect example of one of my questions… plus, I don't know _you_ in the slightest!"

Zachary's eyes took on a knowing yet tantalizing look, "You do. You just can't remember me along with all the other things you forgot about that night," He whispered.

I struggled to remember. My only happy memory of 'that night' was being found by Davy, though I had been completely petrified by him at the time. My eyes took on a distracted and happy look as I thought about the time we had shared to bond and love each other.

Zachary, however, raised an eyebrow, "What are you thinking about?" He enquired, looking slightly irritated.

I came back down from my planet of happy memories, and glared at him, not able to resist taunting, "Oh, I'm sure you know. What else makes me happiest in the entire world?"

Zachary thought for a moment, realized who I meant, and spat on the floor, "Oh _please_, you're ridiculous!" He hissed angrily.

"How dare you!"

"Honestly; indulge me, fair Meryl. How can you love such a… a _beast_?!"

My soul flared up at hearing Davy being referred to by such a word as _beast. _However, I held in my rage.

"Someone as insignificant and stupid as you would never understand why," I snarled.

Zachary sniggered, "Oh right; fine. Though I bet I know you more than he does,"

I was flaming mad, but still kept it under control, "Pray tell," I said simply.

Zachary suddenly lunged forward and grabbed the bars so we were looking at each other, head on face-to-face. I flinched slightly.

"Oh come on Meryl, you can't honestly tell me you forgot all that happened that night when you ended up on that stupid shipwreck!" He said blusteringly.

I thought hard, but nothing came to mind.

Zachary reeled back and frowned in disgust, "For God's sake," he spat.

"What? How the hell do you expect me to remember?! A lot has happened since then!"

Zachary glared at me, "I _saved_ you!" He hissed.

I paused for a moment to take this in. All I could do was get him to explain. I sat cross-legged on the sodden floor, not caring about my skirt trailing in the inch-high water. I felt like a little kid wanting to be told a story.

He leant forward also, "That night… I was the one who saved you from the privateers trying to capture you… or destroy you… god knows. They knew you were the most renowned ruby smuggler on the seas, so they—"

"Ruby smuggler?" I interrupted.

"Well duh… how do you think your ship got to be called the _Ruby Dabloon_? And why do you think the ocean you commandeer out of the Brethren Court is the Red Sea?"

"_I'm_ in charge of the Red Sea?" I said, absolutely puzzled.

Zachary just shook his head, "God, you really don't remember anything, do you? Yes, your ship, the _Ruby Dabloon_, is renowned for ruby smuggling in the Red Sea. You're a prime target for most governments and privateers; so when the privateers hired by the East India Trading Company attacked you that night, I fended them off. However I hadn't realized at the time you had been fobbed off your own ship and cast away to the depths, left for dead on the enemy shipwreck. Your crew searched for you _everywhere_."

I seriously struggled to remember, "Well… I remember seeing some posh-looking privateers that night, but Davy's crew put them to rest,"

"Exactly!" Zachary exclaimed, "See, you must remember _something_,"

Images and flashbacks bombarded me. Now that my memory had been somewhat re-kindled I saw swords flailing, guns shooting, shouting, then me suddenly tumbling into the water, where I must have ended up on the enemy shipwreck.

Zachary saw my eyes flicker as I remembered, "We were all in such chaos, nobody had even noticed you had gone missing. Then suddenly, when the fight was over…" He paused.

"I was left, and found by Davy…" I finished solemnly.

"So imagine my painful surprise after helping search for you all this time then to suddenly find out you had been taken captive by the _Dutchman_," He growled.

"I hadn't been taken captive!" I protested.

"How was I to know that? I eventually found this cursed ship, decided to risk attacking head-on and stupidly demand that they… erm… well, 'release you', but then your beloved set his horrid beastie upon me and destroyed my ship, my crew, everything I have. And now he has the only thing I ever set out to find and love; you,"

He reached through the bars and tried to cup my face, but I flinched back, "Then you should know full well that I won't ignore my beloved and give in to foolish advances," I said.

Zachary slowly pulled his hand back through the bars, looking angry, "Then what can you expect me to feel?" He said, with a twinge of immense sorrow and desperation in his voice. I saw his eyes well up slightly in the flickering orange light of the lantern, making them twinkle.

I shook my head, "And… what can you expect me to _do_?" I responded sadly.

He put his head down, "Well… you can start by not expecting me to sit by and let this happen," He mumbled dangerously.

"Let what happen?" I said, just as dark as he was, "Oh, you expect me to just chuck Davy away, sail away into the red romantic sunset with you and marry you? Well," I stood up, "Such thoughts only exist in dreams, Zachary,"

Zachary stayed sitting down, but looked up and glared at me evilly, "Then I shall _dream_ of a way of destroying you and your love," He snarled darkly.

I knelt back down to meet his blazing eyes, "Is that a threat?" I whispered defiantly.

He didn't say anything, but stared at me murderously.

"Well," I stood up again and banged on the strong bars, "Maybe dreaming will do well for you then, because it's hard to make such dreams a reality in captivity," I said smugly. I swished my sodden skirt out of my path and with a gentle false curtsey, said, "Goodnight, Mr. Gull,"

* * *

OMG!!! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like forever, blame school XD

And yes I know rubies don't exist in the Red Sea but hey, it's fantasy. :D


End file.
